Secrets
by curlyk03
Summary: COMPLETE. A surprise for Tristan and finding out otherwise. Trory. This story is going in a completely different way than I expected! Please RR!
1. First day

Okay, I had this idea and I decided to try it. Let me know what you think. Rory and Dean broke up, she's going out with Jess, and the kiss at the piano did happen. Everything more or less happened, and Luke and Lorelai are married with a seven year old girl, Stephanie, and a five year old boy, Daniel.  
  
Summary: Some secrets are better off kept, some you should tell. Bad summary. Trory with a little bit of Lukelai. Disclaimer: I only own this story, my imagination, and the people you don't recognize. I wish I owned Chad though. :) eNjOy!   
  
Tristan Dugrey stood outside of Chilton Prep a few minutes earlier then he would normally get there. Not many people arrived early to the halls of hell, usually arriving right when they needed too.  
  
It had been a whole summer since he'd seen Rory Gilmore. The one girl who could resist the Dugrey charm. The one girl who had managed to lead Tristan on and then smack him back into his place.  
  
He walked with a smirk on towards the building clicking a button making his Red 2-seater Maserati convertible lock. Some early girls were smiling flirtatiously at him, batting their eyelashes, He smiled back at them, inside wishing they would just drop dead.  
  
He made his way to his new locker, noticing this year he would have a new locker neighbor, being a junior, no longer a sophomore.  
  
He heard light footsteps coming down the hall and turned to see whom it was. The short blonde who had once been his friend walked confidently to her new locker.  
  
'Hey Paris.'  
  
'Don't talk to me Dugrey! I am in no mood. The first day of school and we don't even know our classes. How infuriating!'  
  
'Take a chill pill! We'll get our schedules in Homeroom.'  
  
'Homeroom is in twenty minutes! I need to see my schedule and plan for the week. Why doesn't anybody understand?'  
  
Paris continued to walk in search of someone with more sympathy for her. Tristan shook his head wondering how he had once been a friend with a spaz like that.  
  
He turned back to his locker turning the dial until it opened. Someone walked past him and he got a waft of vanilla scented shampoo in his nose. There was only one person he knew to ever where vanilla, and that was Rory Gilmore.  
  
She surprised him when he saw she didn't have her uniform on. She had baggy purple sweat pants that read Bookworm down the leg. She also had on a baggy gray sweatshirt with the logo Gap on it, and of course she had a to go cup of coffee in her hand.  
  
She didn't notice him and opened her locker happy that her locker this year wasn't defective. She emptied out her books and put some binders in her bag. She started to take off the pants to reveal her kilt underneath it and her sweatshirt was over her collared shirt and blazer. She stuffed the excess clothing into another shoulder bag and put it in her locker.  
  
Rory shut her locker and bumped into Paris.  
  
'Watch it Gilmore. Second year in a row you've bumped into me. You're lucky I didn't have a project this time.'  
  
'Sorry, Paris, I didn't see you. So, how was your summer?'  
  
'My summer? What summer? I spent my whole summer vacation trying to get a message through the thick headed board of Trustees in this school! Has no one ever heard of being quiet for one damn second?'  
  
'Obviously you can't have anymore sugar in your bloodstream.'  
  
'Bethica! You owe me that book from 4th grade!' Paris said chasing after another girl down the hall.  
  
Rory shook her head in amusement. She looked up and saw Tristan. He sauntered over to her.  
  
'Well, well, well, good morning Mary.'  
  
'You never give up do you?'  
  
'Nope. By the way you look refreshed.'  
  
'Thanks, but that's what happens when I don't see you for three months. Miracles happen.'  
  
'How you deflate my pride!' he said clutching his chest.  
  
'Pride? The only pride you have is after you get into someone's pants. Which by your ways wont get with me.'  
  
'You know you can't resist me.' He said getting very close to her. She played along.  
  
'Your right. I can't resist making you look like an idiot.' She leaned her head against his chest made a swirl with her finger and then pushed him off her.  
  
'Obviously, you need help in that area.' Rory said before turning and going to her homeroom.  
  
Tristan sighed deeply. How could she make him feel that way? Why was it only her? He followed her to homeroom, they just happened to be put together.  
  
They day passed moderately fast, making Rory happy it was the last class of the day.  
  
'Okay Ladies, you will be assigned a male partner. This is so we can mix the sexes a little bit.' A few people snickered but he kept going.  
  
'You will be graded on homework, effort, participation, and how well you work together. I will assign the partners and will let you know later on this week. Okay go home and get some sleep. You people are dead.' Everyone excitedly jumped out of their seats and crowded the hallways ready to get home. Rory walked out of the classroom. Tristan was on his cell phone outside.  
  
'No, I can't...........I'll try and get there but I just got out of school..............dad, Cecily is at the school waiting, I have to.............no...........you know what, go fuck yourself!' Tristan closed his cell and leaned against the wall with his eyes closed.  
  
'Umm, are you okay?'  
  
'Just peachy Mary. Have you decided that I'm worth it.'  
  
'You're full of crap.' She said before walking onto her bus.  
  
Great, now she'll pry into my personal life. Screw the world, screw my parents. The only thing worth living for is for CeCe (Cecily), Jordan, Alex (Alexis), and of course.........Rory Gilmore.  
  
A/N: tell me what you think! Any questions? Please review. Kiki 


	2. Shopping?

Rory and Dean broke up, she's going out with Jess, and the kiss at the piano did happen. Everything more or less happened, and Luke and Lorelai are married with a seven year old girl, Stephanie, and a five year old boy, Andrew (Andy).  
  
Summary: Some secrets are better off kept, some you should tell. Bad summary. Trory with a little bit of LL (now that I know "Lukelai" is wrong).  
  
Disclaimer: I only own this story, my imagination, and the people you don't recognize. I wish I owned Chad though. :)  
  
Thanks for reviewing (if I forgot someone I am very sorry-please tell me):  
  
Barbra arabella smile1 Ange Julie Jay   
  
eNjOy!! :P:P::P:P::P:P::P:P::P:P::P:P::P:P::P:P::P:P::P:P::P:P::P:P::P:P::P:P::P:P::  
  
Rory woke up on Tuesday morning at about six-thirty. She lazily got out of bed and took a shower, washing away the feelings she had roaming her body.  
  
Getting out of the shower she toweled and blow-dried her hair, and then put her Chilton uniform on. Her thoughts drifted to the first day of school, just yesterday. Tristan had been acting strangely, and she couldn't help but wonder about the phone call with his dad was about.   
  
Tristan got out of the shower, dreading his fears of seeing Rory today. Normally he would have gotten butterflies in his stomach at hearing her name, but today he knew she would ask him about yesterday.  
  
He silently got dressed and ushered Alex, CeCe, and Jordan downstairs for breakfast.  
  
'Good Morning, Tristan.' His mom, Caroline, Carrie for short, said.  
  
'Cut the crap. Aren't you supposed to be with Mel and Tina today?' he asked his mom.  
  
'Well, I'm gonna drop the kids off at school and then I'll be going.'  
  
'That's a first.'  
  
'Hey! Watch your tone Mister, or the next stop for you is Military School!'  
  
'Why didn't you send me? It would've been better than here.'  
  
'Oh, look. It's time for you to leave for school.' Carrie said smiling sweetly. Tristan rolled his eyes hugged the kids and left.   
  
'Morning, Rory. Coffee?' Luke asked wondering why he asked. What else did she drink?  
  
'Yes, please. So have you seen my boyfriend?'  
  
'Upstairs.'  
  
'Figured.'  
  
'You okay?' Luke asked concerned.  
  
'I should be asking you that. You're the one who married my mom, but I guess.'  
  
'Wanna share?'  
  
'Guy at school, and he's kinda well, I think he's—never mind. I'm assuming.'  
  
'Hey Rory.' Jess said coming downstairs. He gave her light kiss and sat next to her at the counter.  
  
'Top o' the day!' Rory said in an Irish accent.  
  
'Cute.'  
  
'I thought so. I've must go. Thanks Luke, bye Jess.' She said kissing his forehead and then walking out the door with to-go coffee. She continued to school, arriving there and throwing out her empty coffee cup.  
  
Tristan noticed her as he got out of his car. He ran to catch up to her, forgetting that he didn't want to talk to her. He walked to her side.  
  
'Hey.' He said quietly. She turned and looked at him surprised.  
  
'You need help finding a new flavor of the week?'  
  
'No, I have one, but I need to talk to you.' He cell phone rang.  
  
'You going to answer that?' he checked his caller id and shook his head.  
  
'No. It's my mom.'  
  
'Right, that makes perfect sense.' She said sarcastically.  
  
'It's not that simple. I wanna love her like a mom, not like a random woman.'  
  
'You lost me way back on love. You love?'  
  
'Why am I even trying?' They made it to the double entrance doors.  
  
'We have a few minutes, you wanna leave me hanging here, or you wanna fill in some gaps?'  
  
'Gaps? As in—'  
  
'You finish that sentence and we'll see who blushes next time.' She thought about what she just said.  
  
'Can we um forget that, um—' she asked blushing.  
  
'There's nothing wrong with innocence, Mary. You may have a little too much though.'  
  
'Thanks, now Mr. Walking-sex-machine, I have homeroom.' She said shaking her head and rolling her eyes while walking off.  
  
'Yup, she loves me.' He said quietly, while he wished he could tell someone his secrets.  
  
'Welcome to your second homeroom of the year,' Ms. Schmaltz started.  
  
'I recommend you learn your schedules; it'll come in handy! Now everyone here?' she paused for a second not really caring and then moved on.  
  
'Good. Now the announcements: Franklin meeting today right before lunch, the bowling club is having a bake sale NEXT Friday, and Wednesday sports begin. Now, go to your classes.' The homeroom dispersed into the hallways, going their own ways.  
  
Rory watched Tristan carefully during their free periods. She noticed how although he put on a front, when no one in particular was looking, he let himself relax, showing his soul.  
  
Tristan turned around a few times seeing Rory's gaze upon him he tried to put his walls back up, but was having trouble. He tried to ignore her, but felt her questioning burning eyes on him. He took deep breaths.  
  
The proctor dismissed them, and everyone got up noisily and left the room. Rory didn't notice. She finally gave up on Tristan and started to read not hearing the dismissal.  
  
Everybody left leaving a clueless Rory in the classroom by herself. About fifteen minutes Tristan came back to room to retrieve a forgotten binder, when he saw Rory.  
  
'Ya know, Mary, I never thought of you as the kind to sleep at your school.' She jumped, and looked up.  
  
'Where is everyone?'  
  
'They left, what are you STILL doing here? Don't you take the bus?'  
  
'Yea.' She looked at her watch.  
  
'Shit! It's three o'clock!' Rory panicked.  
  
'I have to get home, and the bus doesn't come for like an hour. Crap.' She buried her head in her arms on the desk.  
  
'Hey, I can drive you home. If you want.' She lifted her head up.  
  
'Umm, no thanks.' She said not wanting him that close to her.  
  
'Seriously. I was there for Romeo and Juliet, I know where you live.'  
  
'I, um, I guess.' She said. She stood up and went out to her locker opening it easily.  
  
'But do you mind if I make a quick detour? I have to pick someone up.'  
  
'No, I don't mind. But your car is a two-seater, where will they sit?'  
  
'It actually can be a 4 or 5-seater, but sometimes it gets really squishy.' (A/N: I have no idea if this is true, but just for my story it does.)  
  
'Okay.' She followed him out to his car making sure no one was watching them. She plopped herself in the front seat and put her bag in the trunk. Tristan started the car and headed off to Hartford Pre-school. Rory was surprised when he pulled into the parking lot.  
  
'This is a pre-school, Tristan.'  
  
'Yea, I know. You wanna come with me?' he asked, 'No sexual stuff inside, I can guarantee it.' He smirked. She rolled her eyes and got out of the car walking to the entrance with Tristan.  
  
The building wasn't that big, Rory had seen it because her half-brother was currently attending it. He would be in Kindergarten next year.  
  
Tristan opened the door for Rory and slipped inside. He led her down a hallway to the senior preschoolers room (aka next year they would be Kindergarteners), with Miss. Sara.  
  
Rory was confused; she didn't think he knew how old her brother was or that she even had one. He walked into the classroom, and over to Miss. Sara's assistant, Jackie. He gave her a hug.  
  
'Rory!' a little boy, she recognized to be her brother, Andrew. (I changed his name from Daniel to Andy (Andrew), so you're not confused.)  
  
'Hey sweetie.' She bent down and hugged him.  
  
'What are ya doing here? You never pick me up from school!'  
  
'I know. I'm getting a ride home from someone and they came here. I don't know why.'  
  
'Oh. Is mommy coming?'  
  
'Yea. I didn't hear that she wasn't. Dad might, though. Don't worry your not forgotten.'  
  
'Okay. You wanna play with blocks with me?'  
  
'I'm sorry Andy, but I have to get home. I'm just waiting for my friend.' friend? Is he really my friend?  
  
'Okay.' The little boy said discouraged. She hugged her brother goodbye when she saw Tristan was ready to go with an envelope in his hand.  
  
'Ready?' Rory asked standing up fully. Tristan nodded yes and left the room with Rory.  
  
'Why did you hug the assistant?' Rory asked when they got outside.  
  
'She's my sister, She's twenty-five. She's coming with us, she's learning to become a speech therapist.'  
  
'Ooh. I never knew you had a sister.'  
  
'She's really my stepsister. My father's on his second marriage. The first wasn't good enough in bed I guess.'  
  
'Uhh! Tristan!!!'  
  
'What?' he asked smirking at Rory's pink cheeks.  
  
'You need to learn how to think like a second grader again! They only think about the obvious! Like, maybe they aren't together anymore because it wasn't working out!'  
  
'But it's the truth. My dad even told me.'  
  
'Your dad actually told you that he left his first wife because she wasn't good in bed?'  
  
'Yea, but he's on his third wife. My mom is his third. He has affairs though. We just don't know who because he's only here for about 12 days in the whole year.'  
  
'Oh. Is she gonna take much longer?'  
  
'No, she's right there!' he said laughing and pointing. Jackie was about 5'7'' and about 120 pounds. She was wearing an Abercrombie skirt, with a low V-neck fitted shirt. She had red hair, and light brown eyes. Some would say she was beautiful, some would say stunning, but no one would say anything lower.  
  
'I get the back?' she asked climbing over Tristan's seat.  
  
'Yup.'  
  
'Hi, I'm Jackie. Tristan's sister.' She said holding her hand out. Rory took it.  
  
'Rory Gilmore. I go to Chilton.'  
  
'You picked a pretty one, TJ.' she said using his nickname.  
  
'Oh, we aren't going out.' Rory said.  
  
'Why not? My brother to "dirty" for you?" she asked jokingly.  
  
'No, he for one doesn't know my name, and he just wants to have sex with me.'  
  
'TJ! I'm appalled! And why doesn't her name sound familiar?'  
  
'Try Mary.' Tristan said.  
  
'Holy fucking Shit sticks!! You are the Mary? As in Tristan's Mary?'  
  
'Yes, but for that record, Tristan does not own me!'  
  
'You can't resist the Dugrey Charm!'  
  
'Yes, I can-'  
  
'Right, that's why you're in his car...'  
  
'I missed my bus and it only comes like every hour and I wanted to get home.'  
  
'Okay, sure. And Tristan, only wanting her for sex!?!? What are you a dickhead?' Jackie asked cringing at her brother. He rubbed his eyes.  
  
'Just because I have a one tracked mind does not mean, that I only think about that.'  
  
'That's an oxymoron, you moron!' Jackie said laughing. Rory joined her. Tristan shook his head and started the car towards Stars Hollow. The girls settled down.  
  
'So, you want to go shopping on Saturday? You seem like a girl in need of a desperate clothing spree!'  
  
'I don't think I can. Where do you live? I can call you...'  
  
'Sure. I live with Tristan aka the number in the school phone book.'  
  
'It hasn't come out yet.' Tristan said.  
  
'Right, so um, I have a screen name. It's quite simple, hotbabe75. What's yours?' Tristan listened in on this part.  
  
'Umm, coffeequeen04.'  
  
'You like coffee?' she asked.  
  
'Like? Try love, why?'  
  
'You just don't seem like the Starbucks kinda girl.'  
  
'Oh, I basically live in a diner, worlds best coffee.'  
  
'I'll have to try it.'  
  
'I hate to break this little love fest, but Rory we're here.' He said as he pulled into a spot in front of a diner.  
  
'Thanks, for the ride,' Rory called heading inside.  
  
'Who was that?' Jess asked.  
  
'Just a guy from school. I missed my bus so he drove me home.'  
  
'Rory, this—me and you—we aren't working anymore! School is too important to you.'  
  
'Jess, I happen to like studying! What, I'm sorry I like school? I'm sorry that I happen to have things I'm grateful for? What's gotten into you? Even this morning you were all pissed off and such! What is it another girl?'  
  
'NO! God Rory! You sound like Bag Boy!'  
  
'I just can't help but wonder.' She said crying and running out of the diner. She walked over to Doose's to get some comfort foods.  
  
Rory picked up some essential feel better foods. She paid for it all and bumped into Lane on the way out. Rory had told she just broke up with Jess.  
  
Lane was going to come over tomorrow and do some get over it activities with Rory. They planned it and made it an official date.  
  
Friday passed quickly, trying to avoid Tristan. She knew he had questions for her that they weren't able to discuss because his sister was in the car. Rory made it through the day with minimal contact.  
  
Lane made it there on time and told Rory that they were going to be doing some bad, and underage things. First, they headed to Rory's computer. They signed on and went to 321teenchat.com since that was the only way Lane knew how to get on. They then went to the icon for the Adult chat and entered.  
  
'What's your sign on name gonna be?' Lane asked.  
  
'Umm, no one knows who it is right?'  
  
'No, they don't.'  
  
'Okay, umm, how about Mary.'  
  
'Mary?'  
  
'Yea.'  
  
'Okay.' Lane typed it in and waited till they got signed on. They entered the "Main Lobby". Conversations were already going on.  
  
Mary has entered Main Lobby.  
  
Dominique:  
  
So, what's up, mucho Doritos?  
  
Mucho Doritos:  
  
Nm, u?  
  
BB: Hey Mary, wanna have a convo?  
  
'Go do it!!' Lane squealed. Rory clicked on the highlighted box.  
  
Sexy thang:  
  
Who's up 4 cyber loving?  
  
Dominique:  
  
PG please...  
  
Stacy's Dad:  
  
Hey Mary.  
  
Mary:  
  
Hey  
  
----Rory went to her private conversation---  
  
Mary:  
  
Hey BB.  
  
BB:  
  
Hey a/s/l  
  
Mary:  
  
17/f/pa, u?  
  
BB:  
  
17/m/co  
  
Mary:  
  
Colorado, huh? :)  
  
BB: So what do you like to do?  
  
Mary: I like to read, u?  
  
BB: I like to sleep. Lol  
  
Mary: lol who doesn't!  
  
Mary: so r u a senior or a junior?  
  
BB: Juniro, u?  
  
BB: Junior  
  
Mary: Same, junior. So, what does BB stand for?  
  
BB: My real name. My initials. So is Mary ur real name?  
  
Mary: Yea.  
  
BB: Cool, so Mary, do u have a bf?  
  
Mary: I did but he broke up with me. Stupid jerk, I think it was another girl. I just wanted to kick him in the balls; I never have luck with guys!  
  
BB: You should have done it. No girl deserves shit like that, but at least he broke it off before he really cheated on you.  
  
Mary: That's true. Do u have a girlfriend?  
  
BB: not really.  
  
BB: So are you alone?  
  
Rory started to type, "no" but Lane stopped her.  
  
Mary: Yea, I am. R u?  
  
BB: No, I'm hanging with some buddies.  
  
Mary: Cool. Is it cold in Colorado? It's cold here in pa  
  
BB: No, I'll come warm u up if u like. I know plenty of things we could do to keep warm!  
  
'Ewww!!' Rory said.  
  
'What? He doesn't know who you are!! Talk to him, maybe he cybers!'  
  
'Lane!! I'd like to have actual sex, before I cyber!'  
  
'Okay, okay! Just talk to him! He seems nice.... so far.'  
  
'Fine....'  
  
BB: u still there?  
  
Mary: Yea  
  
BB: u not into being laid?  
  
Mary: well, I am, I've just never done it before...  
  
BB: ur a virgin?  
  
Mary: yea...........  
  
BB: So then u r a Mary!! I bet u blushed at my statement before.  
  
Mary: U sound like an overly confident player!  
  
BB: well, my looks are.....let's just say....not easy to deny.  
  
Mary: u sound like someone I know. He goes to my school.  
  
BB: Blonde hair, blue eyes?  
  
Mary: Actually, yea. How did u know?  
  
BB: Just a guess, a lot of people have blonde hair and blue eyes. I bet u do, u sound very beautiful. Oh, the things I could do to ur body!  
  
Mary: I don't have blonde hair...it's orange with blue highlights. I also have 6 ear pierces on each ear, and 5 tattoos. One on my arm, shoulder blade, right above my bottom, my neck, and ankle.  
  
BB: Too afraid to use the word butt online?  
  
Mary: no.......okay yea.  
  
BB: mind if I ask any personals?  
  
Mary: like what?  
  
BB: Like where u really live.  
  
Mary: I don't get it...  
  
BB: ur probably some 10 year old from New York or something.  
  
'Hey Ror, you seem to be having fun. I'll see you tomorrow?' Lane asked getting up.  
  
'Okay, lemme walk you out.'  
  
Mary: brb  
  
BB: Okay FEW MINUTES LATER  
  
Mary: back  
  
BB: where'd u go?  
  
Mary: to talk my friend out. She had to leave.  
  
Oops....i told him I was alone...  
  
BB: Anything else u didn't say truthfully?  
  
Mary: I don't live in pa and U don't live in co.  
  
Mary: nice try....  
  
BB: fine, I don't. so how old r u really?  
  
'Rory? I'm home!' Lorelai shouted coming through the door.  
  
'Crap.' Rory muttered.  
  
Mary: look I g2g. come back on tomorrow night like 7 ish?  
  
BB: I'll look forward to it :)  
  
=====MARY HAS Logged OFF======  
  
'Hey mom!' Rory said coming out of her bedroom.  
  
'Hi, so what were you doing? Iming hott guys?' Rory blushed.  
  
'Not completely...'  
  
'Right, so, umm, that Tristan guy at school....the one who did Romeo and Juliet with you, yea, well I bumped into him at the inn right after school. Have any idea why he was there?'  
  
'Nope, but I'll ask him on Monday.'  
  
'okay. Where's my Andrew?'  
  
'sleeping.'  
  
'I like your thinking. I may just keep you!'  
  
'Keep me then, but I'm going to bed. Tomorrow I'm going shopping and I need my energy!' she said yawning and going to bed.  
  
'Did my daughter just say she was going shopping?'  
  
Hope you like it! Drop a review, just one click on that beautiful purpley box, down there! Come on, I know you can do it! ;) 


	3. Changing

Rory and Dean broke up, she's going out with Jess, and the kiss at the piano did happen. Everything more or less happened, and Luke and Lorelai are married with a seven year old girl, Stephanie, and a five year old boy, Daniel.  
  
Summary: Some secrets are better off kept, some you should tell. Bad summary. Trory with a little bit of LL (now that I know "Lukelai" is wrong).  
  
ATTENTION: I JUST WANNA MAKE THIS CLEAR, IN A REVIEW SOMEONE REMINDED ME THAT JESS IS LUKE'S NEPHEW! IN THIS FIC, JESS IS GONNA BE A HIGH SCHOOL STUDENT THAT LUKE KINDLY BRINGS IN. THANKS! :)  
  
Thanks for reviewing (if I forgot someone I am very sorry-please tell me):  
  
Barbra arabella smile1 Ange Julie Jay me amanda AlexiaWarrenBellaAmore Pearls24 smile1 frackandbonechick  
  
eNjOy!  
  
=================================================  
  
Rory woke up at 10 am on that Saturday morning. Feeling still tired she stumbled into the shower stubbing her big toe in the process.  
  
When she came out of the shower she felt much better, and more awake. He slipped her robe on and got a cup of coffee from the kitchen before going back to her room to get dressed for shopping with Jackie.  
  
Jackie woke up early that morning like every other day. She went for her morning run and came back finding Tristan in the exercise room lifting weights.  
  
'TJ, you already impress people with your muscle, why do you need more?' she asked toweling the sweat from her face, chest, and stomach/back area.  
  
'You're so naïve. I do it so I can keep my muscle!'  
  
'You did not just call me naïve!!'  
  
'Wanna bet...'  
  
'I'm going shopping with that Gilmore girl today, you better be nice to me or......'  
  
'You are?'  
  
'Yea, why you wanna come?'  
  
'I, um, no, not particularly!'  
  
'You like her. I can tell.'  
  
'No, I don't!'  
  
'Oh yes you do. What about that girl online yesterday? You seemed to be very interested in her last night.'  
  
'She was really nice. She had get off quickly though, I'm gonna talk to her tonight again.'  
  
'Tristan has a crush, Tristan has a crush!!' Jackie sang out in amusement.  
  
'Hey!'  
  
'What? You either have a crush on one or the other or you have one on both!!'  
  
'Shut up, your mean!'  
  
'Yup!'  
  
'Have you seen my water bottle?' he asked stopping and looking around.  
  
'Yea, up your ass and to the left.  
  
'Haha, very funny.' He said sarcastically.  
  
' Thought so! So look, tonight Nate and I are going out. I'm gonna leave at like 5:30. Don't wait up for me.'  
  
'Do I ever?'  
  
'No, but just be thinking about me and Nate going at it on his apartment counter.....'  
  
'Hey!!! Stop!! You go have sex, but PLEASE, I keep the details of mine to myself, please be so kind as to do that yourself!'  
  
'Your no fun!! I wonder what your mom will say about it!!' Tristan took a sharp breath in.  
  
'You okay?' Jackie asked at Tristan's pale face.  
  
'Oh, um, yea.' He said slowly.  
  
'I'm going out.' He said getting up and running out of the room. Jackie shrugged and left also, going to take a shower.  
  
Tristan sat in his room with his head in his hands sitting on his bed. Thoughts of his mom swirled his head. Why can't I just leave? he thought. Tears were on the brim of his eyes. He didn't dare ever cry in front of people. That would ruin everything.  
  
His mind was decided, he HAD to leave soon. He couldn't deal with it all. After all, he was only 17. He had the money, his father never shut him out of the accounts, he had a car, and he had a plan. The only thing he didn't have was Rory Gilmore.  
  
Rory sat down in Luke's Diner, a few minutes later Lorelai came through the door with Andrew.  
  
'Rory, you just broke up with Jess!! Why are you happy?'  
  
'I don't know, it's weird ya know? I was so upset when I broke up with Dean but then SO happy to be with Jess! Now, I'm not with Jess, and I feel happy anyway.'  
  
'Honey, what were you doing when I came home?'  
  
'Oh, uh, nothing. I was just emailing some friends.'  
  
'Okay, but if you need to talk, then...'  
  
'I'm fine. I have to go.' Rory said getting up seeing Jackie's BMW convertible.  
  
'Hey Mary!' Jackie called smiling and waving. Rory sat next to her.  
  
'Hey, but I would prefer only your brother calling me that. I already can't handle one person calling me that, two would just be awful!'  
  
'Oh, so what should I call you? And don't say Rory, cause I never call people their real names!'  
  
'Well, I love coffee, um, I love to read...I don't know.'  
  
'Hmm, I get back to you on that. I'll just call myself shopper 1 and you shopper 2 for now!!'  
  
'Okay.' Rory said laughing with Jackie. Jackie drove off as Rory saw her mom staring out the window. Her mom probably thought she was going with a friend from school and her mom, but what Lorelai saw looked like a hooker, just really well dressed.  
  
The two arrived at the mall, and Jackie parked under the M section.  
  
'You wanna know what "M" stands for?'  
  
'Uh, sure.'  
  
'Mocha. Your knew name! It's bad but it'll just be temporary, cause shopper 1 2 is stupid.'  
  
'I agree with you on that! Fine then Mocha temporarily it is!' The two laughed again and got out if the car, fully prepared for the humongous building in front of them.  
  
They first went to Hot Topic. Rory bought a pair of really baggy pants and a shirt. The pants were pink, but they looked really good on her. Jackie got a pair of really cute socks.  
  
After four hours of shopping and several shopping bags later, they walked out to the car and put their new purchases in it. They walked back inside to get lunch and to continue shopping.  
  
They decided to eat first, stopping at the small Chinese Restaurant. They ordered their food and took a two person table in the corner.  
  
'I'll call you Jill, since my name starts with a J, and you can call me Rachel since your name starts with an R!'  
  
'Okay, but how about Jules? I like that better.'  
  
'That's Perfect!!' Jackie said jumping up in excitement.  
  
'But Rachel for you? I don't know. You don't seem a Rachel, how about Reece? Or Rere or something?'  
  
'Ree!! I like that!! Looks like I just found myself a new best friend!'  
  
'Yea.' Rory said happily, although she found it odd, to find a friend in Tristan's sister.  
  
'Hey Ror- Jules, seriously, um, I hope you don't think I'm trying to change your style, cause the pants form Hot Topic just looked really good on you. You don't have to change your whole closet because you think I want you too.'  
  
'Ree, It's nothing like that. I need a change. I've been the same person for 16 years of my life! I need to do this.'  
  
'Yea, but I like you the way you are, just don't change because you think that's what I want you to do, if you want to do this go ahead. I'll help you. I know a ton of places that has clothes like that. Next time we go shopping, I'll bring you to the stores, because they aren't in this mall.'  
  
'Thanks, really.'  
  
'For what?'  
  
'For understanding, and helping.'  
  
'Sure. I went through something like you when I was 14. It's okay!'  
  
'Good!' They continued to eat and threw away their trash ready to do the second half of their shopping trip. They walked straight to the west wing of the mall since there plan was morning—east wing and south wing, and their after noon—west wing and south wing.  
  
They walked to Abercrombie looking though every piece of clothing. Finally an hour later and $523 later, they left the store. After three hours they finally decided to get some ice cream and then leave. On they way back it was silent. Jackie broke the silence.  
  
'Hey why don't you come back to my house? I could show you my clothes. I have some great tops that will probably fit you, and that go well with some of the pants you got today!'  
  
'Okay, sure.' Rory said. Jackie nodded and went in the direction of the Dugrey mansion. About 20 minutes later they arrived there.  
  
'Okay, let's bring all the bags in. She said picking up half the bags while Rory took the other half in. They lugged the bags into Jackie's room.  
  
'Wow! Your room is humongous!' Rory said.  
  
'It's too big. I've lived here for over 15 years, and I still get lost.' She said sadly.  
  
'Oh, well, can I see the stuff?'  
  
'Yea, come on.' She pulled put several shirts out of her closet and set them on her queen bed.  
  
'So where should I change?'  
  
'Well, if you don't feel odd with me changing in front of you and you changing in front of me, then in here is fine. I mean we're both girls, right?'  
  
'Yea, that's fine.' Rory said smiling. Jackie took her pants off and put on a pair that she just bought. Rory decided to follow suit and changed into one of her knew outfits.  
  
'Oh my god!! That look fantastic on you!' Jackie yelled in amazement at how pretty Rory was even without trying. (A/N: This is NOT slash! There will be no slash, maybe a little incest, but the incest doesn't really count cause nothing will happen.)  
  
'Thanks.' Rory observed herself in Jackie's three way mirror and was surprised herself at how well she looked in her new style.  
  
They tried on there new clothes for the rest of the afternoon. They decided to go downstairs for a snack. Rory was wearing low-slung baggy pants with several chains, and a tight fitting sleeveless shirt. Jackie did her makeup. Jackie wore a skirt that didn't ever count as a skirt but underwear, and a tie up shirt, which was tied up loosely, so you could see her back.  
  
They went to the kitchen and sat on the counter.  
  
'Is anyone home?' Rory asked biting into a cookie.  
  
'I don't think so, someone would've seen us by now.'  
  
'You have music?' Rory asked jumping off the counter and wiping her hands on her pants.  
  
'Yup.' She got off the counter too and went to the stereo in the corner, and turned on to a station with popular music for their age.  
  
' I love this song!!' Rory said turning the volume up. She sat down and moved her head to the beat. Jackie started to dance around. Rory laughed at the over moves Jackie was making fun of.  
  
'Jackie what are you doing?' Tristan asked interrupting the two.  
  
'Rory's face went white and she looked for a blanket or plant to cover herself up with, but didn't find anything.  
  
'Dancing.' She said. She knew that Rory could see Tristan, but Tristan couldn't see Rory from where she was sitting and he was standing.  
  
'Are you trying to impress anyone?' he asked amused.  
  
'No, I'm making fun of you.' Rory got up and walked to get another cookie deciding that she wanted to change, so she had to get used to having people see her like that.  
  
'Mary?' Tristan asked surprised at the girl walking around his kitchen with not a lot covered up.  
  
'Hey. What do you think?' she asked turning for him.  
  
'I. Um, uh.'  
  
'She looks hot doesn't she!' Jackie said to Tristan who was practically drooling over Rory.  
  
'Yea.' He said fanning himself. Rory blushed.  
  
'That's something we'll have to work on!' Jackie said to Rory.  
  
'Tell me about it!' Rory laughed.  
  
'You know Mary, you just keep surprising me!'  
  
'How is that?'  
  
'You have a hole in your stomach, for one. I would think if I just met you that you're a little more experienced.' Rory laughed and took the ring off her belly button to show him it was just a clip. Jackie laughed at the stupidity of her brother. The phone rang.  
  
'I'll get it! It's probably Nate.' Jackie said running out of the kitchen to get the phone.  
  
'So, are those Jackie's clothes?'  
  
'These? No, there mine. I just got them today.'  
  
'So she talked you into buying them?'  
  
'No, I wanted them. Tristan, just because I don't usually wear this stuff doesn't mean I don't own any.'  
  
'Before today did you?'  
  
'No.' she said quietly.  
  
'You okay?' Tristan asked.  
  
'Yea, it's just, I have to ask you, that phone call. The one from your dad, what was that about?'  
  
'Umm, well it was just an argument, that's all.'  
  
'Okay.' She shrugged and walked to change the music to a better station.  
  
'Mary, why did you get that clothes, cause you definitely would not do that out of the spur of the moment.'  
  
'I need a change. Things are gonna be different now. I cant live my safe, perfect life anymore. I'm scared, but this is something I have to do.'  
  
'But why? Why are you scared?'  
  
'I'm scared because this change could hurt relationships, it could strengthen some, and part of this change is taking risks. I have to do it because, if I stay the way I am forever, then, there's no thrills for me. I know that everyday I get coffee and then leave for school. I don't want that anymore, maybe one morning waking up outside, or waking up with a hangover.'  
  
'What made you want to change?'  
  
'If I told you, you wouldn't believe me. You'd thinks it was stupid because you think I don't like you.' She rambled then covered her mouth realizing that he heard every word. He chose to ignore it....for the moment.  
  
'I wont laugh.'  
  
'Okay, um last year, when me and you kissed...at Madeline's party, I ran away crying. Not because it was you, but because I was scared and I had just broken up with my boyfriend. After that, I realized that I couldn't be that person anymore. Running away from my mistakes, I have to stand up to them, and I never had the courage to go shopping with anyone I knew because of what they'd think of me.'  
  
'Okay.....'  
  
'So, when your sister asked me to go shopping I thought that this would be my chance, but when we went shopping, I really did want to be her friend, and she helped me get the courage to change. So I guess, in the end, the person who made want to change, is you.'  
  
A/N: Rory isn't poor like on T.V, and Lorelai DOES pay Rory's tuition. They don't go to Friday night dinners, so Rory is able to waste money and is able to buy a new wardrobe from expensive places like Abercrombie and stuff like Juicy Couture or the overly priced things from Coach (No, I am not degrading this stores! I like them too much!!) Thanks, and please review! 


	4. Iming

Rory and Dean broke up, she's going out with Jess, and the kiss at the piano did happen. Everything more or less happened, and Luke and Lorelai are married with a seven year old girl, Stephanie, and a five year old boy, Daniel.  
  
Summary: Some secrets are better off kept, some you should tell. Bad summary. Trory with a little bit of LL (now that I know "Lukelai" is wrong).  
  
Disclaimer: I only own this story, my imagination, and the people you don't recognize. I wish I owned Chad though. :)  
  
Thanks for reviewing (if I forgot someone I am very sorry-please tell me):  
  
Barbra arabella smile1 Ange Julie Jay   
  
eNjOy!  
  
Rory signed on to the chat room. She saw BB in the on list. She clicked onto his name and typed a message.  
  
===MARY has logged on===  
  
Mary: Hey!  
  
BB: hi, sup?  
  
Mary: nothing, u?  
  
BB: nm.  
  
Mary: cool, yesterday I had to get off quickly b/c my mom would probably not approve of what I'm doing. What were we talking about?  
  
BB: It's no problem but I think that we were telling each other that we weren't telling the truth about who we really were.  
  
Mary: Oh right! So how old are you really?  
  
BB: The only thing that was wrong was my state  
  
Mary: same here, and my name  
  
BB: Oh yea, that too :)  
  
Mary: so don't tell me ur name but a name I can call you  
  
BB: okay, umm, how about......tom?  
  
Mary: okay, my name is Rachel  
  
Mary: = name changed for online purposes  
  
BB: cute. So you have a sn that I can use so I don't have to go thru the sign in shit of this chat thing?  
  
Mary: umm, yea, try umm junkfoodlovr2003.  
  
'Reminder to self: make that screen name up.' Rory said quietly to herself.  
  
Mary: u?  
  
BB: yea, blueeyedbare16  
  
Mary: that's cute!  
  
BB: yea it's a pun, bare as in naked and then bare as in bear!  
  
Mary: I like it :o)  
  
BB: I like you....  
  
Mary: you really remind me of someone!  
  
BB: u already told me that!  
  
Mary: I know. So whats new?  
  
BB: well besides the fact I hate my life, nm  
  
Mary: why do u hate ur life?  
  
BB: my dad's never home, and my mom has an unnatural crush on me....  
  
Mary: eww, ur mom like likes you?  
  
BB: pretty bad, huh  
  
Mary: so what r u gonna do?  
  
BB: I'm gonna leave here  
  
BB: I'm gonna run away to new york  
  
Mary: why do I sense a "but"?  
  
BB: but there's this girl that I really like, ya know?  
  
Mary: not really. I find attraction in the opposite sex  
  
BB: haha, no I mean have u ever really liked someone and their holding u back?  
  
Mary: I guess, but my experience is changing for them....not like that tho, it was fully my choice  
  
Mary: so ur dilemma is u really want to leave, but u rally wanna be with this girl?  
  
BB: yea, any suggestions?'  
  
Mary: does she like u?  
  
BB: well, today I found out that she might.  
  
Mary: hmm, talk to her ask her if she could maybe help  
  
Mary: I know I would help u  
  
BB: no, I can't  
  
BB: It's better if I just leave without her knowing  
  
Mary: okay, but will we still talk? I actually look forward to talking 2 u  
  
BB: mary- er- Rachel I'm flattered, but I would really like it if we kept talking. What's ur email?  
  
Mary: umm, junkfoodlovr2003yahoo.com, u?  
  
'Reminder to self: make that account too.' Rory said again to herself.  
  
BB: cool mines blueeyedbare16aol.com.  
  
Mary: okay, so when r u leaving?  
  
BB: tonight  
  
Mary: wow, so this is really what u want?  
  
BB: it's not what I want it what I need  
  
Mary: well I really wish u luck  
  
BB: that means a lot thanks  
  
Mary: sure  
  
BB: so did u get a bf yet?  
  
Mary: nope, looks like the guy I liked doesn't like me back  
  
BB: he's stupid. If u told me u wanted to go out sometime, I'd come to u in a heart beat!  
  
Mary: I'll keep that in mind! ;)  
  
BB: good. So what did u do today?  
  
Mary: I went shopping!  
  
BB: fun, I guess. I sat around all day and slept until my sister and her friend turned up the volume of the stereo and woke me up, but it was okay.  
  
BB: I got to see the girl I'm crushing---not literally! lol  
  
Mary: lol  
  
Mary: well that's good!  
  
Mary: so u have any siblings?  
  
BB: yea, CeCe, Jordan, Jackie, and Alex, do u have any?  
  
Mary: yea just my younger brother, andy  
  
BB: cool, what time is it?  
  
Mary: wow, it's 8:00! We've been talking for over an hour!!  
  
BB: well ur very interesting. Times flys!  
  
Mary: stop! Ur making me blush! Lol  
  
BB: lol!! Aww, poor Rachel!  
  
Mary: tom, shut up!!  
  
BB: I'm sorry. :)  
  
Mary: forgiven  
  
BB: good, so what r u gonna do tomorrow?  
  
Mary: my brother has a b-day party tomorrow! He's turning five.  
  
BB: oo, I have a four year old sister, Alex! She's going to a party tomorrow too. :)  
  
Mary: that's cool, maybe their friends......  
  
BB: that would be funny although we probably live like 3,000 miles from each other  
  
Mary: yea probably!  
  
BB: so, what state do u really live in?  
  
Mary: ct, u?  
  
BB: really! That's odd, me 2!!  
  
Mary: weird! I wont ask what town  
  
'Rory! Go to sleep now! We have a log day tomorrow!' Lorelai called.  
  
'Okay!' she said back.  
  
BB: Okay  
  
Mary: tom, I have to go. My mom says I have to  
  
BB: okay  
  
Mary: email me as soon as u reach shelter!  
  
BB: I promise  
  
Mary: ur so sweet!  
  
BB: :o) sweet dreams  
  
Mary: u too. :0)  
  
===MARY has logged off===  
  
Tell me what you think!! I wanna get more reviews, so please, please, please review!! Thanks. Kiki :0) 


	5. No Longer at Chilton

Rory and Dean broke up, she's going out with Jess, and the kiss at the piano did happen. Everything more or less happened, and Luke and Lorelai are married with a seven year old girl, Stephanie, and a five year old boy, Daniel.  
  
Summary: Some secrets are better off kept, some you should tell. Bad summary. Trory with a little bit of LL (now that I know "Lukelai" is wrong).  
  
Disclaimer: I only own this story, my imagination, and the people you don't recognize. I wish I owned Chad though. :)  
  
Thanks for reviewing (if I forgot someone I am very sorry-please tell me):  
  
Barbra arabella smile1 Ange Julie Jay me amanda AlexiaWarrenBellaAmore Pearls24 smile1 frackandbonechick  
  
eNjOy!  
  
HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI  
  
Rory walked to her locker getting her morning books. She expected to see Tristan there this early too, but he was no where in sight. She continued on her way to homeroom, but was stopped by Paris.  
  
'Gilmore!' she said.  
  
'Hey Paris. What can I do for you? We haven't had any meetings have we?'  
  
'No, but I've been informed that Tristan is no longer coming to Chilton, and that you were the last person to talk to him from Chilton. Please explain....'  
  
'Umm, I cant because he didn't say anything to me. If he wanted people to know where he went he would've told someone, maybe Headmaster Charleston?'  
  
'Good point. Okay see ya.' Paris said before scurrying off to the main office.  
  
So she had just been informed that Tristan isn't coming back. It wasn't even the third week of school, and he left. Things were getting weirder by the day. She gave up on thinking and went to class.  
  
'Okay, umm, your projects are assigned. Check the message board for your partners, and NO switching. If you feel like you'll die because of the person you are paired with, you will be dieing a student that Chilton is very proud of!'  
  
Rory tapped her pencil through the rest of the day. People kept giving her weird glances, like she was the reason Tristan wasn't there. It started to worry her when by next Friday, still no sign of Tristan.  
  
Her brother's party had been rescheduled this Saturday. She wouldn't be able to leave unless she snuck out. She wanted to talk to Jackie, but she knew she couldn't. She had already called her many times, but she hadn't been returning her calls.  
  
Jackie had left one message though, saying that she would stop by Rory's house very soon. Rory didn't understand. Saturday came and Rory was dressed in something her mother was worried about. She was wearing black pants, a black short sleeve shirt and a black hat. Jackie had taught her to kohl her eyes. Rory thought she looked somewhat gothic, but part of her change was taking risks.  
  
The door bell rang for what seemed the one millionth time that day and six of the kids were already there!  
  
'Hey Rory!' Mrs. Gerry said bringing her son, Mack, to Andy's party.  
  
'Hi, are you staying?'  
  
'I can't but I'll be back for a few minutes at the end.'  
  
'All right. That's fine.' Rory smiled and greeted some more people, since her mom had designated her as the "door greeter" so she could keep the party under control.  
  
'Hi, are you here for Andy's party?' Rory asked a woman she didn't recognize.  
  
'Yea, my daughter is friends with him. This is Alex, she goes to his pre- school.'  
  
'Oh, okay. I just don't recognize you, that's all.'  
  
'Oh, hey Carrie!' Lorelai said passing the door.  
  
' Are you staying?'  
  
'I can't my other son is asleep at home and were doing something special today.' The mom said.  
  
'Okay, well the party ends at three, so.'  
  
'I will be here.' She smiled and left her daughter.  
  
'How do you know her?' Rory asked.  
  
'Met her a few times. Friends of my Mom and dad. They have a son your age, in fact I believe he's the one you despise!'  
  
'Tristan?'  
  
'Yea, him.'  
  
'Oh, I didn't know he had a sister, except for the older one. Hmm.' Everyone arrived and the party began.  
  
Rory started to get a head ache from all the yelling kids so she sat outside. Her thoughts wandered to her i.ming session last night. She wondered if he was okay.  
  
Tristan hadn't been in school for the last two weeks. She found that very odd, that the two people she had been talking to decided to run away, and they both somewhat involved a girl. She didn't understand.  
  
Her headache subsided and she walked back inside, instantly wishing her mom hadn't talked her into staying with 10 screaming five year olds.  
  
Rory passed to the kitchen to wear she saw Lorelai filling up a couple of plates with more pizza.  
  
'Rory! Thank god! Here fill these plates up and I'll be back in a minute!' Lorelai said bringing the plates in her hands out to the kids. Rory went to the counter and filled the plates up. She decided to check her email.  
  
To: junkfoodlovr2003yahoo.com  
  
From: blueeyedbareaol.com  
  
Subject: hey  
  
Hey Rachel,  
  
I arrived at my friends house this morning. I am safe and sound so you can stop worrying about me! Lol! Okay I have to go, ttyl!  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Tom  
  
She saw the date seeing that it was from two weeks ago. She emailed him back:  
  
To: blueeyedbareaol.com  
  
From: junkfoodlovr2003yahoo.com  
  
Subject: re: hey  
  
Hey, that's good! I hope you are well at your friends house! My brother has his party now, it was changed from two weeks ago to today. I'd like to talk to you soon. Email me back!  
  
Yours,  
  
Rachel  
  
She signed off and went back out, deciding she couldn't handle the kids she went outside again. She fell asleep on her porch steps for about an hour. She started to get a stiff neck and woke up in discomfort.  
  
She lied down on the grass and stared up at the sky letting her thoughts drift. She started to think about Tom. He was her age and from Connecticut, that part came to her uneasy.  
  
Her mind then remembered Tristan. Oh how they were alike, but they couldn't be the same people! Out of the millions of people in Connecticut, it wasn't odd that she found one of them...was it?  
  
Again her thoughts moved back to the previous topic....Tom.  
  
Please Review! And this takes place 3 weeks after Tristan and Tom leave. I know that this few chapters are overly confusing but after the next chapter hopefully you wont be confused anymore! Any questions? Send them to me! The next chapter is a continuation. 


	6. Gone

CONTINUED FROM LAST CHAPTER  
  
Stop brain! she told herself. She only talked to him for two weeks and she felt like she's known for over a year. Like he was someone Rory knew in her everyday life.  
  
Her thoughts then wandered to Tristan. She had told him two weeks that she liked him, and that he was the reason she wanted to change. It was true, but she didn't want to scare him off. She didn't know why he hadn't showed up for school in two weeks.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a car horn; she looked up and saw the familiar BMW.  
  
'Hey Ree!' Rory called. Jackie got out of the car running to Rory. Rory saw that she had been crying.  
  
'What's wrong?' Rory asked guiding her over to the steps. They sat down.  
  
'He, he's gone.' She stuttered out.  
  
'He? Who? Nate?'  
  
'No! Tristan!' a fresh batch of tears came out. Rory felt bad and rubbed Jackie's back in shock.  
  
'What, what do you mean gone? Taken, ran away?'  
  
'He ran away! After I go on a date with Nate, me and Tristan always discuss it, but that morning when I went to talk to him, he was gone! I found this note on his pillow. My mom told me he went with his mom on a vacation!' She wiped her tears and handed Rory a crumpled note.  
  
Jackie-  
  
I know when you get this note, you'll probably want to talk about your date with me, but I left. I know your probably thinking I've gone crazy, but you remember that girl I talked to? Well I talked to her again, and she confirmed my decision. I am going south where I can sort out all of my thoughts. Please don't look for me! I need to do this, something happened yesterday that I can't quite explain, but I do know that it's not Rory's fault. Don't blame her, but go to her and tell her that I will always have a place for her in my life, and I will hopefully be back soon. I love you, Jackie, so much. Please tell CeCe, Jordan, and Alex, I will miss them very much too. With all my brotherly love,  
  
T.J.  
  
'Brotherly love?'  
  
'That parts odd I agree, but what do we do?'  
  
'Jackie, you read what I read! He needs time, although I want him back too!'  
  
'South? Where's that? New York? Florida? North Carolina? North Carolina was where he was gonna go for Military School, until, Bowman's dad forgave them all.' Rory was deep in thought when she thought of something odd.  
  
'Jackie, in the letter he mentions talking to a girl, what does he mean?'  
  
'Just some girl he talked to online with for the first time on Friday. He seemed to enjoy talking to her, why?'  
  
'Did you by any chance see who the girl was, or his name?'  
  
'Yea, why?'  
  
'Uh, just curious.' Rory said hoping she didn't suspect anything.  
  
'Well, her name was "Mary" and his was "BB".'  
  
'Hmm. Interesting.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Cause they barely knew each other if they only talked twice.' Rory said her heart racing. She hoped Jackie couldn't hear it.  
  
'That's what I don't get.' She looked at her watch.  
  
'Shit, I have to go. I just wanted to let you know.' Jackie said standing up and brushing off the back of her capris. Rory stood p too and gave Jackie a hug. After a few minutes they pulled apart. Jackie smiled weakly and walked to her car. She waved before she drove off.  
  
Rory walked inside careful so her mom didn't see her. She went online to her new yahoo account. She indeed had an email from him she opened it.  
  
To: junkfoodlovr2003yahoo.com  
  
From: blueeyedbareaol.com  
  
Subject: hey  
  
Hey Rachel,  
  
Go on line on your screen name (not chat room) and I'll talk to you then. How about around 4:30? Okay, have a good day! Yours truly,  
  
Tom  
  
Rory looked at her clock. 4:37 it read back to her. She checked her buddy list and their he was. She clicked onto his name.  
  
Junkfoodlovr2003: sry, I just got ur email  
  
Blueeyedbare: it's okay, I just got on too. :)  
  
Junkfoodlovr2003: so, umm ur sister was crying  
  
BlueEyedBare: what?  
  
Junkfoodlovr2003: u live in Hartford  
  
BlueEyedBare: well, yea, but not anymore. How did u know that?  
  
Junkfoodlovr2003: what was my chatroom name?  
  
BlueEyedBare: mary  
  
BlueEyedBare: mary? As in my mary?  
  
Junkfoodlovr2003: congrads bible boy  
  
Junkfoodlovr2003: that is what BB meant isn't it?  
  
BlueEyedBare: yea, how did u know who I was? I had no idea about you until just now!!  
  
Junkfoodlovr2003: the note u wrote to Jackie, she told me to read it, and I asked about the girl u were talking to.  
  
Junkfoodlovr2003: it all came together then.  
  
BlueEyedBare: ur not gonna tell them u talk to me r u?  
  
Junkfoodlovr2003: no, but that's because its ur decision, but Tristan, umm the stuff about ur mom.....is that true?  
  
BlueEyedBare: yea, unfortunately  
  
Junkfoodlovr2003: who r u staying with?  
  
BlueEyedBare: my friend jake short, he's an older friend. He's 24, we're like brothers  
  
Junkfoodlovr2003: come back if u meant all the stuff in ur letter!  
  
BlueEyedBare: I can't, there's stuff I can't face back there.  
  
Junkfoodlovr2003: it's weird, out of all the people I could've talked to, I found u!  
  
BlueEyedBare: yea, I think that's freaky  
  
Junkfoodlovr2003: I have to finish my hw, which lucky u seems like u wont have to finish, so im gonna go  
  
BlueEyedBare: okay and it was good to find out who my mystery crush was :o)  
  
Junkfoodlovr2003: same here. :D  
  
------JUNKFOODLOVR2003 is no longer signed on---------  
  
'Hey mom, umm, if I went to New York next weekend, what would you say?' Rory asked her mom when she was off line.  
  
'I, umm, why?' her mom asked confused.  
  
'I need to talk some sense into a friend.'  
  
'Well, umm, your only 16 and you have school tomorrow, so umm, no.'  
  
'Mom! I have to do this! He has major problems at home and he may be in trouble!'  
  
'It's a he? Definitely not! I love my virgin daughter.'  
  
'He's not someone I'm thinking of having sex with, he's someone who is really in need of a friend.'  
  
'I'll come with you.'  
  
'You can't. This is really something I need to do. Please.'  
  
'Promise to at least 4 times a day?'  
  
'I promise every hour!'  
  
'Okay, I'll help you get packed.' Lorelai said hesitantly.  
  
'Thank you!!' Rory said running to her room.  
  
The week went too slow for Rory and as soon as Friday hit, she was as thankful as ever! He had no idea she was coming and she hadn't seen him on over three weeks!  
  
Rory was packed and she took a flight down to JKF airport. She met her limousine and told the driver that she needed to see a phone book.  
  
driver the address and arrived there about a 1/2 hour later. She thanked the driver and told him that he shouldn't worry about picking her up.  
  
Before she left she had left a message on Chilton's answering machine letting them know that she would not be in school for at least Monday and Tuesday.  
  
It was an apartment, but she was planning on staying at a near by hotel. She would bring her luggage there later. Jake lived on the third floor, which she found easily taking the elevator up. She walked to 3B, and found the door open somewhat. She knocked, but no one answered. She pushed through.  
  
The apartment for a 24 year old was pretty neat. She heard a TV on and followed the sound, getting to the kitchen. Their was a young man looking through a cabinet. Rory cleared her throat, which scared the guy so he jumped.  
  
'Hi, um can, can I help you?' the guy asked.  
  
'Um, yea, are you Jake Short?'  
  
'Yea, and who are you? I don't believe I've ever met you, and I would definitely remember some like you!' she was wearing the outfit Tristan had seen on her in his kitchen. She did her make up like Jackie did it too.  
  
'Oh, um, I'm a friend of Tristan. He lives here right? As of today.'  
  
'Yea. How do you know him?'  
  
'Oh, ummm, I'm his girlfriend.' Rory said wishing that she had just left it at "friend".  
  
'He didn't mention he had a girlfriend.'  
  
'We just got together.'  
  
'Oh, well he's out, but he'll be back in like a half an hour. Your welcome to wait here if you want.'  
  
'That would be great.'  
  
'Uh-huh. So, Tristan's never had a girlfriend chase after him before.'  
  
'Well, I'm a girl who is his friend, we aren't really dating.'  
  
'Aren't really?'  
  
'Yea.'  
  
'Well have you two kissed yet?'  
  
'Uh well yea, but that was last year, in like March. It was a mistake, I had just broken up with my boyfriend and he had just broken up with his girlfriend.'  
  
'So, your name is Rory Gilmore.'  
  
'Okay, your kinda scaring me. How did you know that?'  
  
'Me and Tristan are really close. We talk a lot. Mostly about him and his new girl, but you came up more than once, and he never even meanfully kissed you. At least that what he says.'  
  
'Oh.'  
  
'So how do you and Tristan know each other?'  
  
'We go, or I guess as of this week, we went to school together.'  
  
'So, I have a Chilton girl in my apartment?'  
  
'Yea, umm, if your gonna get all sexual and stuff, I can just go...'  
  
'Rory, it's okay, it's just you must be really smart and crap.'  
  
'Okay, your kinda making me uncomfortable.'  
  
'Sorry.'  
  
'It's okay. So when you said that did you mean, well what did you mean?' Rory asked giggling.  
  
'I meant that all the girls I normally have in here don't know the difference between soap and porcelain. They're normally girlfriends of my college friends.'  
  
'Oh so your still in college?'  
  
'Yup under-grad at NYU.'  
  
'So, then you're smart too,' Rory said back.  
  
'Maybe a little.' Rory laughed and he joined.  
  
'So do you always show so much skin?'  
  
'No, I've made some big changes in my life. My wardrobe is one of them.'  
  
'Why do you wanna change?'  
  
'Because at Chilton I'm known for being quiet and studious. I still wanna be studious and quiet but not perfect. Do you understand?'  
  
'Yea. I would never have been able to go to college if in my sophomore year I didn't change!'  
  
'Yea, I'm still going to college, I just don't wanna be the one to refuse a party for homework anymore.'  
  
'There's a party tonight if you wanna go.'  
  
'As much fun as it sounds, I really shouldn't. I came to see Tristan, and then I'm gonna stay in a hotel.'  
  
'Don't be stupid, you can stay here! I have a sleeping bag. If you feel comfortable, you can sleep in Tristan's room, or on the pullout couch.'  
  
'Are you sure?'  
  
'Positive, Tristan will want you to stay to.'  
  
'Okay, I'll take the couch.'  
  
'Good, lemme put your bags by the bathroom.' He took her bags and moved them towards the couch.  
  
If I continue this chapter it'll be too long!! Please review!! 


	7. Not Exactly a Hotel

Rory and Dean broke up, she's going out with Jess, and the kiss at the piano did happen. Everything more or less happened, and Luke and Lorelai are married with a seven year old girl, Stephanie, and a five year old boy, Daniel.  
  
Summary: Some secrets are better off kept, some you should tell. Bad summary. Trory with a little bit of LL (now that I know "Lukelai" is wrong).  
  
Disclaimer: I only own this story, my imagination, and the people you don't recognize. I wish I owned Chad though. :)  
  
Thanks for reviewing (if I forgot someone I am very sorry-please tell me):  
  
Barbra arabella smile1 Ange Julie Jay me amanda AlexiaWarrenBellaAmore Pearls24 smile1 frackandbonechick  
  
eNjOy!  
  
'How long are you staying still?' Jake asked.  
  
'I don't know. At least till Tuesday.'  
  
'All right, well your welcome here as long as you need, but after like a month, your gonna have to contribute to the rent and food. But just staying here a week, you can be a guest.'  
  
'It's okay, I'll pay you anyway.'  
  
'Well if you must.' Jake said laughing. Rory laughed and rubbed her stomach.  
  
'Did your stomach just growl?'  
  
'Yea.'  
  
'Did you eat dinner?'  
  
'Umm, no, but I'm okay.'  
  
'Please do not tell me your anorexic!'  
  
'Are you kidding me? I love food! I would NEVER be an anorexic OR bulimic! I eat fast food everyday!'  
  
'Really? I think you are my new best friend! Will you come with me to school on Monday? Try and tell some of my friends there that they shouldn't be anorexic!'  
  
'Sure, why not! Crap, umm can I use your phone?'  
  
'Sure, right there.' He said pointing. Rory walked over to the phone and dialed her mom.  
  
Phone------  
  
Lu-Hello?  
  
R-hey Luke, can I speak to mom?  
  
Lu- sure, how's new york?  
  
R- I miss your coffee like hell if that's what you mean.  
  
Lu- okay, hope to see you soon.  
  
R- you too.  
  
Lo-hey honey!!! I missed you!! Come back-  
  
R- mom, I just called to say I got here fine and Tristan is being very nice to me. He's making sure I get a great hotel, with a Jacuzzi and everything.  
  
Lo-Lucky!! Well call me tomorrow morning, okay?  
  
R- Will do  
  
Lo-All right bye sweetie.  
  
R-bye.  
  
End------  
  
'Hotel? Jacuzzi?' Jake asked his eyebrows raised. He looked around as if to ask where exactly Tristan was.  
  
'Don't tell her please!'  
  
'I wont but, I guarantee, there's no Jacuzzi here and there isn't maid service.' Jake said smiling.  
  
'That's okay.' Rory said. She jumped up onto the counter and sat there looking around.  
  
'Yes you can sit up there.'  
  
'I know!' Rory said smiling sweetly.  
  
'Jake! Tara told me to say hi to you for her so, "Hi".' A familiar voice called coming through the door.  
  
'And Joe says-Mary?' Tristan asked shocked and stopping dead.  
  
'No, I doubt he said Mary, but it's good to see you too.' Rory said.  
  
'What are you doing here?'  
  
'You kinda left at a bad time. You see we had a project assigned on the Friday before you left , and we just happen to be partners.'  
  
'No, we're not, he didn't give them until AFTER I left.'  
  
'Fine, according to my mom, I'm here to get you to come back, but according to me, I'm here to umm, well, you were kind online, and I needed to talk to you—in person.'  
  
'Oh, so where are you staying?'  
  
'Jake wants me to stay here. He thinks I'd be stupid not too.'  
  
'No, of course stay here!' Tristan agreed. He put the bags of food down on the counter next to Rory. She looked through it and then looked back up.  
  
'I haven't eaten dinner yet.' Rory explained.  
  
'Jake didn't give you anything?'  
  
'Well he almost did but then we got off subject.'  
  
'Oh, well, I could go get you some pizza or something?'  
  
'I'll just eat something here. You have ice cream?'  
  
'Yea, I just bought a new container of Chocolate.'  
  
'Okay.' Rory located it and a spoon and ate right out of the container.  
  
'Yup, you'll fit in great here.' Jake said laughing at her not-so-lady-like behavior. Rory smiled and extended her arm to offer some. They both refused, as Rory finished as much as she could eat, leaving half the container left.  
  
'Wow, umm Mary, even before your changes, did you do that?' Tristan asked.  
  
'Yea. Habit.' Rory said jumping down off the counter. She stood next to Tristan.  
  
'What time is it?' she asked.  
  
'8: 16, why gotta date?' Tristan asked.  
  
'Haha very funny, but no, I was just curious.'  
  
'I feel my presence not needed, so I'm gonna go watch the rest of the game.' Jake said excusing himself.  
  
'So, welcome to New York.' Tristan said.  
  
'Come here.' She said leading him to his bedroom. She shut the door, and told him to sit.  
  
'Okay, you left because of your mom?'  
  
'She has a huge crush on me!! But she's not the only reason I left. I couldn't deal with everything. When you overheard me talking to me dad that one day, I knew I was in trouble. My dad works with an illegal corporation. He wants me to join after High school.'  
  
'So are you?'  
  
'Well the good news is it's against the rules to force someone to do it, the bad news is my father wont give up until I agree.'  
  
'You cant Tristan, you have a life in Hartford.'  
  
'I know, and that's bad, cause the more of a life I have, the harder it is to let go.'  
  
'So you'd rather me not be here?'  
  
'Technically yes, but if I screw this up with you, I'll never forgive you, so I'm glad you're here. I just wish everything wasn't so complicated.' He stood up and ran a hand through is ruffled hair.  
  
'It doesn't have to be.' She said stepping closer to him.  
  
'What do you mean?' She bit her lip and leaned up to give him a kiss. Surprised he returned it. After a few seconds she broke the kiss.  
  
'Are you gonna run away?'  
  
'No.' she laughed.  
  
'Good.' He said as he leaned forward, giving her a light kiss. She broke the kiss and looked up at Tristan with brave eyes.  
  
'You okay?' he asked.  
  
'No, not really. Kissing you was definitely not on my top 10 priority list, no offense or anything.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Cause, I made a deal that I want to have stupid relationships. The kind you had, and I cant do that to you.' She said honestly.  
  
'I think you'll come around.'  
  
'Can we forget that kiss, we just had? It'll just make everything between us complicated.'  
  
'Sure, but one day, Gilmore, one day!' Tristan laughed giving her a warm hug.  
  
'Thanks.' She pulled away and took her hoodie off.  
  
'Nice shirt.' He said smirking. It was black with rips all over it. She luckily wore a tank top underneath it.  
  
'Thanks. Umm, so about school? You obviously know that by coming up her. I'm missing school!'  
  
'Yea, I'm not going back to Hartford. My past is devastating, and here, well, Jake transferred me into a Public high School here. What about you?'  
  
'It seems like a chance to start over, a new life. Right now, I wanna be back in Stars Hollow, but I have to give it a shot. So for the time being, I'll go to school with you...for now at least.'  
  
'Okay, but just so you know, this isn't one of the hardest schools I've ever seen!'  
  
'It's okay. I'll go into honors or something.'  
  
'Okay, but there's a huge jump between Chilton.'  
  
'What are you in?'  
  
'Honors but I was behind for 2 weeks. It's hard to catch up!'  
  
'I'm up for a challenge!'  
  
'Hey Rory!' Jake called. Rory shrugged and was followed out of the room by Tristan.  
  
'Yea?'  
  
'What kind of food do you like?'  
  
'Fattening food.' She said simply.  
  
'Okay. Rory, are you gonna go with Tristan to school on Monday?'  
  
'Yea, if that's okay?'  
  
'It's no problem. My Uncle works in the admissions office!'  
  
'Good. Umm, do you guys mind if I go to sleep now?' Rory asked yawning.  
  
'Nope.' They left Rory to sleep and went to Jakes room to watch the rest of the game.  
  
Rory kept tossing and turning. She woke up several times, and then looked at the clock. 3:02 am. She decided to take her chances and she walked to Tristan's room. She observed him sleeping.  
  
She watched as his chest went up and down as he breathed. She looked over his body and then back at his face. His eyes were open and she jumped back.  
  
'You okay?' he asked grogilly.  
  
'yea, but how did you wake up?'  
  
'Light sleeper.'  
  
'Oh, umm, I kinda cant sleep umm-' he smiled and moved over opening the covers so Rory could climb in next to him.  
  
'Thanks.' She mumbled as Tristan pulled her to him making all her nervousness go away. They both fell into a peaceful slumber. The best one for both of them in three weeks.  
  
I don't know what I want to happen!! Ideas?? Please tell me what you think.....PLEASE!! Kiki :o) 


	8. Follow my Lead

SeCrEt  
  
Rory and Dean broke up, she's going out with Jess, and the kiss at the piano did happen. Everything more or less happened, and Luke and Lorelai are married with a seven year old girl, Stephanie, and a five year old boy, Daniel.  
  
Summary: Some secrets are better off kept, some you should tell. Bad summary. Trory.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own this story, my imagination, and the people you don't recognize. I wish I owned Chad though. :)  
  
enjoy!  
  
))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((  
  
Rory had spent all of Sunday sightseeing. She had been very interested in the Metropolitan Museum of Art. Tristan had been bored out of his mind, she remembered. She finally decided to end his misery, by bringing him to an exhibit with naked woman painted.  
  
This held him over a little longer, but he soon complained about the body parts being out of proportion. How did he know that? Oh yea, his name is Tristan Dugrey.  
  
Rory had slept like a baby that night. She wondered what the school would be like tomorrow, and before she could think more about it, she felt someone pushing her shoulder, telling her to wake up.  
  
She slowly opened her eyes to see a blurry person standing over her. As her eyes focused, she saw Jake.  
  
'Hey Jake.'  
  
'Hey, umm, were you in Tristan's bed Saturday night too?'  
  
'Guilty.' Rory said blushing.  
  
'Ahh, it's okay. I was just curious after coming in here to find you and Tristan sleeping—in the same bed.'  
  
'Is that okay? This place kinda scares me. I'll get used to it, I just, well he's the only thing I have from my past.'  
  
'It's fine, but Tristan's in the shower and if you wanna take one, he'll be out in about five minutes. Otherwise I'll let you sleep for like another half an hour. Then you should get up to leave for school.'  
  
'Oh, thanks. I will take a shower!' she said smiling. She was glad she slept in her cotton pajamas.  
  
'Okay. They serve breakfast at the school and every Monday, Tristan buys his breakfast, so if that's okay with you...'  
  
'That's fine. Thanks.'  
  
'Okay.' He smiled and left the room. She noticed that he was already dressed, and looked like he was leaving soon.  
  
Tristan came back into the room fully dressed. He was wearing jeans and a green army tee. Rory couldn't help but notice how good he looked.  
  
'Are you done in the bathroom?'  
  
'Yup! It's all yours.' He said putting his dirty laundry into a bag. She smiled and walked to the bathroom. When she was done she spent a good ten minutes figuring out to wear. Her mom always taught her first impressions were always the best, except for the first day of Chilton and her moms apparel!  
  
'hey Rory! Come on, you don't need to put on everything!' Jake called putting his books in his bag for school. Rory emerged after a minute wearing khaki pleated skirt and a black short sleeve shirt that tied up the sides. She wore converse high tops for shoes. Jake whistled and Rory blushed.  
  
'Come on Rory.' Jake laughed leading her outside after Tristan. Jake got a ride from a friend and Rory went with Tristan onto the subway. She kept getting this looks, like someone was gonna jump her.  
  
'Umm, Tristan, umm, everyone's staring at me.' She said quietly when she was seated with him on the train.  
  
'I've noticed.' He laughed.  
  
'Can you do something?' she pleaded.  
  
'Will you get mad if I kissed you? That would make them look on with jealousy.'  
  
'Okay.' She said reluctantly.  
  
'It wont mean anything, I promise. Just play along.' She nodded. Tristan thought quickly and whispered jibber jabber in her ear. She laughed flirtatiously. They couldn't help but notice the stares they were getting, and how quickly the seats were filling.  
  
Next he took her hand and kissed it sweetly, she tried her best to hide her red cheeks and snuggled up against his chest. There was a woman who was standing obviously in search of a seat. She was one of the on lookers.  
  
'Follow my lead.' He whispered into her hair.  
  
'Kay.' She mumbled.  
  
'Excuse me?' Tristan got the attention of the lady.  
  
'Mmm?'  
  
'Do you want my seat?' he asked.  
  
'Oh, umm, are you sure?' she asked.  
  
'Yea.' He got up and let the lady into his seat, so that now Tristan was standing. Rory took this as her chance.  
  
'Babe, you said, your head hurt.'  
  
'I'm fine.'  
  
'No, here.' She stood and Tristan sat down. She sat down on his lap.  
  
'Now we can all sit!' she said gleefully. She put her hands to his chest and sliding them around his neck to hold on.  
  
'Are you two boyfriend/girlfriend?' the lady asked.  
  
'Yea, almost a year, right?' she asked Tristan.  
  
'Oh, umm, yea, wow, that long.' He smirked.  
  
'You two couldn't be that old.'  
  
'We're Seniors.' Tristan said.  
  
'Oh, wow, are you two excited for college?'  
  
'Yea.' Rory answered for them. The subway P.A. announced their stop.  
  
'Nice meeting you.' Rory said before dragging Tristan off.  
  
'Seniors?' she asked.  
  
' I forgot to mention that I applied for senior year, didn't I.'  
  
'Umm, yea!!' Rory said.  
  
'Well, you could be a Junior if you want, but Senior year is more exciting. Plus we're learning the same stuff this year as we did last year!'  
  
'Fine, but what about SAT's?'  
  
'I'm using my old ones. You should too. They're high enough, right? Don't you have a 1497?'  
  
'Yea, but, fine!!' Rory said although she really was excited to be a senior.  
  
'I knew you'd agree to it!'  
  
'Yea, but it was a 1511, not a 1497.'  
  
'Well that just makes you smarter!' he said.  
  
'So you know what I got, what about you?'  
  
'1583.' He said quietly. Rory made a humph noise and clasped hands with Tristan so she wouldn't get lost.  
  
About 20 minutes later they went into a large school building. By the way kids dressed, Rory could tell that the majority of the school was quite wealthy.  
  
'Mrs. Carrol, I have a friend who may be joining the school.' Tristan said to the secretary.  
  
'All right. Mr. Floyd should be in his office.' Tristan got Rory registered and brought her to his homeroom. There were three girls sitting on desks holding a plate of cookies.  
  
'Hey Tristan.' One of the girls said to Tristan, holding out the plate.  
  
'Okay whats this for?'  
  
'Just a welcome to our school.' He rolled her eyes and said thanks turning to bring Rory over to another group of desks.  
  
'Okay, why am I feeling a strong vibe from those girls?' Rory asked when they were alone.  
  
'There all competing for me.'  
  
'That's sick.'  
  
'Yup, all you have to do is ask.' Tristan smirked.  
  
'You helped me out on the subway so, I'll help you out here.' She said bravely.  
  
'You sure? You make a move on me, and you'll probably get a death wish!'  
  
'Yea, I know, but I owe you.' She said.  
  
'Okay. Any plans?'  
  
'Yup.' Rory told him to stay and she walked over to the tissue box and took a tissue. She spit her gum into it and walked back to Tristan. She looked through her bag and pulled out a compact, and observed herself. Content with her reflection she put it away.  
  
'You don't need that Mary.' He whispered in her ear.  
  
'Really?' she asked pouting. The other girls looked over in severe jealousy. One more girl to compete with. They watched in anger as the girl gave him a kiss right on the lips.  
  
'You know you don't have to kiss me.' He whispered when they broke apart.  
  
'Yea, but those bimbo's are drooling over you and I cant help but make them even more jealous!'  
  
'You wanna go to prom with me?' he asked randomly.  
  
'Tristan, we have like seven months before that!'  
  
'I know, but that invite still stands.'  
  
'Okay.' She said smiling.  
  
The week went by fast. She met some new girls who just thought of Tristan as another player. Rory tried to look at him that way, but she was caught up in the competition to be his girl. She knew that they both liked each other and every time they kissed, she felt a rush go through her body.  
  
There was a something unexplainable, but she had made it clear numerous times that she didn't want to date him. What he didn't know was that there was supposed to be a, "yet" at the end of that statement.  
  
Please RR!!! I love all of you who review, because it either gives me a boost of confidence or makes me improve my writing! Thanks. Kiki :0) 


	9. And my mother calls

SeCrEt  
  
Rory and Dean broke up, she's going out with Jess, and the kiss at the piano did happen. Everything more or less happened, and Luke and Lorelai are married with a seven year old girl, Stephanie, and a five year old boy, Daniel.  
  
Summary: Some secrets are better off kept, some you should tell. Bad summary. Trory.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own this story, my imagination, and the people you don't recognize. I wish I owned Chad though. :)  
  
enjoy!  
  
))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((  
  
Okay, so the school wasn't exactly what Rory had thought it would be. Rory had trouble fitting in with the people there. She decided that she would be girly-girl in school and then just whatever she felt like anytime else.  
  
Mom? Yea, Rory kind of forgot about her. Rory was having to much fun making people look at her. The first week of her new school she got asked out fifteen times, although the same people asked her out more than once.  
  
Rory and Tristan decided that if they were gonna kiss that openly it should mean something, so the following week, they told everyone that they were just friends.  
  
Rory had been at the school for a month now and it was only noon on a Saturday sitting on the rollout couch that she remembered her family in Stars Hollow. She had to call them.  
  
Phone--------  
  
Lu- Yea?  
  
R- Hey Luke  
  
Lu- Hey, long time no talk  
  
R- Yea, sorry about that. I kinda got caught up in my own little world here, ya know. It's amazing!  
  
Lu-Well it's good to hear from you every now and then, although you know that your mom wants you to call more!  
  
R- Yea, I know.  
  
Lu-Which brings me to my next point, why did you call here and not your mom directly?  
  
R- Cause I need to talk to someone who isn't directly related to me, but that I can trust.  
  
Lu-Are you okay?  
  
R- Well, um, physically I'm fine, but emotionally, I don't know if I wanna come back.  
  
Lu- Are you serious?  
  
R- Luke, it's amazing in New York! It's a chance to make a new start.  
  
Lu- Just curious but what's wrong with your life now?  
  
R- It's too perfect. Look I just wanted to let you know that's a possibility, and tell mom that I'll call her tonight.  
  
Lu- Is there anything I could say to change your mind?  
  
R- I don't think so.  
  
Lu-Okay, bye kiddo.  
  
R- Bye.  
  
End--------------  
  
'Luke who was that?' Lorelai asked coming through the door for her afternoon coffee.  
  
'Oh, ummm, just the, um, coffee supplier, yea the coffee supplier.  
  
'Oh, but since when does a conversation with the coffee supplier end with, "bye kiddo"?'  
  
'New guy, he's nice.' Luke said turning around and pouring her coffee.  
  
'Mmm. I miss Rory. When will she call? She hasn't called in forever!!'  
  
'I know, she'll call soon. You know she will.'  
  
'Okay.' Lorelai said staring down at the counter sadly, and drawing endless circles.  
  
'It'll get better.'  
  
'How do you know? My freaking teenage daughter is alone in New York! She wont even tell where!! For all I know, she could have became a hooker with a bad rep! My Rory, a hooker!!'  
  
'She says she needs to do this.'  
  
'You talked to her?'  
  
'Oh, umm, yea.'  
  
'When?'  
  
'Just before you came in.'  
  
'What did she say? When is she coming home? She has school Luke and college and—'  
  
'She's not coming home.'  
  
'What?' Lorelai asked her voice squeaky.  
  
'She doesn't want to come home and she's pretty firm on her decision.'  
  
'Why would she not call me too?' She fighting back tears.  
  
'She needed someone who wouldn't bombard her with questions, she said she was gonna call you tonight.'  
  
'Yea, and she also said that she'd call everyday. Look where that brought us.' Lorelai said taking a sip of her coffee.  
  
NEW YORK======  
  
'Hey Rory.' Devon said coming into Jake's apartment.  
  
'Hey.'  
  
'So umm, Jake told me that you were here, and I just wanted to talk to you.'  
  
'Devon, I hardly know you! All I know is that you're 23, in Jake's classes and that you know my name!' Rory laughed.  
  
'What do you mean I know your name? Of course I do!'  
  
'Well, I know this one guy in particular who doesn't. Well he does, he just doesn't choose to use it.' Rory said.  
  
'Tristan?'  
  
'Yea. So what did you need to talk to me about?'  
  
'Your home. Your real home.'  
  
'Ahh, and why?'  
  
'Everyone wants you here, me too, but I'm the one wondering, but why aren't you at home...with your family.'  
  
'Because I have some issue's that I cant face anymore. My town is literally 100 people and my secrets are their secrets. I just needed a place to start over, and with Tristan here, it gave me a good excuse to come. My only problem is convincing my mom. If I really know her, she'll track me down!'  
  
'You like Tristan.'  
  
'What? That's upsurd!' Rory laughed.  
  
'No it's true, that's the second time you've mentioned his name to me and you have some kind of glow when you mention his name.'  
  
'Well, he knows I like him.'  
  
'And he likes you, why aren't you to dating? I mean you already kiss him willingly,'  
  
'Why cant people just leave it alone?' Rory asked frustrated and standing up letting the blanket roll off her.  
  
'Everyone's curious! Even Tristan!'  
  
'Well then you can tell everyone to leave me alone about, because this bull is making regret every decision I ever did with Tristan!'  
  
'Every decision?'  
  
'UHHH!! Just tell everyone to leave me alone!' Rory said before walking away and into Tristan's room where she could shut the door and lock it.  
  
Jake and Tristan went out to get some movies. They left Rory a note since she was sleeping when they left. It seemed like she was alone in Tristan's room for a life time! She decided to start looking around his room. She had never really paid much attention to his living habits.  
  
She went over to the small dresser and opened the wooden box on top. She found several pictures of a young boy and a father just having fun. Some other pictures were a whole family, four kids and two parents. Rory took this as Tristan's family a long time ago. Before his father started his insane business trips.  
  
She found an article in the bottom. It was about the government finding this illegal group, and how they have destroyed it. No members left. On the bottom, was a small message she took to be written by Tristan, It read, "Every member? What about the one I'm related too?"  
  
She decided to check the rest of the room sighing and trying to make the box look like it hadn't been searched through. She looked at the clock on the wall. She had been in his room for two hours.  
  
She knew that Devon had left, he wouldn't have had the guts to stay, and she knew that the two guys weren't back yet. She would have heard them wrestling for the remote control by now.  
  
She lied down on Tristan's bed sniffing in his scent. She yearned to be in his strong arms, protecting her from all the bad things in life. No, stop! You can't think of him like that!! By why not? Her mind battled itself. Both sides surrendering and defeated at the same time. She heard a light knock on the door.  
  
'Come in, it's open.' She said just loud enough for the person on the other side to hear. The door slowly opened and a familiar head looked through.  
  
'Hey, you okay?' Tristan asked worried.  
  
'Not really.' She said looking down. He frowned and shut the door behind himself.  
  
'Speak to me.' He said sitting on the bed next to Rory.  
  
'How did you know I was in here?'  
  
'Devon came by the store on the way out. He told us what happened.'  
  
'Oh.' She said as her cheeks got a little red to them.  
  
'Hey, hey, now don't blush. I already know what I do to you. Just tell me what's on your mind.' He said putting a strand of her behind her ear. She let out a deep breath and looked up to meet his gaze.  
  
'I called my step-dad today. I told him I wasn't coming home. I have to call my mom tonight so I can make it sound better than it really is.'  
  
'Is it better than it really is?'  
  
'No. That's my point.'  
  
'I see?' he said in a questioning tone.  
  
'My step-dad, Luke, he'll tell my mom, which is fine, but then my mom will track me down here in New York and literally drag me back to Connecticut.'  
  
'Mary, let it go! You know that's only a fraction of it, so what's the rest?'  
  
'It annoys me how well you can see into my brain and what I'm thinking.'  
  
'I have talents.' He smirked, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
'Okay, so umm, well I was talking to Devon.'  
  
'Which I know.' He encouraged.  
  
'Right, so he asked me something and I just wanted you to get it from my perspective.'  
  
'That would be helpful.'  
  
'So, the statement was always that I didn't want to go out with you, but the way I wanted it to be is that I don't want to go out with you yet.'  
  
'Okay, confused.'  
  
'Tristan, I wanna be with you! I do, but I don't know if I'm ready to have a relationship with your type.'  
  
'Wasn't that supposed to be part of your change? Was it not me you were talking to in my kitchen wearing very revealing clothes?'  
  
'See, that's my problem, this whole changing thing is harder than I thought it would be.'  
  
'Do you need help?'  
  
'How could you help?' she asked almost pleading for his help anyway.  
  
'Your only boyfriends were Bag Boy and Jess, right?'  
  
'Yea, why?'  
  
'Why? They treated you like dirt! One just dumped for the hell of it and the other dumped you cause he didn't want to trust you. That's probably why you don't wanna date or even try!'  
  
'I wanna try!' she protested. He raised his eyebrow at her.  
  
'Okay, I'm out of thoughts.' She said finally defeated.  
  
'Mary, it's a Saturday afternoon, and you're just sitting there!'  
  
'I'd actually like to stay in today...with you. Could you help me?' Tristan smirked.  
  
'Are you willing to give "us" a shot?'  
  
'I'm not sure.' She said but stood up in front of Tristan.  
  
'What are you doing?'  
  
'Trying this umm, the thing on the subway...' she tried to explain and sat on his lap. He looked amused and slightly confused.  
  
'Your sitting on my lap.' He said smirking.  
  
'Yea, umm, you get the next move, cause I'm scared and I, I don't know what to do and I wanna have someone, but I don't know—' her rambling was silenced by Tristan's finger over her soft lips.  
  
'It's okay. I'm here to make it all better.' He said sweetly.  
  
'Oh, I can't! Not yet at least.' She said very much regretting her decision, but still sitting on his lap.  
  
'Can't do what?' he asked confused.  
  
'I can't have, umm, I, uh ya know, intercourse, umm like sexual—'  
  
'Sex? You think I was gonna just have sex with you like this?'  
  
'Well, isn't that what you meant?' she asked now embarrassed.  
  
'Umm, not really. I was more so going along the lines of a hug, or saying comforting things.'  
  
'Oh.' She said red from assuming. He smirked and rubbed her back.  
  
'Don't be someone else, Mary. Be yourself around me. The only thing that could happen is I fall even more in love with you.'  
  
'Okay, give me a minute to process what you just said.' She took a few deep breaths and then was about to continue but the phone rang. The two jumped up.  
  
'Rory? Tristan? Could either of you get that?' Jake called. Rory picked it up.  
  
Phone--------  
  
R- Hello?  
  
M- Hi, this is Morgan Stone calling on behalf of your aparfment.  
  
R- Okay?  
  
M- Well, I just wanted to let you know that the cable man has fixed the wire.  
  
R- Oh, okay thanks.  
  
End---------  
  
'Cable works again.' Rory shrugged, and then groaned when the phone rang again not even 10 seconds after she hung up the phone.  
  
Phone---------  
  
R- Yea?  
  
L- Rory?  
  
R- Umm, no this is Rachel, who's this?  
  
L- I'm her mother.  
  
R- Well in that case, hi mom.  
  
'Mare, I'm gonna—' Tristan pointed to the door, but Rory shook her head and pleaded with her eyes for him to stay with her. He sat down on the bed next to Rory and held her hand.  
  
L- Rachel?  
  
R- Fake name, so I was gonna call you!  
  
L- Yea that's what you've been saying for like a month!  
  
R- Sorry.  
  
L- Yea and I even had to 69 this because my daughter wont give me the number!  
  
R- Mom, Luke told you what I said, so yea it's true. I'm staying here.  
  
L- But why? Rory, you have a wonderful life here! What about high school? College? Are you even gonna go to college?  
  
R- You know what? My life there wasn't wonderful! I hated it, and I'm happy here! I met a guy here, and I made some really good friends!  
  
L- A guy? Rory, are you having—  
  
R- Stop!! Stop, it's not your place to tell me I can't go out with a guy, and no, I'm not! God, why must everything be assumptions?  
  
L- Rory, when was the last time you called? When was the last time I saw you? When was the last time, when was the last time I brought you to school? God your only 16!  
  
R- Just because you made a mistake doesn't mean I'll make it! I might I don't know, but god! Why cant I live my life the way it should be lived?  
  
L- Rory, I just want what's best for you, and I don't think it's fooling around with some boy! Wasn't the reason you left to talk a friend into coming back?  
  
R- Yea, but when I got here, I knew I belonged.  
  
L-Rory, honey, please, tell me why you can't stay here? I've done everything I could so you could do what you want!  
  
R- I wanna be able to wake up knowing that today, if I fail a test, I know I'll live, something which I cant do in Stars Hollow. I wanna be able to wake up one morning and decide to just, just whatever I want without curfew, without parents. I wanna be free  
  
L- Maybe if I talk to you some other time, I'll get through to you.  
  
R- Yea, maybe.  
  
L- Okay, I love you sweetie.  
  
R- Love you too.  
  
End------------  
  
'Your mom?' Tristan asked.  
  
'Uh yea! God, she doesn't understand!'  
  
'She doesn't want to. Give it time, it'll settle with her soon. She just needs time.'  
  
'You always know what to say!' Rory said leaning her head on his arm.  
  
'So who's your boyfriend?' he asked seriously.  
  
'If you have to ask me that question, you don't deserve that 1580!'  
  
'Maybe I don't. I'll give it to you. I don't want it!' Tristan said laughing.  
  
'Today was not a good day.'  
  
'Today was not a good day, no.' Tristan agreed rubbing her arm. They stayed like that for a while before emerging from the room, to find Jake writing at the table.  
  
No, that day was not a good day, but they have to get through the bad to get to the good. Kind of like a hurricane. You have to go through that treacherous rain, that comes down so hard and fast you could die, but when you get to the eye...everything's soft and peaceful. You almost enjoy it, but you know that in order for you to get out of the storm, you have to risk your life once again. Except no one dies just from one bad day. At least no one sane.  
  
REVIEW!! Oh and this story is definitely way out of character for Rory! I had this whole big plan, and then I kind of just took another path without knowing it! Tell me what you think!!! Kiki :0) 


	10. She's Tristans Babe

SeCrEt  
  
Rory and Dean broke up, she's going out with Jess, and the kiss at the piano did happen. Everything more or less happened, and Luke and Lorelai are married with a seven year old girl, Stephanie, and a five year old boy, Daniel.  
  
Summary: Some secrets are better off kept, some you should tell. Bad summary. Trory.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own this story, my imagination, and the people you don't recognize. I wish I owned Chad though. :)  
  
enjoy!  
  
))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((  
  
Monday arrived all to quickly. She and her mom were still not talking, but Rory couldn't help that. Rory decided that she really didn't feel like wearing anything girl-girl or flattering. She was in a depressed mood, so she decided on showing it. She wore all black. Her pants were baggy and loose and her shirt was revealing and loose. It tied up the front with a ribbon, and on her feet she wore her high tops.  
  
She came out of the bathroom that morning still wishing she was asleep, dreaming and counting sheep. Being awake at this ungodly hour was horrible, but at least she was able to get coffee! She poured herself a cup and answered the door, which someone was knocking on.  
  
'Is there a funeral?' the young man asked.  
  
'No, can I help you?' she asked thinking maybe her kohl eyes and temporary black hairstreaks were going a little overboard.  
  
'Yea, is Jake here?'  
  
'Yea, hold on.' Rory come away from the door and came back with Jake.  
  
'Hey Dan!' Jake said high five-ing the guy.  
  
'Hey, umm so aren't you gonna introduce me?' Dan said but then added, 'Guess not.' When Rory walked away.  
  
'She's going through a rough time. She'll be fine soon.'  
  
'So, umm, are you two, ya know?' Dan asked.  
  
'Rory? No, no, she's Tristan's babe.'  
  
'Oh lucky shit, he is then. She's a pretty one.'  
  
'Tristan where is my bag?' Rory yelled. Tristan came out holding a bag in his hand.  
  
'Oh, thanks.' She said showing a small smile. She sat on the floor and put her arm gloves on.  
  
'Hey Dan!' Tristan said looking up.  
  
'Hey.'  
  
'What are you doing here?'  
  
'I'm taking Jake to his interview. I got lucky, they hired me early!'  
  
'Good for you.' Tristan said before helping Rory with her bag.  
  
'She's still hot at least.' Dan said to Jake.  
  
'Yea, it's hard to care for two teenagers when you're still in the midst of being one!'  
  
'Well, you ready?' Dan asked.  
  
'Yup. Hey, love bugs, I'll see you tonight.' Jake said before leaving.  
  
'Love bugs?' Rory asked raising her eyebrows. Tristan just laughed.  
  
'How ya feeling? Still depressed and shitty?'  
  
'I'm better, but I still feel the need for black.'  
  
'So, my best friend is going goth today. Hmm, just as long as I can still do this too you.' He said before pulling Rory to him a tickling her.  
  
'Stop!!' She laughed out and tried to get out of Tristan's hold but was laughing to hard too use any of her strength. He finally let her go, she was lying on his lap staring up at him.  
  
'We're gonna be late.' Tristan said quietly, but still keeping her gaze.  
  
'We should go. You never picked up your swimsuit. Remember, they decided to get new ones after their second meet?'  
  
'Uhh! Fine.' Tristan said smiling. He helped Rory up and left for school with her. Tristan in effort to get his mind off of his past decided to do Swim team. He had surprised everyone with his fast speed and non-stop endurance.  
  
Rory had thought about it too, since she needed something to clear her mind more than he did, but when she went for try-outs, she chickened out and sat on the bench, patiently waiting for Tristan to be done.  
  
The days went by quickly and Rory, and Tristan became better and better acquainted. They never really "dated" but they knew that to go out with other people was a no-no. November crept up on them, leaving them with two days of October left. Rory's moods had been changing often that month, but she kept getting more and more stable.  
  
I'll try to update soon. Also someone reviewed and told me that SAT scores were scored in tens, well they left it anonymous and I just wanted to say thanks. My dad told me the wrong information then. Okay, thanks everyone else too!! 


	11. Chat's with Jackie

SeCrEt  
  
Rory and Dean broke up, she's going out with Jess, and the kiss at the piano did happen. Everything more or less happened, and Luke and Lorelai are married with a seven year old girl, Stephanie, and a five year old boy, Daniel.  
  
Summary: Some secrets are better off kept, some you should tell. Bad summary. Trory.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own this story, my imagination, and the people you don't recognize. I wish I owned Chad though. :)  
  
enjoy!  
  
))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((  
  
Phone--------  
  
C-Hello?  
  
L-Hey is this Carrie?  
  
C-Yes  
  
L- Hi, this is Lorelai, Andrews mom.  
  
C-Oh hi.  
  
L- Hi, umm, do you have a girl named Jackie living there?  
  
C-yes, would you like to talk to her?  
  
L- Please.  
  
C-Hold on.  
  
'Jackie!! Phone.'  
  
'Kay!'  
  
J-Hello?  
  
L- Hi Jackie this is Lorelai Gilmore, Rory's mom.  
  
J- Oh hey  
  
L- Hi. Do you have any time today? I wanted to talk to you.  
  
J- Sure. I could meet you now if you want.  
  
L- Now would be great. Starbucks?  
  
J- Sure. See you in a few.  
  
End-----------------  
  
Jackie took her keys and left in her BMW to meet Lorelai at the Starbucks. She never really met her, but she had heard many stories of her from Rory. She wandered how Rory was doing. She had heard from her brother that Rory had left for New York. She was sure that was why her mom wanted to talk to her. She pulled into the parking lot and ordered a frappuccino and sat down at an empty table. Lorelai arrived a few minutes later ordered herself a coffee and sat down with Jackie.  
  
'Hi, you must be Lorelai.' Jackie said standing up.  
  
'Yes, and you're Jackie?'  
  
'Mmhmm. So why did you wanna talk to me?'  
  
'About my daughter.'  
  
'Ahh, okay what about her?'  
  
'How did you meet her?'  
  
'Well I'm an assistant at Tristan's younger brother's preschool and Tristan was bringing Rory home from Chilton one day and he picked me up too.'  
  
'Oh, and how did you become friends?'  
  
'Well we talked and then we decided to go shopping. We kinda became real friends during our shopping trip.'  
  
'Where's Rory?'  
  
'You don't know?'  
  
'No, I know, but do you?'  
  
'Yea, she's in New York.'  
  
'That's all she told you?'  
  
'No actually I haven't talked to Rory yet, but I've talked to Tristan a few times.'  
  
'Where in New York?'  
  
'Look, Rory is my friend, she asked me not to tell anyone when she left and I'm gonna keep my promise.'  
  
'Jackie, this is my 16 year old daughter I'm talking about who's camping out with another 16 year old boy!! Tell me, where she is!'  
  
'Lorelai, you really need to wait till Halloween to have so much sugar, and you only have three days so....'  
  
'JACKIE!!!'  
  
'Lorelai, I wont tell you. When I agreed to come here, I thought you were just gonna ask about my friendship and make sure she was okay. Obviously she doesn't want anyone from here to bother her, otherwise she loves you and she would call you more.'  
  
'How do you know she doesn't call me.'  
  
'I do have a brother. Me and him are close, we talked about things that we couldn't talk to anyone else about.'  
  
'You did not just say that, now I demand you tell me where she is!'  
  
'Or what?'  
  
'I'll file for kidnapping.'  
  
Review Please! :0) 


	12. Hot friend

SeCrEt  
  
Rory and Dean broke up, she's going out with Jess, and the kiss at the piano did happen. Everything more or less happened, and Luke and Lorelai are married with a seven year old girl, Stephanie, and a five year old boy, Daniel.  
  
Summary: Some secrets are better off kept, some you should tell. Bad summary. Trory.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own this story, my imagination, and the people you don't recognize. I wish I owned Chad though. :)  
  
enjoy!  
  
))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((  
  
The days went by quickly and Rory, and Tristan became better and better acquainted. They never really "dated" but they knew that to go out with other people was a no-no. November crept up on them, leaving them with two days of October left. Rory's moods had been changing often that month, but she kept getting more and more stable.  
  
The Halloween dance was coming up and Tristan desperately wanted to go with Rory, but he knew that he should wait until she was fully prepared...not that he listened anyway. October 29th, wasn't a big day at the school, it just meant that that Friday, the dance would be held.  
  
'Fefe!!' Ashlee called to Rory. She and Rory had become friends very quickly. Rory and Ashlee were not complete opposites but they had enough things alike to be able to keep the friendship.  
  
Ashlee or Ash is a 5'6" true blonde who is beautiful and actually really smart. Rory thought it was amazing how blond's got degraded and how many of the blonds that Rory had met were brilliant. Rory liked to see Ashlee put people in their place for calling her stupid.  
  
'Enough with the nicknames!' Rory laughed allowing her to catch up.  
  
'Well, then enough with drinking coffee!' She came back.  
  
'Grr!! Why can't my obsession's be my obsessions?' Rory laughed walking with her to their next class, English.  
  
'Because, and plus, your friend may have something to do with it!'  
  
'My friend?' Rory asked seriously not understanding.  
  
'Yea! Tristan! You come to school with him everyday, and every girl in this school, not to mention myself, would die to be you! Like every girl here observes you wondering what it is about you that attracts him!'  
  
'Is that why you're my friend?'  
  
'No, don't be stupid, you're seriously like my sister, just with an awfully hot friend!' Ash said play fanning herself. Rory gave her a playful shove and walked into the classroom. Everyone was staring at her and Ashlee. The two tried to avoid the glances and getting to their seats, Rory made eye contact with Tristan very much confused.  
  
'Okay, umm, before the teacher comes, I suggest you people stop staring at Rory, and mind your own fucking business!' Ashlee shouted. Rory pleaded with Tristan to tell her what was going on, but he just laughed.  
  
'Hey Ashlee, umm, this Friday, ya know, umm—'  
  
'No Sean, I'm not gonna go to the Halloween dance with you, sorry, I already have a date!' Ashlee could get a little pissed off at people. The teacher came in and started her lesson. Rory kept getting weird stares from people, but tried her best to ignore them, including Tristan.  
  
The class went by slowly, and finally the teacher let them out. Tristan caught Rory by the arm before she could leave and gave her a single red rose.  
  
'Come to the Halloween dance with me.' He said. Rory smiled and bit her bottom, and accepted the rose.  
  
'I would love to go to the dance with you!' she gave him and hug and pulled away. Everyone clapped including Ashlee. Rory looked around and smiled. She finally allowed herself to be taken. He gave her another hug and then left for his next class, one they didn't have together. Ashlee and Rory had all of their classes together.  
  
They walked down the hall laughing.  
  
'So you knew this was gonna happen?' Rory asked.  
  
'Yup! Everyone knew it. I had to let some steam off from holding it in so long that I had to yell the business thing.'  
  
'Everyone knew! God, and I had no clue. I wished it, but—'  
  
'Yea we know! So does Tristan know where you live?'  
  
'I live with---umm I live with my mom, and she'll give him directions I'm sure.' Ashlee gave her a strange look.  
  
'Okay.' She said, and then continued. 'So anyway, I was looking over your outfit today. Great choice for being asked out!'  
  
'I felt like being little punkish today. So I looked in my closet and I saw these pants and this top! Actually this is first outfit Tristan saw me when we were back at our old school. I was wearing this and he saw me. It was the first time I told him I liked him; we were in his kitchen. His sister was on the phone.' Rory laughed and looked at her outfit.  
  
She was wearing the rose pink low-slung baggy pants with several chains, and a white tight fitting tank top that fit her well. She took a chance and wore a black bra and did her makeup the way Jackie did it. She also put the fake earring on her belly button, and made sure everyone could see it. She felt like she was showing too much skin, but decided to be risky. She wore her hair in a messy bun. No one stopped her. Tristan just whistled that morning, and Jake made a face saying that she was too hot for her own good.  
  
'Really that's kinda funny if you think about it! That outfit is good luck!'  
  
'Yea, but Ash, you have a great outfit on too!' Ashlee was wearing a racer back ribbed tee with a bright green bra, and a matching skirt that went down only to the end of her butt. Her hair was also in a messy bun.  
  
'Well we both look hot!' she said compromising.  
  
'Seriously. You know I'm feeling really good!' Rory and Ashlee turned the corner. They entered the class and an hour later were dismissed. They headed to lunch and walked around a corner almost bumping into someone.  
  
'Whoa, sorry.' Ashlee said. Rory opened her mouth but nothing came out but a squeak.  
  
'Dean.'  
  
Okay more soon, I hope!! 


	13. Oh so enjoyable Talks with an ex

Rory and Dean broke up, she's going out with Jess, and the kiss at the piano did happen. Everything more or less happened, and Luke and Lorelai are married with a seven year old girl, Stephanie, and a five year old boy, Daniel.  
  
Summary: Some secrets are better off kept, some you should tell. Bad summary. Trory with a little bit of LL (now that I know "Lukelai" is wrong).  
  
Disclaimer: I only own this story, my imagination, and the people you don't recognize. I wish I owned Chad though. :)  
  
Thanks for reviewing (if I forgot someone I am very sorry-please tell me):  
  
Barbra arabella smile1 Ange Julie Jay me amanda AlexiaWarrenBellaAmore Pearls24 smile1 frackandbonechick bBy x jUjUbee Callista Nicteryn  
  
eNjOy!  
  
'Seriously. You know I'm feeling really good!' Rory and Ashlee turned the corner. They entered the class and an hour later were dismissed. They headed to lunch and walked around a corner almost bumping into someone.  
  
'Whoa, sorry.' Ashlee said. Rory opened her mouth but nothing came out but a squeak.  
  
'Dean.'  
  
'Fef?' Ashlee asked looking at Rory.  
  
'Dean, what are you doing here?'  
  
'It's nice to see you too. So Rory did you change your name?'  
  
'Dean how did you find me?'  
  
'you know for someone like you, don't you think that outfits a stretch.' Ashlee couldn't watch him talk to her like that.  
  
'Umm, excuse me, who are you too talk to her like that?'  
  
'hey, Barbie! Go find Ken and leave us alone.'  
  
'Ken? You really crossed the barrier there—'  
  
'Hey Babe.' Quinn said walking by and pulling her into a hug knowing the argument that was going on.  
  
'Quinn, I'm busy!'  
  
'Sorry, should I ask you about why you're going to RIS-D and not Berkeley now or later.' Ashlee caught on quickly.  
  
'Oh, umm, well I'm not going to RIS-D cause they seem to stupid there, and I'm not going to Berkeley cause I would be too far away from you, but I got a full scholarship to Duke, so I'm gonna go there. Now, go away cause I need to finish here.' Quinn winked at Rory and left.  
  
'I thought you didn't get into RIS-D! Didn't they like not want a person with your score?'  
  
'What did you get a 400?' Dean asked.  
  
'No, and you're a jerk, but I got a 1578. They had two Ashlee's next to each other and they mixed us up.'  
  
'Oh, well Duke's good too. Oh gotta go I see my lover!' Rory said leaving Ashlee to take care of Dean. Ashlee enjoyed doing things like that. Rory saw Tristan walking and ran to him. He pulled her into a classroom.  
  
'Okay, he's familiar.'  
  
'Dean, member him? Yea. My old boyfriend. He's here and I don't know why. Ashlee will take care of him.'  
  
'We have to piss him off.' Tristan said, 'Do jumping Jacks. It'll make you flushed and take out your hair. Put it back up as you go out.' Rory sighed and did 50 jumping Jacks. Her cheeks were red and Tristan held his breath for 2 minutes. They looked like that had just had sex. They walked out of the room and towards the two bickering people.  
  
'Dean what are you doing here?' Rory asked tired.  
  
'I came to bring you back since you weren't doing a great job at it yourself. And since you've obviously don't remember who you used to be.'  
  
'Hey umm, Ashlee, could you? And Tristan, you too?'  
  
'But, Mary...'  
  
'Please, I'll see you at our table.' They nodded and walked off. Rory sighed and brought Dean into an empty classroom.  
  
'Didn't know you were that eager to get back with me.'  
  
'That's the last thing I'd do. Dean you can just go back home because I'm not leaving.'  
  
'Yes you are. You can stay at school today but you're coming home. You need to get some common sense back! I mean look at you!'  
  
'Look at me? What's that supposed to mean?'  
  
'You show more than you cover up!!'  
  
'Dean you need to leave, and just so you know I'm not coming with you.'  
  
'What happened here? Your mom is going crazy and Chilton people are always coming into Stars hollow!'  
  
'What happened here? I fell in love, in love with someone who wont hurt me, who will trust me, and I made friends with people I wanna be like. Just tell my mom when you go back that I'm doing well and I'm not pregnant. At least not yet.'  
  
'Not yet? Rory, what is wrong with you?'  
  
'Nothing is wrong. I changed, and I changed for the good.' Rory said before leaving. On her way out of the classroom she threw a piece of paper in the trash can. Dean took it and read it.  
  
Hey Rory,  
  
Devon is coming by this afternoon. I know Ash might be with you but if you could let him in that would be great. Thanks.  
  
-Jake  
  
How many guys was she seeing? Dean thought. He threw the paper away and found his way to the office. He sat in the office for the rest of the day.  
  
'Hey Ash, you wanna come by after school?' Rory asked packing up to go home.  
  
'Sure!' Ashlee said cheerfully. ' I'd love too!'  
  
'Okay. Lemme just go find Tristan.' Ashlee followed her to Tristan's locker. He was talking with a friend from the swim team, but excused himself when he saw Rory and Ashlee.  
  
'Hey guys, what's up?'  
  
'Well I just wanted to say that Ash is gonna come over and Devon is coming by later too.'  
  
'Uhh!'  
  
'What?'  
  
'I don't like him! Why cant he stay at his own house?'  
  
'I don't know, why? Do you not trust me?'  
  
'I trust you, but I don't trust him.'  
  
'Okay, well I'll see you later.'  
  
'Yup.' Rory and Ashlee walked to the subway and then walked the short distance to the apartment. They walked over in silence and into the apartment.  
  
'I wasn't expecting you to live in an apartment like this.'  
  
'How did you expect me to live?'  
  
'In a bigger one.'  
  
'Yea, well I'm a guest here, so.'  
  
'Oh I understand. Is that where you sleep?' she asked pointing to the couch.  
  
'Yea, it's really comfy. You should try it sometime! The guys gonna move soon though. He's getting a loft, and he's promised to take me with him!!'  
  
'What about Tristan?'  
  
'I'll date him! Oh, I'm not going out with my home provider! No way.' Rory laughed.  
  
'Okay just checking. So what are you gonna wear tomorrow night?'  
  
'Well, I was thinking of Romeo and Juliet but only Tristan would understand it.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Cause we were in the play together, and we totally despised each other then, but guess who got casted as Romeo and who was Juliet?'  
  
'You and Tristan! That's so cute!' The door opened and Jake came in.  
  
'I've been told that yes, but who are you?' Jake asked shutting the door behind himself and putting his bag down.  
  
'Jake this is Ashlee, a friend of school. Ashlee that's Jake, he took me in.'  
  
'Hi, I must say though, that I was expecting you to be much older.'  
  
'Oh. Hey Rory did you get my message?'  
  
'Yea, he didn't come.'  
  
'Oh, so what were you two talking about?'  
  
'Tristan asked me to the dance today, and I was saying how we should be Romeo and Juliet since it's for Halloween.'  
  
'That's good, I mean finally! Finally you two actually do something about your undying love for each other.' They all laughed.  
  
'So speaking of Tristan where is he?'  
  
'School, he'll come soon.'  
  
'Okay, I'm back for the night. I'll be in my room if you need anything. Oh and the loft is looking good!'  
  
'Yay!' Rory said as he went into his room.  
  
'Tristan?' Ashlee asked, but was interrupted by someone at the door.  
  
'Only people who live here are being allowed in at the moment. Sorry!' Rory called.  
  
'Can you open the door? You never gave me my key back!'  
  
'Oh, sorry.' Rory got up and opened the door for Tristan.  
  
'So, where's my key?'  
  
'I'll make a duplicate!' Rory said smiling and going in leaving Tristan to shut the door.  
  
'Rory, Tristan just came in! Aren't you a little surprised?'  
  
'Why would she be confused?' Tristan asked.  
  
'Okay, Ashlee, when Tristan came here, he went to his friend Jake, and when I came here I visited Tristan and Jake offered me a place here, since my only other option was a hotel. I accepted and when you asked me about Tristan I freaked and I felt bad about telling you differently.'  
  
'Oh it's okay. Don't worry about it!'  
  
'Got it.' Tristan said nodding, ' And Rory, could I talk to you for a second?'  
  
'Sure. I'll be right back.' Rory left with Tristan and went into Tristan's room shutting the door.  
  
'What happened today?'  
  
'Dean came to bring me back home. I simply told him he had to leave and without me.'  
  
'What did he say?'  
  
'He asked me about my clothes, and he thought that because I brought him alone into a classroom, I was gonna have sex with him.'  
  
'Did you?'  
  
'God no! I'm still a virgin, and I want my first time to be with you.'  
  
'You do?'  
  
'Yea.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Cause I trust you to take care of me and not just leave me there to face the world myself.' He smiled at her words and kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
'So did Dean go home?'  
  
'Doubtfully. Looks like tomorrow is gonna be a fun day!' Rory finished sarcastically.  
  
'Tell me about it! Come on, go have fun with Ashlee.' Tristan said nudging her.  
  
'Okay.' Rory smiled and went outside the room and sat down at the table near Ashlee. Jake was looking through the freezer.  
  
'So, I just remembered, after you're little escape with Tristan what happened? And who was that guy?'  
  
'Escape with Tristan?' Jake asked curiously.  
  
'Well, Dean, the guy is my ex boyfriend. We dated for two years and he dumped me when I couldn't tell him I loved him. He cane today to take me back to Connecticut, and Jake the little escape was just to make him jealous. We didn't do anything, well we did stuff to look flushed but not with each other.'  
  
'Hmm, and how did you accomplish that?'  
  
'I did jumping jacks and Tristan held his breath or something and I moved my clothes around and re-did my hair as I walked out of the classroom. Well it worked.'  
  
'I see.' Jake said scrunching up his eyebrows and going back to what he was doing.  
  
'So he was your ex?' Ashlee asked.  
  
'Yup. In fact, when I was dated him I actually cheated on him with Tristan, well not really. Me and Dean had just broken up during sophomore year and Tristan and I were at a party for school and we were talking and we kissed. Of course I ran away crying and a few days later I was back with Dean. My life is seriously like a soap opera!'  
  
'The more I hear about your life the more I believe that!' Jake said laughing.  
  
'So yea. That's the story.' The phone rang.  
  
Phone---------  
  
T- hello?  
  
J- I didn't mean for it!! I'm sorry!!  
  
T- Whoa, what are you talking about?  
  
J- Rory, Rory's mom wanted to talk to me and I agreed. When we met she started to yell and everything but I still didn't tell her where you were, but then she demanded I tell her or she would file for kidnap, because if you think about it, it could be a really good case, so I told her where you went to school and I know she probably already took her home and Oh god and—  
  
T- Jackie, she sent Rory's ex up, and Rory walked away from him.  
  
J- Are you sure she still in New York?  
  
T- She's standing right next to me unless it's her twin, but that not possible to have to people that beautiful.  
  
J- Thank god!! Can I talk to Rory for a second?  
  
T- Sure.  
  
'Here. Mare, it's Jackie.'  
  
'Okay.'  
  
R-Hey!  
  
J- Oh my god I love you so much and I would die if anything happened to you!!  
  
R- I love you too, but I'm a big girl, I sent my ex away and hopefully he got the message that I wasn't coming home.  
  
J- Okay, just as long as your not completely made at me!  
  
R- Why would I be mad?  
  
J- Cause she threatened to file for kidnapping so I told her where you went to school.  
  
R-WHAT?!?!?  
  
J-I'm sorry, I really—  
  
R- No Jackie, I'm not mad at you—at all, I am so pissed off at my mom though! How could she do that?  
  
J- I don't know but your stories weren't exactly the best warnings of her.  
  
R- I don't know what happened to her.  
  
J- Yea, well I just called to make sure everything was good. I'll call soon and it was good to hear you again.  
  
R- Same here. Bye  
  
J- Bye  
  
End-----------------  
  
'She fucking threatened to file for fucking kidnapping!!' Rory said throwing her arms up.  
  
'What?' Jake and Ashlee said together.  
  
'Yea, she's gone crazy!' Rory said rubbing her face.  
  
'Wow, well I should get going, but I have a perfect outfit for you tomorrow. I'll bring it in.'  
  
'Okay, thanks Ash.'  
  
'Sure.' She gave Rory a hug and walked out the door.  
  
'This day keeps getting worse and worse.'  
  
'Worse and worse?' Tristan asked.  
  
'Yea, this morning was amazing!! You asked me to the dance and gave me a rose, and then Dean shows up and now I find out my mom almost filed for kidnapping!'  
  
'Hey Rory, she couldn't win the case.' Jake said.  
  
'How do you figure that?'  
  
'If you're here willingly, how could she say it was kidnap?'  
  
'Maybe she'll come up with something like I was drugged or brainwashed.'  
  
'Then I have an idea.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'If she brings you too court, show up wearing something very Rory and deny ever wearing anything like what you're wearing now.'  
  
'Ya know Rory, that'll work.' Tristan said.  
  
'Well that'll be our backup plan. I'd rather not have to do it in general though, but also, I started this style before I came here and before Tristan left.'  
  
'More evidence against her case.' Jake said smiling.  
  
'Oy!! I'm gonna go sleep!' Rory said lugging herself to the sofa.  
  
'Before you totally fall asleep, I'm gonna need your rent early so I can put a down payment on the loft.'  
  
'Oh, sure. When do you want it?'  
  
'Next week hopefully.'  
  
'Sure. I'll go to the bank on Monday.' Rory said shutting her eyes.  
  
'Great, and Tristan you too.'  
  
'Next week?'  
  
'Yea.'  
  
'Sure.' He said. He dragged Rory off the couch and sent her into his room so he could watch t.v.  
  
'I'm only doing this cause I have to be nice to my date tomorrow!'  
  
'And why's that?'  
  
'Cause I decided what we're going as.'  
  
'Oh and what would that be?'  
  
'Romeo and Juliet.'  
  
Thirteen chapters in about two weeks......not bad!! 


	14. Halloween With Beautiful Twins

SeCrEt  
  
Rory and Dean broke up, she's going out with Jess, and the kiss at the piano did happen. Everything more or less happened, and Luke and Lorelai are married with a seven year old girl, Stephanie, and a five year old boy, Daniel.  
  
Summary: Some secrets are better off kept, some you should tell. Bad summary. Trory.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own this story, my imagination, and the people you don't recognize. I wish I owned Chad though. :)  
  
enjoy! ))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((  
  
Rory knew where Ashlee lived. She had been there once or twice. Rory had thought it would be funny if they dressed like twins since they always were seen together. She woke up early on Halloween morning left the guys a note and left with her bag of clothes and books. She took a subway the short distance to her place and got off. She quickly walked up the steps and knocked at Ashlee's door. 4J.  
  
'Hey Fefe!! What are you doing here?' she asked opening the door. Ashlee always got up an hour before she needed to. It helped her get more awake.  
  
'Well since we already are like twins, I thought that for today we actually should be twins, so I brought clothes.'  
  
'Lemme see!!' she said excitedly. Rory took out a an orange mini skirt and a black peasant top with orange thread. Then she took out the same skirt but in black, and the same shirt except in orange with black thread. (Just think of it as a really pretty outfit that looks really good on both of them.)  
  
'Ooh!! This is nice and it's halloweeny too!!' Ashlee said holding up the outfits. 'Okay, I agree to it!' she said already taking off her clothes that she was going to wear.  
  
'You can choose the one you want.' Ashlee nodded and picked the orange shirt, black skirt outfit.  
  
'This one goes with my hair better I think that one your hair.' Ashlee said putting the outfit on. Rory took her traveling clothes off too and put on her outfit. They observed themselves in her three-way mirror and looked pleased with their outfits. They did their make-up the same and Rory took out the black and orange matching flip flops and her nail polish. They painted each others toes and slipped on their flip flops carefully.  
  
They took on last glance in the mirror before they both did their hair in sloppy buns and decided that despite the hair color and height difference, they actually did look like twins. They ate and left heading to school to impress their boyfriends.  
  
They arrived inside the building going to their lockers first since they had locker only two down from each other. Ashlee's boyfriend, Quinn, wrapped his arms around her waist. She turned around and kissed him.  
  
'Thanks for yesterday, Quinn.' Rory said when they broke apart.  
  
'Don't mention it. So who was he?'  
  
'Rory's ex. He wanted to take her back home.'  
  
'Ouch, well I'm glad you stayed.'  
  
'Thanks me too, and have you seen Tristan?'  
  
'Yup, he was talking about wanting to make out with this hot girl names Rory Gilmore.' Quinn laughed and Ashlee shook her head smiling as Rory blushed.  
  
'He's by the West entrance.' Quinn said finally.  
  
'Thanks, see ya Ash.'  
  
'Yup, bye Fefe!' Rory walked to the west entrance and found Tristan laughing with a few of his friends. She walked up to him smiling at his friends.  
  
'Hey Mary.' Tristan bringing his arm around Rory.  
  
'Yo. Look about tonight, sorry, but I had to.'  
  
'It's okay, it's a good idea. Bring back 'em Chilton memories!'  
  
'Chilton?' Alec, one of his friends asked.  
  
'Yea, why?'  
  
'I have a cousin who goes there, but she's in 11th grade.'  
  
'Oh, whats her name?' Rory asked.  
  
'Louise? Louise Grant?'  
  
'Oh, sure, we were somewhat good friends before I left.'  
  
'Oh it's a small world!' they laughed and the early bell rang.  
  
'I believe we must go to homeroom.' Rory said dragging Tristan. The day went fast and the teachers had been understanding of the students behavior, some even handed out candy.  
  
Finally Rory went to Ashlee's to get ready. They were double dating. Rory had out on Ashlee's dress and put her hair up into a delicate bun with ribbons around it, and put on make up that matched the dress. Ashlee wanted to go as "teen death" and Quinn agreed with it saying he was going to come as a Prince. Ashlee came out of her room wearing a short black skirt, a black top with rips in it showing a white shirt, black ballet slippers, she also dyed her hair black and face painted her face white as well as showing skin. She really did look dead.  
  
'Oh!! Rory, you look beautiful!!' Ashlee exclaimed as Rory twirled for Ashlee.  
  
'Thanks, so do you. When are the guys coming?'  
  
'Thank you also, and in...four minutes.'  
  
'Oh wow!! We made it right on time!' Rory said surprised.  
  
'Shocker, huh?' Ashlee laughed. It didn't fit her costume.  
  
'So why are you teen death?'  
  
'I've always wanted to be this and now that I have a friend who was willing to dress in almost the same thing, just for the fun of it, I decided to take a stab at it.'  
  
'Ahh, I see.'  
  
'yup.' They sat down and waited. Three minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Ashlee's housekeeper opened the door.  
  
'Miss. Sheetz! Miss. Gilmore!' the housekeeper called. They two girls collected their bags and went into the greeting room where they found a man dressed in a suit.  
  
'Come girls. We are on a schedule.' They two looked at each other and followed the man down the elevator and outside where Tristan and Quinn were waiting all dressed up. They girls laughed and walked up to them. Ashlee gave Quinn and kiss and Rory hugged Tristan.  
  
'Ready to go, milady?'  
  
'Yes, good sir.' She said smiling.  
  
'Miss. Death?'  
  
'Yes, my prince I am ready. They walked to the car and got in.  
  
'You know whats so bad about this dance?' Ashlee asked.  
  
'No what?'  
  
'That while we're there we still think of the wonderful applications that are left to complete!' she said. The others groaned at the reminder.  
  
'Thanks for the reminder.' Quinn said.  
  
'Sure. So Rory and Tristan, you guys gonna get dirty tonight?'  
  
'What?'  
  
'After Halloween I always strip down to my underwear and bra and I run around the leaves. You get really dirty but it's so much fun!'  
  
'I don't think so.' Rory said.  
  
'Yea, I second Rory.' Tristan said.  
  
'Fine miss out on all the fun!' Ashlee said laughing. A few minutes later they arrived at the large school and entered the fully decorated gym. They were there for a long time. A slow song came on.  
  
'Will thy beautiful lady, care to join thee on this dance floor?'  
  
'Not really.' Rory said.  
  
'You're ruining the Shakespeare!' Tristan said laughing.  
  
'Adieu. Happy?'  
  
'Not unless you dance with me, and what you said makes no sense.'  
  
'I know, and I don't dance.'  
  
'Not alone you don't, but with me?' he asked pouting. She gave in.  
  
'Fine.' She walked out to the dance floor and put her arms around his neck, as he placed his hands on her hips. They swayed back and forth.  
  
'See, it's not so bad, right?'  
  
'Wrong!!'  
  
'Okay, I'm sorry. Besides now, are you having fun?'  
  
'Yea, thanks for asking me.'  
  
'Sure, I remembered that thing you told not long ago.'  
  
'Thing?'  
  
'Yea, the one about how you didn't wanna date me, but no one knew the yet afterwards.'  
  
'Oh, that.'  
  
'Do you still believe it?'  
  
'Yea, but I think I reached yet. I wanna date you now.'  
  
'I want to date you to. Will you be my girlfriend?'  
  
'It would be an honor, just as long as there's no potion I have to take or anyone man by the name of Paris I have to marry!'  
  
'I promise their isn't.' he said. He pulled her little closer to him and she moved willingly and placed her head and his chest and his put his arms fully around her. They danced for fifteen minutes straight and through all the fast sings wrapped up in their own little worlds. They finally realized it and pulled back a little.  
  
Tristan looked at her and at her lips. He couldn't help his instinctive reaction as his lips touched Rory's. She was surprised but then felt her knees go weak as she kissed him back. They heard clapping and cheering and pulled apart. Everyone was circled around them. Rory blushed and Tristan pulled her to his side. She blew a kiss before the two of them ran out of the gym. They made it halfway down the hallway before they kissed each other again.  
  
'I wanna go home.' Rory said softly.  
  
'I thought you—'  
  
'Your home, my home, Jake's home—in New York. Not Connecticut.'  
  
'Right, I knew that.' They laughed at his stupid ness. Tristan brought her home where they immediately dropped their things and were playing tonsil hockey. Jake cleared his throat, and the two pulled away embarrassed.  
  
'Now, rules: one, if Rory sleeps in your bed for any reason, she must be protected in any way, no clothes but Tristan having clothes is fine. I don't wanna hear any sex at midnight—bite into a pillow or something, no making out in the middle of the apartment, and if anything happens to Rory, I'm hunting you down Dugrey!'  
  
'Why are you only cared about Rory?'  
  
'cause you cant one, get pregnant, two, you're more likely to have sex than she is. Yo Comprehendo?'  
  
'Si.' Rory said.  
  
'yea, me too.'  
  
'Good and keep hickey's to a minimum. So did you have a good night?'  
  
'Yea.'  
  
'So, this kiss kiss thing? When did it start?'  
  
'At the dance.' Rory said.  
  
'I see and when did you two become real daters?'  
  
'At the dance.' Tristan said.  
  
'Okay, well I'm going to a friends party. I suggest you don't do anything to extreme tonight.'  
  
'Extreme?'  
  
'Wait till your ready, Rory. Tristan wont force you.' Jake said.  
  
'Oh, I will.' Rory said undertanding.  
  
'Good I'll see you both later, but don't wait up for me.'  
  
'okay, but jake, can I talk to you for a second?' Rory asked.  
  
'Sure. Come here.' he brought her into his room. 'What's up?'  
  
'Why are you okay with this? I mean with me and Tristan possibly having sex?'  
  
'Because I trust you both.'  
  
'But there's always the risk of an accident.'  
  
'I know that, he knows that, and you know that. Hopefully that will be a reason for you both to keep your eye out. Ya know, you should be on birth control and he should use a rubber.'  
  
'Thanks.'  
  
'For what?'  
  
'For being cool about this.'  
  
'I know I've only known you for like a month, but you're still like a sister to me. The sister I always wanted but never had.'  
  
'And you're like the older brother I always wanted but didn't have.' He smiled and gave her hug and walked back out into the main room. Jake waved good bye and left, leaving the two alone.  
  
'I don't wanna go trick or treating.' Rory said sitting on her bed.  
  
'me neither. We could always just make out.'  
  
'Okay.' Rory said shrugging. Tristan smirked and sat next to her. He brought his face to hers kissing her with love and passion.  
  
I'll update soon. 


	15. Girls and Boys

SeCrEt  
  
Rory and Dean broke up, she's going out with Jess, and the kiss at the piano did happen. Everything more or less happened, and Luke and Lorelai are married with a seven year old girl, Stephanie, and a five year old boy, Daniel.  
  
Summary: Some secrets are better off kept, some you should tell. Bad summary. Trory.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own this story, my imagination, and the people you don't recognize. I wish I owned Chad though. :)  
  
enjoy!  
  
))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((  
  
Almost all of November had passed and that brought some and it brought some unwanted memories. Rory had talked with her mom once since Halloween and it ended up in Lorelai hanging up on her.  
  
School was going really well for Rory, she was had a B average in almost all of her classes and an A in some. She was really happy, and happy with Tristan. He treated her well and gave her everything she ever wanted. They had started to have intercourse and Rory was no longer a virgin.  
  
Ashlee, Quinn, Rory and Tristan were all sitting around the girls leaning against the guys. They were just chilling and talking.  
  
'So Rory, are you gonna go back to Connecticut for Thanksgiving or Christmas?' Quinn asked.  
  
'I think I'm going with Tristan to his grandparents. They live close to Hartford, hopefully my mother wont be near there. How about you?'  
  
'I'm going u to my grandparents in Maine. They have a house on the beach and it's beautiful. Freaking cold, but beautiful.'  
  
'That's cool, you Ash?'  
  
'Me? Oh, I'm staying here. My mom is having a few people over, and then I'm going to my Aunts for Hanukah.'  
  
'You're jewish?'  
  
'Yea, you didn't know that?'  
  
'NO, I didn't.' They sat quiet for a few more minutes.  
  
'So have Tristan, have you and Rory hit the big, yet?'  
  
'Quinn!!' Ashlee said hitting him.  
  
'What?' he asked. Rory blushed and Tristan smirked.  
  
'It's okay, and yes me and Tristan have.' Rory said looking down but smiling. Tristan pulled her closer to him.  
  
'It's freaky the first time, but then it all gets better. Me and Ashlee didn't do it again for weeks!'  
  
'Quinn, you should shut up now.' Ashlee said now blushing in place of Rory. They all laughed.  
  
'You wanna have girls and boys?' Tristan asked.  
  
'Sure.' They boys got up to talk in private, they went to Tristan's room shutting the door and leaving Rory and Ashlee to talk alone.  
  
GIRLS:  
  
'So, that was definitely weird!' Rory laughed.  
  
'Yea, you're lucky, he's not your boyfriend! I think he had to much caffeine!'  
  
'That's possible. He had like eight cups of soda today!'  
  
'Yea, so you and Tristan really did it?'  
  
'Yup.'  
  
'When?'  
  
'Two weeks ago. We've done it five times.'  
  
'And I didn't know because?'  
  
'I didn't wanna tell anyone, he was my first and yea.'  
  
'Wait, you were a prude?'  
  
'No I wasn't prude, I had a boyfriend before Tristan, but I was a Mary as Tristan says.'  
  
'I don't believe that.'  
  
'Well it's true.'  
  
'Yea I would've never guessed though, the way you dressed sometimes at school. I mean you always had fabulous clothes on, it was the lack of clothes though, although you dress perfectly now.'  
  
'Thanks.'  
  
GUYS:  
  
'So she got laid by you.'  
  
'Yup.'  
  
'Must have been an easy one.'  
  
'Easy?'  
  
'Yea, to get her into bed.'  
  
'No, I didn't push her either. She wanted to and I was her first.'  
  
'But you've done it right?'  
  
'me? Yea, by like seventh grade.'  
  
'Wow, you started early.'  
  
'What can I say? I was the king of my school. Dated every girl in my grade and had to go lower their weren't enough.'  
  
'Are you shitting me?'  
  
'Yea. I didn't date every girl in my grade, just most of them, and no, I didn't go lower.'  
  
'Very funny!'  
  
'I thought so.'  
  
'So what would you do if you got her pregnant?'  
  
'I don't know, why?'  
  
'Cause if you have the responsibility to have sex, shouldn't you have the responsibility to have a child?'  
  
'So are you gonna stop it with Ashlee?'  
  
'No, but I've thought of what I would do. I would help her as much as I could.'  
  
'I would do that too I guess.'  
  
'You guess?'  
  
'I guess she wont get pregnant.'  
  
'It doesn't work that way my friend.'  
  
I'll update soon!! 


	16. Going Home with Tristan

SeCrEt  
  
Rory and Dean broke up, she's going out with Jess, and the kiss at the piano did happen. Everything more or less happened, and Luke and Lorelai are married with a seven year old girl, Stephanie, and a five year old boy, Daniel.  
  
Summary: Some secrets are better off kept, some you should tell. Bad summary. Trory.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own this story, my imagination, and the people you don't recognize. I wish I owned Chad though. :)  
  
BECCA: You'll see...not saying yes, not saying no. ;)  
  
Thanks everyone else for reviewing!  
  
enjoy!  
  
))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((  
  
'Rory ready to go?' Tristan called as he brought Rory's travel bag to the door. Rory came out of her room in a skirt and a long sleeve top.  
  
'Yup.' Tristan picked up both of their bags and left. They left a note for Jake saying that the had left already and would call when they got their. They took the subway to Penn Station and got onto the Amtrak train to Harford. They slept on the way over and woke up ten minutes before the train arrived.  
  
They took a cab to Tristan's house and were greeted by a dog.  
  
'Hey Dixie.' Tristan said hugging the excited poodle. 'Come here Rory, she wont bite you.' Rory walked slowly to the dog. The dog went to her an sniffed her and then back to Tristan.  
  
'I didn't know you had a dog!.'  
  
'Yea, she's old. My mom probably let her out, she's not usually out.  
  
'Oh, can we go in it's cold.'  
  
'And you have some weird suspision that you're mom will see you?'  
  
'That too, but come on!' She said. They too hands and Tristan opened the door. The heard Jackie yelling.  
  
'Carrie!! You put the STUFFING in the turkey!!'  
  
'But you can put it on the side too.'  
  
'Fine then put it on the side, but DON'T put the cranberry sauce in the turkey.' Rory and Tristan cringed at the thought. Jackie walked out of the kitchen mumbling obscenities when she saw Rory and Tristan. She screeched and ran to the two hugging them both tightly.  
  
'Hey Tristan!! Hey Rory!! So how's New york?'  
  
'Good. How's my mom?'  
  
'Gone crazy again!'  
  
'And CeCe, Jordan and Alex?'  
  
'Upstairs, although Alex is taking a nap, but Jordan is playing video games, and CeCe is making out with her boyfriend.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Relax, she wont let him in her pants.'  
  
'Okay....'  
  
'Oh and your dad came home two days ago, but left yesterday. He says hi.'  
  
'Great.' He muttered sarcastically. A teenage girl and a boy her age came down the stairs. The girl saw Tristan and ran quickly.  
  
'Hey bro!!' she said hugging him.  
  
'Hey cece, so whos your friend?'  
  
'Oh, Tristan this is Gavin, gavin this is my older brother Tristan with a girl I don't know.'  
  
'Oh, Rory this is my younger sister, CeCe, and this is Rory. She's my girlfriend. Are Gavin and you a couple?'  
  
'Hypocrite!! You had a girlfriend before twelve!!'  
  
'Your right, but I was just asking cece, not telling you were wrong.'  
  
'Oh sorry.'  
  
'It's okay.'  
  
'We're gonna go help mom. Nice meeting you Rory.' CeCe said before going with her friend to the kitchen.  
  
'Okay, whats with her?' Tristan asked Jackie.  
  
'She had a something intense, well womanly happen to her.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Rory do you understand?'  
  
'Yea, and tell her I say congratulations since I don't wanna scare her.'  
  
'You wont but I will.' Jackie said laughing at Tristan's face. He was obviously thinking about his sister.  
  
'You idiot! She's PMSing! She got her monthly cycle!'  
  
'Oh, OHH!!' Tristan said feeling like a complete idiot.  
  
'Yea, smart.' Rory said shaking her head.  
  
'So Boyfriend, girlfriend?'  
  
'Yup.'  
  
'When did this happen?'  
  
'About a month ago.'  
  
'Well I'm happy for you both!! Come on, you must be hungry.'  
  
'yea, we haven't eaten since five o clock this morning.'  
  
'yes, that was dumb.'  
  
'We know, so Jackie, what's up with you? Still with Nate?'  
  
'Still with Nate, and I'm looking for jobs right now. Oh and New Yokr looks like a definite possibility!'  
  
'It would be nice if you came.'  
  
'Yea, but I have to get a job first!' she laughed. The other two smiled and Tristan picked up his younger sister who ran into his leg.  
  
'hey Lex!'' he gave her a kiss on her cheek.  
  
'Twistan!! You are home!' the little girl shouted.  
  
'Yup, but I'm going back in a few days.'  
  
'Okay!' she said not caring what he just said. He put her down and bent down to say hi to his 7 year old brother, Jordan.  
  
'Hey buddy!' Tristan said.  
  
'Hey dude!'  
  
'Sup?'  
  
'nothing.' The little boy said running after his younger sister.  
  
'I'm gonna go help your hopeless mother somemore.' Jackie said before leaving Rory and Tristan alone.  
  
'Why didn't you tell me you had younger siblings.'  
  
'Never came up?'  
  
'Sure.'  
  
'You never told me you had a younger brother!'  
  
'Then I must not have told you about Steph either.'  
  
'Steph?'  
  
'Yea,s he's seven. Both Andy and Stephanie are my half siblings.'  
  
'So did you never tell me about your siblings?'  
  
'Okay, I'm sorry.' She said.  
  
'Hey Tristan! Could you run to the store and pick up the order for Dugrey?' Jackie called.  
  
'Sure.' He called back. 'You wanna come?'  
  
'Okay.' She said. They took the SUV in the driveway and drove to the local grocery store. They arrived and got out and walked hand-in-hand to the food pick-up. A man asked to help them.  
  
'Yea, I'm here to pick up an order for Dugrey.'  
  
'Alright. Come back in ten minutes and we'll have it ready for you.' The man said.  
  
'okay.' The two walked away from the counter.  
  
'Hey Tristan?'  
  
'Yea?'  
  
'I have to go pee.' Rory said.  
  
'Okay, come on.' He brought her to the back and to the bathroom. And waited outside. About 30 seconds later Rory popped her head out of the bathroom.  
  
'Done?'  
  
'Not exactly. Do you have a quarter?'  
  
'Umm, yea.' He stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a few coins. He picked a quarter out and gave it to her.  
  
'Thanks.' She went back into the bathroom and came out a few minutes later.  
  
'You okay?' he asked bringing her out of the back.  
  
'Yea, but can I have some money?'  
  
'I never thought you would ask me that, but sure. Why?'  
  
'I need to buy something.'  
  
'Something?'  
  
'Yea, it's kinda personal.'  
  
'Do you want me to wait by the front so you can buy it alone?'  
  
'Well, I just don't want you to be uncomfortable.'  
  
'How bad could it be?'  
  
'It depends what kind of guy it is.'  
  
'Me?'  
  
'I don't know. At the house, you kinda seemed surprised like it didn't affect you so I don't know.'  
  
'Rory, do you have what my sister has?'  
  
'You make it sound like a disease, but yes.'  
  
'Well for it is because that means no sex!'  
  
'Oh god. So you wanna come get some things with me?'  
  
'Well, if you want you can buy it, but now that my sister has it, and Jackie has it, maybe not now but she does, there's probably a lot of that stuff at my house.'  
  
'Oh yea. Okay, I'll just borrow some.'  
  
'Okay, so you wanna buy anything else?'  
  
'Do they sell ice cream?' Tristan laughed and walked with her to the freezer section. They stopped in front of a few cases. Rory looked through the glass and opened a door reaching in and grabbing a carton of Chunky Monkey.  
  
'Good?'  
  
'Yea, but I'm hungry. Do they sell samples here?'  
  
'Rory they don't sell samples.'  
  
'I knew that, but do they?' she asked feeling stupid.  
  
'Yea, come on.' He brought her to the samples. They had a soft serve ice cream and this bowtie pesto noodle combo. They both took and ice cream and walked away from the table. Rory ate hers and looked at Tristan. He was slowly eating it.  
  
'What?' he asked.  
  
'You still have ice cream left and a still hungry girlfriend.' He laughed at her and spooned some onto the spoon and fed it to her. She bit the spoon and didn't let go. He let go and it stayed in her mouth.  
  
'That's my spoon!!' she laughed and took it out f her mouth and gave Tristan a kiss on the lips. They broke apart and turned around and saw a familiar looking woman who was squinting at them, and after a few seconds stopped and just stared. Rory realized who it was.  
  
'hey Tristan where are the crackers?' she asked trying to ignore the person.  
  
'ma, you are demanding today!!' they laughed and Tristan gave her another kiss before he showed her the crackers which were only ten feet away. Tristan ate the ice cream out of his finger. Rory looked away from the crackers and back at Tristan expectantly. He laughed and gave her his finger. She took his finger in her mouth and sucked the ice cream off.  
  
'Now I have Mary germs on me!! Yuck!' he said jokingly. She play pushed him, but didn't realize their was a person who was passing.  
  
'Oh sorry.' Tristan said before he saw the death eyes of the one and only Lorelai Gilmore.  
  
'Lorelai.' He said quietly.  
  
'Tristan. HI.' She said before walking away.  
  
'You cant hide from me forever mother.'  
  
'Hide?'  
  
'Yea. You're afraid, that's why you threatened.'  
  
'I never threatened anyone!'  
  
'That's funny cause I know a different story. Something about kidnap.'  
  
'Who told you?'  
  
'What the hell does it matter? You would have never won the case.'  
  
'Yes, I would have.'  
  
'How? By sending Dean? It couldn't be kidnap if I wanted to stay.'  
  
'They must have brainwashed you.' Lorelai responded coldly. Tristan had never seen the two talk to each other that way. With such coldness and such distance in their tones.  
  
'Brainwashed me when I was still in Stars Hollow?'  
  
'Funny, you remember your real hometown. You haven't been there in so long, that I would've thought you'd forgotten.'  
  
'I talk to people from home.'  
  
'Like who?'  
  
'People who wouldn't want me to tell you cause you're such a bitch!'  
  
'How could you say that? After all I've done for you?'  
  
'Like what?'  
  
'Like send you to Chilton!"  
  
'Bull! I got in not you! Grandma paid for it not you! You only went to the dinner cause you wanted to be close with Grandma!' Lorelai was shocked. She thought of something to say back, but something occurred to her, Rory was right. She had used her own daughter.  
  
'Look, I'm here for thankfulness, and right now, the only thing I'm thankful for is Tristan.' She said. She walked away with Tristan walking next to her/ Lorelai couldn't move. She dropped her groceries and went home. When she got there, she learned a heart breaking truth. Something that could completely separate a mother from her daughter, and something that could hurt another relationship.  
  
You'll just have to wait for what it is. Keep Looking!! 


	17. And Lorelai Knows!

SeCrEt  
  
Rory and Dean broke up, she's going out with Jess, and the kiss at the piano did happen. Everything more or less happened, and Luke and Lorelai are married with a seven year old girl, Stephanie, and a five year old boy, Daniel.  
  
Summary: Some secrets are better off kept, some you should tell. Bad summary. Trory.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own this story, my imagination, and the people you don't recognize. I wish I owned Chad though. :)  
  
enjoy!  
  
))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((  
  
That was it. She couldn't do it anymore. She got home and found her phone bill. There were a ton of calls from a place in New York. A blocked number, and the calls were to the Diner. Luke had kept in touch with Rory the whole time and Lorelai didn't even know.  
  
She knew about that one call, but he was talking to her at least once every three or four days. She took the bill and sat down and started to cry. Stephanie came out to see what had happened. She saw her mom on the floor crying.  
  
'Mommy, what's wrong?'  
  
'Nothing.' She got up and took the keys and ran out the door leaving her daughter wondering and confused.  
  
'Stephanie, what happened?' Luke asked coming into the room.  
  
'I don't know. She was on the floor crying and holding a sheet of paper with numbers and places on it.'  
  
'Crap.' He knew what she was talking about. Of course he did. It was the phone bill, from his diner. How could he be so stupid? He picked up the phone and called Rory;s cell.  
  
Phone-------------  
  
R-If you related to me, you shouldn't be.  
  
L- Me too?  
  
R- oh hey luke. I saw my mom today. Me and Tristan were in a Hartford grocery store and she saw me.  
  
L- Yea, umm, Rory, she saw the phone bill. She knows I've been talking to you regularly.  
  
R- shit.  
  
l- yea, and I don't know what to do. I didn't see her but Steph did. She was crying.  
  
R- she better not do anything stupid.  
  
L- Where are you?  
  
R- Tristan's house. Just got back, why?  
  
L- No reason. Look, I gotta go, I just wanted to let you know.  
  
R- Thanks,a nd thanks for everything Luke. The money too.  
  
L- Sure. I'll hopefully talk to you soon.  
  
R- okay, but does mom know about the—  
  
L- no, only the phone calls as of five minutes ago.  
  
R-okay, bye  
  
L- Bye  
  
End------------------  
  
'My mom knows I've been talking to m step-dad.' Rory said ending the call on her cell phone.  
  
'Ouch.'  
  
'Yea, seriously.'  
  
'How much longer is this gonna go on before you actually talk to her?'  
  
'As long as it takes. She even denied the kidnapping statement!'  
  
'Yea, that was just stupid!' he said agreeing with Rory.  
  
'Do you think I'm wrong?'  
  
'We ran away for different reasons Rory. I cant say for you.'  
  
'I know, I know.' Rory leaned against the wall.  
  
'But I know what will take your mind off of things.'  
  
'You do?'  
  
'Yea.' He sai kissing her neck. She moaned as he sucked on her ear lobe. He came in front of her face.  
  
'Lets continue this upstairs.' He said whispering. She followed him to his room and gasped at his room and then felt Tristan's arms around her.  
  
'Hey.' She said before she leaned in to kiss him. About two hours later, they came back down the stairs. Rory headed to the bathroom, and Tristan wondered to the kitchen.  
  
'Hey Tristan.' Carrie said.  
  
'Hi.' He said flatly.  
  
'You never gave me hug, no nothing when you came home today. You know I missed you.' She sai coming up in front of him.  
  
'I'm sure you did.'  
  
'Yea, I was all lonely at night.' She said running her hand his cheek. He managed a small smile and got out of her reach but she just stepped closer.  
  
'Where are you going? Aren't you gonna give me hug or kiss?'  
  
'Wasn't planning to.' He said.  
  
'Oh, that's not very nice.' She said pouting.  
  
'Can I at least give you a kiss on the cheek?' he knew she would never give up so he finally agreed to it, but as he turned his head to say something. His mom kissed his "cheek" but got the corner of his mouth again.  
  
'That eager huh?' Tristan actually blushed and just walked away. He almost knocked Rory out when he ran through the house.  
  
'Whoa! Where you going?' she asked holding her chest.  
  
'I, I, I I , I kissed her!!' he said disgusted.  
  
'Who?' Rory asked eyes wide.  
  
'My mom. She wouldn't give up so I told her she could give me a hello kiss on my cheek but I turned my head to say something and she kissed the corner of m mouth, oh god!! That's disgusting!!' Tristan said wiping his mouth several times.  
  
'Yes, that's gross.' Rory said knowing Tristan did not want for that to happen. She was one of his reasons for leaving.  
  
'Well, just don't go near her.' Rory said cringing.  
  
'It's thanksgiving, that's gonna be hard.'  
  
'Okay, how about if we stay in a hotel?'  
  
'My grandfather may be home.'  
  
'Okay, either one.' Rory said.  
  
'Okay.'  
  
'So your mom likes you. That's gross incest.'  
  
'You think I want my mother to have a crush on me?'  
  
'no, but your mom IS kinda pretty.'  
  
'I may be 16 and normally thinking about one thing, but I will only ever like my mom as a mom.'  
  
'That's good to know.'  
  
'You however, I could never think of any other way!' Rory smiled and gave him a kiss on the lips.  
  
'Lunch!' Jackie called. She came out and ushered them in into the dining room. They ate lunch in silence, Rory and Jackie not missing the looks Carrie was giving her older son. Tristan was very uncomfortable. They finished and got up.  
  
'Tristan I wanna stay somewhere else.' Rory whispered to him.  
  
'Good thinking. Okay, mom, me and Rory are gonna stay with Pops. We'll come back tonight.'  
  
'Okay, Darling.' Tristan rolled his eyes and drove with Rory to his gradnfather's house. He turned off the car and opened the trunk. Rory left him o take care of it. She reand the doorbell and a few seconds later, an older man opened the door.  
  
'Can I help you?' he asked.  
  
'Umm, well, my boyfriend is your grandson I believe.'  
  
'NO, you must have a mistake, my grandson is only seven.'  
  
'Not Jordan, I date Tristan.  
  
'Where?' Rory pointed to the car. Tristan closed the trunk and walked towards them waving.  
  
'Hey Pops.' He said putting the bags down.  
  
'Tristan, my boy.' They shook hands warmly. ' So what do I owe this visit too?'  
  
'Well it's thanksgiving and my mom was going at it again.'  
  
'Oh, okay well come in come in!' he said ushering them in. The three walked to the living room and sat down.  
  
'So, you are Tristan's girl?'  
  
'Yes, sir.'  
  
'Sir? I wasn't a knight at the round table! Please, call me Janlan.'  
  
'Okay.' Rory said smiling at his joke.  
  
'So Tristan how's New York?'  
  
'It's good. I really like it there.'  
  
'Oh, and did you two meet there? Oh and dear what's your name.'  
  
'Oh sorry, Rory.'  
  
'Ahh, so did you and Rory meet in New York? At your school?'  
  
'I do know Rory from school, but we met at Chilton.'  
  
'Chilton? But that's in Hartford, why are you in New York?'  
  
'My life wasn't going well, and I felt like I really needed a fresh start.'  
  
'Mmmm. So you say you went to Chilton, you don't look familiar.'  
  
'I was Juliet in the play, when Tristan played Romeo.'  
  
'I thought a Gilmore played that part.'  
  
'Yea, I'm Rory Gilmore, or Lorelai Gilmore III.'  
  
'Pops, perhaps you know her grandfather?'  
  
'You wouldn't happen to be Richard and Emily Gilmore's granddaughter, would you?'  
  
'That's me.'  
  
'Wow, I must say, you grew up quite nicely. The last time I met you, you were I believe nine-and-a-half. All of the teenagers these days seem to be growing up nicely. Don't you think my grandson looks quite handsome?'  
  
'I'd rather not answer that.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Cause it would just prove to him that I'm hopeless!' Rory said. She saw Tristan smirking and hit him lightly.  
  
'So Miss. Gilmore, why aren't you with your family?'  
  
'Because me and my mom are sort of in a big fight right now, and I'm sure if she saw my face I would have a dart going through it.'  
  
'Oh, well I'm sorry to hear that. Tristan has permission to bring you anytime her likes.'  
  
'Thank you Janlan,' she smiled.  
  
'So you've found an interest in my grandson.'  
  
'I have.' She smiled at Tristan.  
  
'You know, I have met a lot of girls Tristan's been with, but you are by the far the best one I've met, and trust me, I've seen some pretty nice looking ones, and I'm not just saying that because of you last name.'  
  
'Thank you. Sir.' Rory said blushing.  
  
'So Tristan, how's life?'  
  
'Well, it's good. We are starting to pack our boxes to move into a bigger place. We're getting a loft.'  
  
'A loft? Rory is it nice?'  
  
'Yea, it's beautiful.'  
  
'Well then go for it! How's Jake?'  
  
'He's fine. He just broke up with his girlfriend, but he didn't like her anyway, so he's happy about it.'  
  
'Just as long as I don't know another high school Tristan Dugrey and his dating tactics.'  
  
'Hey!!'  
  
'Oh, I like your grandfather!' Rory laughed. It was quiet for a few minutes and then Janlan broke it.  
  
'So, should we be maing wedding plans soon?'  
  
'Pops!'  
  
'What it was an honest question.'  
  
'I don't think so, we're still both 16!'  
  
'16? That's it? I remember the day I graduated high school.'  
  
'Pops, you didn't go to high school.'  
  
'Shush you!' Janlan silenced but Rory giggled anyway.  
  
'So are we going to your house Tristan?'  
  
'No, I'd rather not. Let's just eat here.'  
  
'Should Cynthia make a turkey?'  
  
'Cynthia? What happened to Brenda?'  
  
'She got tired of my orders. Cynthia's more responsible anyway.'  
  
'That's good, but it's okay.'  
  
'yea, it's nice enough for you to let me stay here.'  
  
'Ahh, nonsense. Eat here, your mother didn't invite me anyway.'  
  
'Okay, my mom invited like 20-30 people!'  
  
'So she has less of a chance noticing your not there.'  
  
'Sure.'  
  
'Good, so stay!'  
  
'Rory is that okay?'  
  
'Yea, it should be fun!' Janlan nodded his head and talked to the maid. The maid said something and walked off.  
  
'So how long have you two been together?' he asked.  
  
'About a month?'  
  
'Yea, unofficially October 30th, and officially the 31st.'  
  
'Officially?'  
  
'Yea, we kissed on the 31st.' Rory explained.  
  
'Ah, so not to be nosy but have you two done the deed?'  
  
'Yes.' Tristan said looking at Rory who was slightly blushing,  
  
'So youg. Well come, I have some fresh cookies!'  
  
'Pops. You shouldn't. Not with your condition.'  
  
'Don't worry Tristan. They are fat-free and sugar-free sugar cookies.' Rory and Tristan gave each other a confused look. He gave them both a cookie. They bit into it and put on fake smiles.  
  
'So?'  
  
'They taste like cardboard.' Tristan said honestly.  
  
'Yea, I know. I don't like them, so I'm trying to find people to eat them. He said picking up a cookie and then putting it back down.  
  
'You wanna get rid of them? I'll do it for you. Rory said.  
  
'Good. They're yours.' She smiled and wrapped the plastic wrap back around the them. She found a piece of paper and a pen and wrote a note.  
  
Mom-  
  
I made these for you. Enjoy.  
  
Your daughter,  
  
Rory  
  
Harsh?' Tristan asked reading it.  
  
'She deserves it.'  
  
'Okay, I take your side on that one.'  
  
'Yea, I'll talk to her when she's calm.'  
  
'So Rory, dear, did you want to visit some friends?'  
  
'I think it's beter if I don't.'  
  
'Okay, so rooming?'  
  
'Ummm, Rory?'  
  
'Well it depends if what you feel comfortable with. I mean me and Tristan have slept in the same bed, even before we dated so it wouldn't be weird, but if you feel uncomfortable then we don't have to.'  
  
'Well if you don't mind you two sharing would be easier. Cynthia isn't big on changing sheets, so it'll be ne less bed to change!' They all laughed.  
  
'That's fine, Pops.' He smiled at Rory. The rest of the afternoon they talked and laughed. Dinner was pleasant and soon it was time to say goodnight. Rory and Tristan said goodnight and disappeared into the private room.  
  
'Your grandfather's sweet.'  
  
'Yea, I know. Makes me wonder how my father ended up a heartless bastard.'  
  
'Well it definitely didn't hit you!'  
  
'You think I'm like my grandfather?'  
  
'Very much so.' She smiled and turned to look out the window at the clear sky. Tristan smirked and came behind Rory. He kissed her exposed neck.  
  
'mmm, Tristan.' She put her head forward so he could have better access.  
  
'No, Tristan.' Rory said as she felt the bed on her knees.  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Because. Not here and not right now. Kissing fine, but the other thing, no.'  
  
'oh right.' He said remembering.  
  
'In a week.' She told him.  
  
'Fine.' He said disappointed.  
  
'hey at least I'm fine for Christmas and possibly New Years!'  
  
'Fine, but when this is over....'  
  
'Pushy aren't we!'  
  
'Sorry.'  
  
'I forgive you.' She said and snuggled closer to him.  
  
'Wanna just sleep?'  
  
'Yea.' They climbed into the bed and fell asleep. Meanwhile, a few days before, Lorelai and Luke were fighting.  
  
It was a long and tearful fight, but they soon forgave each other. It was one of the few things to end happily at that time in their lives.  
  
DONE!!!......well this chapter at least. :) 


	18. Tricked

SeCrEt  
  
Rory and Dean broke up, she's going out with Jess, and the kiss at the piano did happen. Everything more or less happened, and Luke and Lorelai are married with a seven year old girl, Stephanie, and a five year old boy, Daniel.  
  
Summary: Some secrets are better off kept, some you should tell. Bad summary. Trory.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own this story, my imagination, and the people you don't recognize. I wish I owned Chad though. :)  
  
enjoy!  
  
))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((  
  
Winter break passed and school went back into session bringing surprises. Rory walked into school wearing new clothes from a shopping spree with Ashlee. Wearing tight jeans which tied up the sides and a dark purple long- sleeved shirt. She looked a little like her old self, but still felt totally different. She saw Ashlee sipping hot chocolate and waiting for Rory by her locker.  
  
'Hey.' Ashlee said hanging the cup to Rory. Rory took a sip and handed it back.  
  
'Thanks. God, it's SO cold out!' Rory said. She took her books out and they walked to homeroom.  
  
'Miss. Gilmore. There's someone in the office to see you.'  
  
'Oh okay.' Rory shrugged and walked to the office.  
  
'Hey Mrs. Carol.'  
  
'Hi, Mr. Floyd will be out in a minute.'  
  
'Okay.' Rory sat down and waited.  
  
'Rory, someone is here. Please come into my office.' She followed MR. Floyd and saw her mom sitting there.  
  
'Mom?'  
  
'I'll leave you too alone.'  
  
'I'm taking you home.' She said standing up after the man had left.  
  
'No, your not!' Rory said stepping back.  
  
'I am your mother and you will do as I say!'  
  
'Jake took me in!! He too ownership of me, something that took you over three months to do!'  
  
'Rory, Come on!'  
  
'No! My life is going great! I have friends here and people who care avout me!'  
  
'What about Stars Hollow? The friend you used to call Lane? Remember her? Or what about me or Luke?'  
  
"Don't be stupid! Of course I remember them, but it's different here! The people are what I wanna be.'  
  
'They've tricked you.'  
  
'No, you trivked me! Now I'm done with it! I have class.' Rory said before walking out of the office. Ashlee was waiting for her.  
  
'My mom.'  
  
'Ouch.'  
  
'I know.'  
  
'So she wanted you to go home, and you turned her down?'  
  
'Yea, if she cant except me like this, then I cant help it.'  
  
'Not to get involved or anything but your mom is a psycho bitch!'  
  
'She hasn't always been one.'  
  
'So now she's an overly compulsive mother with bad habits?'  
  
'Sorta.' They turned into the classroom. He mother watched her from far away careful not to let Rory see her. She had watched Rory for a week and she still never saw her with the green-eyed brown-haired hunk. It was a week after school had resumed. On Monday she saw her daughter awfully close to a boy, but HE was blond and blue eyed, and the same height as the boy in Hartford. She HAD been turned into a hooker!!  
  
Rory walked up to Tristan's locker wrapping her sweatshirt around her waist. She was wearing a semi-see through white shirt with a pink bra and black overall pants with one strap undone. She wrapped her arms around Tristan's waist. Happy Birthday, Baby.' She whispered in his ear. He turned around and gave Rory a light kiss before pulling her into a hig.  
  
'Thanks.' They came apart and kissed again. They turned still kissing and Tristan guided her to the lockers pushing her up against them. Lorelai looked in shock.  
  
'Get off her' Lorelai yelled. The two separated to see Lorelai's mad face staring back at them not even five feet away.  
  
'Mom, what are you doing here?' Rory asked not blushing. She was to mad to blush.  
  
'I need to bring you home. Forget your clothes, you're going into a nunnery.'  
  
'Were you following me? You're a stalker!'  
  
'I just want what's best for you and having random flings is not what's best for you!' she said directed her statement to Tristan.  
  
'Best for you or best for me? Just so you know, He's the one I was with in the store. I also know that you found out that me and Luke were talking to each other. I do, but god, can you just not see how happy I am here? You cant force yourself to not see it cause I know you see it and things are going great for me! I'm not getting straight A's but I don't care, and I'm not perfect anymore but I don't care! This is the life I've always wanted!'  
  
'Lorelai!' A male voice called. They looked up to see Luke walking quickly towards them.  
  
What are you doinf here?' Lorelai asked.  
  
'Taking you home. You obviously changed your mind quickly because wasn't it yesterday that you were telling me she was happy?'  
  
'She belongs to ME!' Lorelai cried.  
  
'She may belong to you, but she doesn't have to live with you.' Said giving Rory a large golden envelope. Rory knew what was inside and she smiled. She remembered about a month ago, she had mailed him forms asking him to sign so she didn't have to come back home.  
  
'Bye mom.' She said. Tristan walked away with her.  
  
'Wait! Those are nothing without my signature!' Lorelai said.  
  
'You signed them.' Luke said. Both Luke's and Lorelei's signature were on it.  
  
I must've been drunk!'  
  
'NO you weren't. It was the day Andy went to CeCe;s house. Lorelai thought, then she remembered she had.  
  
'Come on.' Luke brought her back home to Stars Hollow.  
  
'So, Mary, how do you feel?'  
  
'I'm actually happy. She agreed with it!'  
  
'As long as your happy. A few days had passed making it Thursday. Rory came into school. Tristan and Rory barely ever came into school together anymore. Tristan had sports practice really early and Rory liked to sleep in. Royr walked to her locjer. Ashlee wasn't there.  
  
'Ashlee?' Rory asked thinking maybe she was hiding but no one answered. She gave up, maybe she was running late. Rory headed to bathroom and finished. She washed her hands and turned off the water. She heard a gasp of air from a stall. They must've been there the whole time. No one came in or out since she went in. She listened carefully and went in the direction of the soft crying.  
  
'Who's in here?' Rory asked gently.  
  
'Rory, is that you?' a voice asked.  
  
'Ashlee?' she pushed the door open and saw her blond friend in a ball on the toilet seat.  
  
'Oh Ash! What's wrong?' Rory asked kneeling in front of her. Ashlee lifted her head all the way. Her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks were tear stained.  
  
'You cant tell anyone! Not even Tristan and especially Quinn.'  
  
'Course, what's wrong?'  
  
'Quinn and I did it over break.'  
  
'Yea, but we all knew you were. You've been doing it since like the summer.'  
  
'Yea, but I'm late!'  
  
'Oh god.' Rory's face went pale. She wrapped her arms around her friend. Ashlee started to cry again and Rory felt Ashlee's body chake in her arms.  
  
'What am I gonna do? I'm only 17!'  
  
'I know. Okay, let's think about his. After school meet me at my place and we can do a home test okay?'  
  
'Okay.' She breathed out.  
  
'You wanna go to class?'  
  
'Yea, I have to. Lemme just clean myself up.' She stood up and flattened her clothes with her hands. Rory walked out if the stall followed by Ashlee. Rory took out some of her makeup and started to add and redo Ashlee's makeup. When she finished she allowed Ashlee to look at herself in the mirror.  
  
'Thanks.' She said softly.  
  
'Sure.' Rory gave her a hug. They walked out of the bathroom and Ashlee put sunglasses on. They walked to their first period class since they missed homeroom.  
  
'Miss. Gilmore, Miss. Gallagher, you're late.' Rory cringed at the word late and noticed Ashlee take a sharp breath in and let a choppy one out. They took their seats. Rory hadn't really seen Ashlee after that class.  
  
'Hey Rory, what's up with Ashlee? This morning she was ignoring me.'  
  
'Yea, she's trying to figure something out. Just give her space for right now, and no, I don't know where she is.'  
  
'Okay.' Quinn said looking down. He walked away slowly. The day went really slowly and she finally was able to go home—home in New York to her new loft. She bought the test for Ashlee on the way home and she saw Ashlee sitting in front of her door when she returned.  
  
'Hey where were you?'  
  
'I had to know Rory. I'm sorry. I went to the clinic and they did a test. About five minutes ago, I got here and they called.'  
  
'So?'  
  
'I'm not!!' Ashlee said happily. Rory hugged her friend.  
  
'Yay!!'  
  
'Oh, you bought it.' Ashlee said looking at the drug store bag.  
  
'It's okay. I'll just return it tomorrow. At least you're not pregnant!'  
  
'Yea. Well since I'm here I'll stay for a few minutes.'  
  
'Sure.' Rory opened the door and stepped inside. She shut it after Ashlee.  
  
'I can't believe you live her! It's amazing!'  
  
'I know.' Rory said smiling. The loft was huge and it five bedrooms and three bathrooms. The walls were painted calm colors and it smelled new. The kitchen was a nice size and there was a living room and hallways.  
  
'So are you gonna tell Quinn?' Rory asked.  
  
'Heck, no!' Ashlee said. They both laughed.  
  
'Look, I should get some homework done, but you're welcome to stay if you want.'  
  
'I'll stay for a minute longer.'  
  
'Okay, just wait lemme hide this.' Rory went into her bathroom and picked up a dirty jacket and put it under it and threw away the crinkly plastic bag.  
  
'It's hidden.'  
  
'Kay, thanks for everything even though I didn't wait.'  
  
'Hey Ash, don't worry about it!'  
  
'Kay, the lady said I came on a good day and a good time. Two minutes after I got there, there was last minute cancellation.'  
  
'Why is that so good?'  
  
'Cause they have a one week waiting list with appointments back to back.'  
  
'Jesus.'  
  
'Yea, I know. Must be the New Years crowd.'  
  
'Seriously!'  
  
'Okay, well I'll let you do your work. I should get home and erase the message from the principal before my parents hear it.'  
  
'Kay.' Rory said waving goodbye and then went to do her homework. Friday was boring, but it luckily went quickly. Jake had rented a movie for them all to watch. The three got onto the sofa and watched the movie. When it was over, Rory put in Willy Wonka.  
  
'Tristan, you can watch it, I'm gonna straighten up for tomorrow.'  
  
'You'd rather clean then watch TV?'  
  
'TV, no, Willy Wonka, yes.' They all laughed and Jake left to straighten up. He spent half of the movie cleaning up the public areas and then went into Rory's bathroom since she never had anything bad in there and she had given him permission when they moved in. He picked up the few pieces of laundry on the floor, and picked up the jacket. He didn't notice the test until he kicked it and he looked down to see what he hit. He was very surprised to see the test in Rory's bathroom. A pregnancy test. Great. He took it in his hand and leaned into the hallway.  
  
'Hey Rory, I have a question about one of your CD's.'  
  
'Ask me later!'  
  
'Rory.'  
  
'Fine.' She got up unwillingly and walked to her bedroom. She entered and jake shut the door after she got in.  
  
'What CD?'  
  
'It's not a CD.'  
  
'Oh?'  
  
'I found this.' He said showing her the wrapped test.  
  
'Oh.' Was all she could say as her face paled slightly.  
  
'Have you taken it yet?'  
  
'No, it's not mine. It was for—'  
  
'Rory,'  
  
'What?'  
  
'I want you to take it.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'You heard me, now.' He said handing it to her.  
  
'It's gonna say negative because I'm NOT!'  
  
'Okay then why are you so afraid?'  
  
'I'm not. It was a friends, she asked me to get it and I forgot to return it this morning because she didn't need it anymore.'  
  
'Conveniently.' Jake said. Rory sighed and took the test. She emerged from the bathroom a minute later holding the test. She had a smirk on her face as she was about to show him her negative test. Except there was one problem, when she looked at before giving it to him, it read positive.  
  
Is she pregnant? Is she not? Tell me your thoughts! :0) 


	19. How Ironic

SeCrEt  
  
Rory and Dean broke up, she's going out with Jess, and the kiss at the piano did happen. Everything more or less happened, and Luke and Lorelai are married with a seven year old girl, Stephanie, and a five year old boy, Daniel.  
  
Summary: Some secrets are better off kept, some you should tell. Bad summary. Trory.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own this story, my imagination, and the people you don't recognize. I wish I owned Chad though. :)  
  
enjoy!  
  
))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((  
  
How Ironic. First Ashlee and then her. Jake had called the clinic. She had an appointment the next Thursday. He had made her not tell Tristan yet. God she was scared. It was a Saturday and all she wanted to do was be with her boyfriend. She lay in her bed thinking when Tristan came in.'  
  
'Come on! Get up!' He laughed. Rory smiled, a fake smile, but none the less a smile.  
  
'You okay?'  
  
'Yea, just a little confused.'  
  
'I can help with that.' He sat down next to her and ran a finger down her cheek seductively. She shrugged him off. This is going to be a long week.  
  
'Okay, now I'm confused. What's wrong?'  
  
'Nothing.' The phone rang before he could object.  
  
PHONE--------------------  
  
T- hello?  
  
A-hey, Rory called me.  
  
Right.  
  
'Here.'  
  
R-hey  
  
A- Yea? 911, what's wrong?  
  
R- hold on  
  
'Could you, umm.....' she asked Tristan. He rolled his eyes and left.  
  
R- Jake found it,  
  
A-Are you shitting me?  
  
R-no  
  
A-I thought you were gonna return it!  
  
R- I was but I forgot.  
  
A-Oh no  
  
R-Yea, could you come over?  
  
A-Sure. I'll be there ASAP!  
  
R-Thanks.  
  
A-Yup  
  
End----------  
  
Rory went out of her room to the kitchen.  
  
'Coud you tell me? And he found what?' Tristan asked.  
  
'You listened to my conversation?'  
  
'That's the only way I can figure what's bothering you!'  
  
'He found something of Ashlee's'  
  
Oh.'  
  
'Yea, she has to come and pick it up.'  
  
'Okay wahts going on?'  
  
'Nothing.'  
  
'That's bull, and you know it! First Ashlee disappears and two days later you're like pissed off at me for no apparent reason!'  
  
'It's not you. I just, when Ashlee comes send her to me room.' Then the doorbell rang.  
  
'Odd.' Rory said.  
  
'Hey Ash.'  
  
'Come.' Ashlee said wrapping her arm around Rory and walking with her to her room. Ashlee pushed Rory in and shut the door behind them. Rory turned around and her eyes were filled with tears.  
  
'What happened?'  
  
'He wanted me to take it so I did and when I brought it out to show him it was negative, I looked at it quickly and it wasn't negative.'  
  
'What? Oh god, Rory.' Ashlee said enveloping Rory into a hug.  
  
'What brand did you buy?'  
  
'Phuture.'  
  
'Rory those are normally right.'  
  
'I know! Why do you think I'm so freaked out?' more tears came and flooded her eyes.  
  
'Well, lets go to the clinic. Better to know for sure.'  
  
'Jake called. I have an appointment Thursday. They don't have anything sooner!'  
  
'Oh yea, New years.' Ashlee said her face dropping.  
  
'Oh my god! What am I gonna do?' she asked wiping away the tears allowing new ones to drench her cheeks. Ashlee pulled her back into a hug, and they both looked up when there was a knock on the door.  
  
'Who is it?' Rory called.  
  
'It's me Jake. Can I come in?' Ashlee looked at Rory. Rory wiped her face off on her shirt.  
  
'Yea.' She said. The door opened and Jake stepped in and then jumped.  
  
'Whoa! Hey Ashlee.'  
  
'Sorry, did I scare you?'  
  
' A little. So, did Rory tell you?'  
  
'Yea.'  
  
'Kay, cam I just talk to Rory for a few minutes alone and then you can come back in?'  
  
'Okay.' She gave Rory another hug and walked out.  
  
'Can I sit?' Rory nodded.  
  
'What did you wanna talk about?'  
  
'Well first, do you have any questions for me?'  
  
'One, why cant I tell Tristan?'  
  
'Because it complicates things.'  
  
'How do you know?'  
  
'Well my older sister, whose 29 now, but when she was 19, she also thought she was pregnant. She didn't get a test done at the time but when she told her boyfriend, everything was screwed up between them, and she had her monthly cycle two days later.' Rory laughed a little.  
  
'I just, I want him to know.'  
  
'I know you and I'm saying you can't. I just think it would be better if you waited. Ya know until you make sure, even though you probably are.'  
  
'Not helping.'  
  
'Sorry.'  
  
'It's okay.'  
  
'Okay, so I just wanted you to know that even though there's a possibility you're not, I don't or I won't look at you any different. You'll always be my "little sister" and I can't tell you how Tristan will react either.'  
  
'I know and thanks.'  
  
'Mhmm. You didn't think this would happen did you?'  
  
'Not in a million years.'  
  
'I'm sorry I shouldn't have been so mean last night.'  
  
'Jake, it's okay. It's one odd story though.'  
  
'I'll agree to that. Okay, I'll send Ashlee back in.'  
  
'Thanks.' She smiled. Ashlee came back in a few minutes later.  
  
'So?' she asked.  
  
'He's here for me.' Rory's eyes were red but she wasn't crying anymore.  
  
' I am too, all the way.' Rory got up and went to the bathroom. She washed her face off.  
  
'Thanks.'  
  
'Yup. You wanna go get a milkshake or something?'  
  
'Sure.' Rory took her jacket off the back of her chair and put it on. They walked out of her room. Tristan was lying on his back on the couch listening to his walkman and reading a magazine. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and looked up. He immediately took of his ear phones and stood up walking over to the two.  
  
'So can you tell me now that nothing's wrong or are you gonna tell me the truth?' Rory took a deep breath and once again tears came.  
  
'I can't.' She choked and Ashlee walked her out.  
  
'Jake!' Tristan called after the door was shut. He heard a quiet "yea". He walked to Jake's bedroom and saw him lying on his bed reading a book for school.  
  
'What's up?' Jake asked putting the book aside.  
  
'Well besides the fact that my girlfriend is acting incredibly strange and can't tell me what it is, nothing.'  
  
'Oh.'  
  
'Yea, so what happened last night? Why did you need to talk with Rory?'  
  
'Oh just about her keeping her bathroom more orderly.'  
  
'Right, and I should believe that because?'  
  
'Look, Tristan, I would just leave it alone. When she wants to tell you, she will.'  
  
'Fine.' He said walking to his room and shutting door.  
  
COFFE SHOP—  
  
' I wanna tell him SO bad!' Rory said.  
  
'But why?'  
  
'Because he should know that I have HIS kid inside of me! Also he's the one who did this to me, shouldn't he know?'  
  
'I wouldn't tell him.'  
  
'Yea, but I'm not you.' 


	20. And Tristan Knows

SeCrEt  
  
Rory and Dean broke up, she's going out with Jess, and the kiss at the piano did happen. Everything more or less happened, and Luke and Lorelai are married with a seven year old girl, Stephanie, and a five year old boy, Daniel.  
  
Summary: Some secrets are better off kept, some you should tell. Bad summary. Trory.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own this story, my imagination, and the people you don't recognize. I wish I owned Chad though. :)  
  
enjoy!  
  
))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((  
  
The two stayed out talking all afternoon and Rory returned around 9 pm. She said she was home and went straight to her room for the night. Tristan and Jake had dinner around seven and then they both returned to their rooms. They heard Rory come home, but Tristan was to tired to get up and Jake wanted her to have her space. Both Rory and Tristan didn't sleep well that night. Rory woke up early the next morning and took a shower and then wrote a note.  
  
TRISTAN AND JAKE—  
  
I'LL BE BACK FOR DINNER.  
—RORY  
  
She left and returned like said before dinner. Tristan did homework all day and was watching TV. When Rory came home Jake was micro waving leftovers.  
  
'Hey Rory, how was your day?' Jake asked.  
  
'Boring. I spent all day at the test place and they had no cancellations.' She said being vague so Tristan wouldn't know, but so Jake would understand.  
  
'That's to bad.' Tristan said sarcastically. Rory glared at him.  
  
'You don't even know what you're talking about.' She said before she turned and walked away, on the verge of tears again. He got up quickly.  
  
'Rory wait!' he called. He opened her door and saw her curled up in her overstuffed chair crying.  
  
'Go away.'  
  
'Rory, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. It's just that ever since Friday you've been all strange and I hate to see you cry like that. Plus I don't wanna loose you.'  
  
'What?' You think I wanna break up with you?' she asked lifting her head. He kneeled down in front of the chair coming to her head level.  
  
'Yea, I mean did I do something wrong?'  
  
'No.'  
  
'Then what's wrong? You're like my world and because you're not happy, I'm not happy. I'll always be here for you, I promise.'  
  
'How can you promise when you don't know the future?'  
  
'I can promise because you're the best thing that ever happened to me and if I lost you, I don't know what I'd do with myself. Also I have a feeling that you know some of the future.'  
  
'I'm sorry.'  
  
'For what?'  
  
'For being like this. You don't deserve it.'  
  
'Well I'm sorry about being a jerk to you, but yesterday you practically bit my head off!'  
  
'I know.'  
  
'So what happened on Friday?'  
  
'Hold on.'  
  
'Can you tell me first?'  
  
'I'll come back.' She got up quickly. Tristan stayed kneeled on the floor until Rory came back.  
  
'Where'd you go?'  
  
'To show you the "future".'  
  
'Huh.' He said more as a question. Rory sighed and sat down on the chair again.  
  
'Jake didn't want me to tell you, for your own good.'  
  
'I'm not gonna confront Jake about it. If your gonna tell me obviously you didn't agree with it or decided not too.'  
  
'Yea, but well he could be right but I wanna take my chances.'  
  
'Should I be happy or afraid?'  
  
'I don't know.'  
  
'Is it really that bad to make you cry like this?' he asked gently holding her face so she was looking at him. She didn't answer him she just looked away.  
  
'So Friday?' he asked again. Rory let out a small chuckle realizing that she kept forgetting to tell him.  
  
'On Wednesday, Ashlee thought she was pregnant so I bought her a test and she was gonna take it here but she disappeared from school. I bought the test anyway and when I came back here to wait for her, she had just gotten here and was sitting outside the door. She left school early and got a test at the clinic since they had a cancellation.'  
  
'Is Ashlee pregnant?'  
  
'Not exactly.'  
  
'Mary, if she's pregnant—'  
  
'Tristan.'  
  
'If she's pregnant she should tell Quinn—'  
  
'Tristan...'  
  
'I mean he deserves to know—'  
  
'TRISTAN!!!'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Lemme finish!'  
  
'Oh, I'm sorry. Go ahead...' he said apologetically.  
  
'Okay, so she said it was negative and she wasn't so I said it was fine and I would hide the test and return it the next morning before school. Well I forgot about it and on Friday night Jake found it. He made me take it.'  
  
'And...?'  
  
'And this is what it said.' she said giving him the test stick. He took it and looked at it for a moment confused and then froze when he saw the results.  
  
'I'm guessing that the plus sign means positive?'  
  
'Please tell me that was supposed to be rhetorical.' She said wiping away the tears that had started to fall again. He sighed and stood up. He picked Rory up and sat down on the chair brining her into his arms.  
  
'What are we gonna do?'  
  
'If I knew, you would have already known.'  
  
'Oh my god! This is really happening!'  
  
'Yea,' he said blankly.  
  
'But maybe it was wrong.'  
  
'Tristan, it's the most accurate home test on the market.'  
  
'Yea, but even they've recorded mistakes. I don't know how likely it is but yea.' He said trying to comfort Rory but at the same time not lie to her.  
  
'Jake got me an appointment at the clinic on Thursday, they're booked back- to-back.'  
  
'Hey Rory, I don't wanna cause any problems by asking this but the baby—the baby would be mine, I mean I would be the biological father, right?'  
  
'Yea, and no offense taken.' The comfort of his arms around her allowed her tears to stop and her gasps of air turn into slow rhythmic breathing.  
  
'So umm, I'll put my opinion in, but would you ever consider abortion?'  
  
'I don't know, you?'  
  
'I don't know either. This all took me by surprise.'  
  
'Me too. God this is exactly what my mom was talking about! Ya know the worst part besides being so young is proving my mom right.'  
  
'How?'  
  
'My mom told me I wouldn't be able to live like this. My mom had me at 16 also.'  
  
'Rory! Ashlee's here!' Jake called.  
  
'Uhh.' Rory groaned.  
  
'Wait, did you just groan about seeing Ashlee?' Tristan asked surprised.  
  
'Yea. I'm happy here talking to you like this. I feel safe with you, and that all the bad stuff will be scared away because you're here.' He smiled and kissed her forehead.  
  
'That's the best part about being your boyfriend.' She smiled, a real one.  
  
'Rory?' Jake called again. They heard mumbling and then footsteps.  
  
'Tristan?' Rory whispered.  
  
'Yea?'  
  
'Go into the bathroom and go out the other bedroom. You're not supposed to be in here.' He smiled and went into the bathroom slightly shutting the door right when Ashlee opened her bedroom door.  
  
'Hey.'  
  
'Hi...'  
  
'So, how are you feeling?'  
  
'Better.'  
  
'That's good. So when are you going to tell Tristan?'  
  
'Oh umm, I don't know. It depends.'  
  
'On what?'  
  
'What I feel like. I'm not gonna listen to you or Jake about this. Tristan is amazing and he deserves to know I'm pregnant with his child.'  
  
'When are you gonna tell him that you may be?' she asked again.  
  
'I don't know, maybe Tuesday.'  
  
'Cool. I'm gonna go get a tissue.' Ashlee said walking to the bathroom.  
  
'WAIT! Umm, I umm I left a magazine I wanted in there.' Rory said quickly walking to the bathroom and slipping through the slightly opened door. She saw Tristan leave and smiled to him. He smiled back and she took a magazine on the floor and walked back into her room.  
  
'Okay, go ahead.' Rory said coming back. Ashlee raised her eyebrows and walked to the bathroom. Must be hormones. Ashlee thought. While Ashlee got her tissue, Rory's cell rang.  
  
Phone-------  
  
R-Hello?  
  
L-Hey Rory.  
  
R-Hey Luke its good to hear from you.  
  
L-Likewise, although you calling here wouldn't hurt.  
  
R-I'm sorry, I've just had a lot going on and all. I had midterms last week.  
  
L-You're forgiven. Look, I think you should come home—just for a day or two. You wanna know where your mom went yesterday?  
  
R-Okay.......  
  
L-She went to a psychologist, and me and your mom have some good news too.  
  
R-Really?  
  
L-Yea, your mom doesn't want me to tell you like this but she's pregnant.  
  
R-Oh. Hows Stephanie and Andy?  
  
L-As best as they could be without you.  
  
R-Oh. Hey Luke, I gotta go, my friend needs help with her homework.  
  
L-okay, lemme know what you decide.  
  
R I will.  
  
End--------------  
  
Ashlee had waved in the middle of her conversation and left. It was just Tristan, Jake, and herself in the apartment now. Rory went back onto her chair and started to cry. She rethought every decision she had made since September and the day she decided to change. Maybe she had made a mistake of staying here after all.  
  
I'll try to update soon, but please REVIEW!! 


	21. The Special Three Word Saying

SeCrEt 

Rory and Dean broke up, she's going out with Jess, and the kiss at the piano did happen. Everything more or less happened, and Luke and Lorelai are married with a seven year old girl, Stephanie, and a five year old boy, Daniel.

Summary: Some secrets are better off kept, some you should tell. Bad summary. Trory.

Disclaimer: I only own this story, my imagination, and the people you don't recognize. I wish I owned Chad though. :)

enjoy!

))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((

_**The special three word phrase:**_

Tristan had walked into her bedroom and found her crying. She spilled everything out to him and he held her for the night. It was Monday and they had school. Tristan had skipped practice that morning to be with Rory. Rory had just woken up and found Tristan taking perfectly cooked pancakes out of the skillet.

'Morning.' He said seeing her walk in.

'hi.' He turned off the stove and walked over to her carrying her plate. He came down to her level.

'Rory, I wanted to talk to you.'

'Then let's skip school and stay home all day.'

'Rory—'

'Tristan, we need to talk. This is serious and I or we need to discuss what we're gonna do.'

'Okay.' He said he walked over to the phone and called the school saying they would be out today. He came back to her and brought her to the comfy couch.

'So, you said you wanted to talk to me.' Rory started the conversation.

'Yea. Have you thought anymore about the possibilities of abortion or adoption?'

'Kinda, you?'

'Yea. Rory, I want you to keep the baby.'

'What? I didn't think you were gonna say that.'

'I know, but think about it. Your mom was in a similar situation and she had the same options, she had the option of aborting you. She had the ability to make you not ruin a future she may have had. Of course not to say you ruined her life, but that you could just get rid of a life like that, make it all an old past memory.'

'Okay.'

'What does that mean?'

'I'll keep it.' He smiled and kissed her forehead.

'Also, I'm here for you. I won't let you down, I couldn't. Wherever you go, I'll go and if that means Connecticut, so be it.' It was her turn to smile and she leaned into his chest.

'Tristan, I know this is a bad time, but I just have to—'

'Your rambling.'

'I know, it's just with me being pregnant and all, it just doesn't seem right but, I'm sure of it now. I love you Tristan.' She said looking into his eyes.

'I love you too.' He said surprised that she was feeling the same way about him as he did her.

'Also, I'm glad you're the father, not someone else.' She smiled at him and smirked and looked down searching for words.

'I'm glad you're my girlfriend, I don't wanna say I'm glad you're the one whose carrying my baby cause that sounds odd.' They both laughed.

'But if it didn't sound odd, I'm glad you are.' Tristan finished. They smiled at each other and held each other on the couch. The two soon drifted to sleep. Around four a persistent knocking awoke the two. Rory leaned forward to get up but Tristan pushed her back, and stood up himself. He walked to the door and opened it to a young woman

'Hey Tristan.' The woman said.

'Jackie?' he asked as he pulled her into a hug.

'How's it going little bro?' she asked pulling away.

'Okay, I guess. You wanna come in?'

'Sure. Is Rory home yet? Didn't she come live with you?'

'Yea, she's here. Rory!' Rory got up and walked to see who it was. She stopped short, squinted and then ran to Jackie hugging her.

'Hey Jules!'

'You remembered!!'

'yea, but what was mine?' she asked pulling away. Rory thought for a second and answered.

'Ree? Or was it ReRe?'

'Ree!!' Jackie said jumping up and down. Tristan looked at the two smiling.

'Wait, Jackie, what are you doing here?' Rory asked getting serious for a moment.

'My mom didn't send you did she?'

'No, she didn't. I came to visit, but it may also look like I'm gonna stay here with you guys. I have a job about 5 blocks from here.'

'Does Jake know?' Tristan asked.

'Yea. He's the one who offered, and as far as he told me you'd still have an extra room if I lived here.'

'We would Tristan, she's right. Hey, I wouldn't mind! How about you?' she asked Tristan.

'Hey, you're my sister, of course I want you to stay!' Tristan smiled. Jackie smiled back at the two.

'Cool, so you two are boyfriend—girlfriend now?' she asked.

'Yea, since the very beginning of November.' Rory answered.

'Cool, cool! So which one is my room?' she asked.

'Here, I'll show you.' Rory said leading her to the bedroom that shared her bathroom.

'Ooh! Pretty!' Jackie said jumping on top of her bed and then lying down.

'Yea.' Rory smiled and squeezed Tristan's hand.

'Okay, so what's going on?'

'Going on?' Rory asked looking everywhere but her and Tristan.

'Yea, I mean how's everything? Well, come one!! Give me some gossip about your relationship.' She said plopping down on her bed and sitting Indian-style.

'Nothing, we're are umm, ya know just the normal couple.' Rory said laughing nervously.

'Oh come on, the normal couple doesn't get pregnant so young.'

'What?!?' Rory asked. Her stomach dropped and panic written all over her face.

'Jeez, I was just kidding!!' Jackie said laughing.

'Heh, good one.' Tristan said doing his cover-up smirk.

'Yea, okay what's going on? I can't even joke about that without getting a panic stricken Rory, and a pale Tristan?'

'No, you can, you just took me buy surprise.'

'Bull, I don't buy it!' Jackie said a look of expectance on her face. Rory looked at Tristan who looked back at Jackie. Tristan nodded his head and took a deep breath. Rory mouthed, "Okay" to him and then the two faced Jackie again who was looking on with suspicion.

'Rory's umm, well we're not exactly the normal couple as you happened to have pointed out.'

'Oh come on, Rory's not pregnant!' Jackie said laughing it off.

'I took a pregnancy test and I am.' Rory argued.

'Rory, if you were pregnant, you'd be barfing right now, or being sick to your stomach. It's called morning sickness.'

'Is that Calvin Klein?' Rory asked Jackie.

'What?

'Your perfume...is it Calvin Klein?' she asked again.

'Yea, how did you know?'

'Little accident at a department store. Me and my friend had just gotten there and I dropped a bottle of glass perfume and I had to wear it around the whole day.'

'Ahh.'

'So you don't think Rory's pregnant?'

'I don't know! Look Rory, if the test said you were, you probably are, I don't have my maternal instincts yet, so I cant tell you.'

'Wait, Jackie...yet?' Tristan asked confused.

'Yea, umm not to take the spot light off of ya, but Nate proposed and I said yes!' Jackie said happily. Tristan smiled and hugged his sister.

'Congrads Jacks.'

'Thanks.'

'Yea, that's pretty neat. Isnt Nate the one you wanted to gossip about to Tristan but he left right before you found him? How old is he?'

'Good memory...he was and he's going to be 29 this month. He's three years older.' Jackie said.

'Oh wow, pretty. Tristan when I got engaged, get me this ring.' Rory said smiling and looking at jackie's engagement ring.

'Okay.' Tristan said laughing.

'So, I'm gonna be an aunt?' Jackie asked getting back on subject.

'Would you?' Rory asked.

'Course!!' Jackie said getting up and clapping her hands. They looked at her confusedly.

'Jackie, I'm not even 17!' Rory said.

'Okay, so I should be worrying? Rory if your not ready there's always options!'

'Yea, we know but me and Tristan decided to keep it.'

'Okay, so I'm happy for you!' Tristan snorted at Jackie.

'How about we come back to this issue later?' Jackie asked. They nodded thankfully.

'Okay, so you're getting married...when?' Rory asked.

'Well it's January so we're thinking July.'

'That's in seventh months.' Tristan pointed out.

'Thank you for telling me!' Jackie said sarcastically.

'We already have the place booked. We've been engaged for about a month already. Just after you left.' She finished.

'And you didn't call?' Rory asked pretending to be hurt.

'Well lucky for me I lost your number until I found it about a week ago!'

'Jackie!' Tristan laughed even though he knew Jackie always misplaced everything.

'Well my name IS Jackie Dugrey, isn't it?'

'Okay that's true.' Tristan agreed.

'So, anway, Nate's coming on Wednesday night.'

'Oh okay. I never met him, but if it's okay with Jake and Tristan he can stay in your room, or you can stay with me and he can get your room.' Rory volunteered.

'Thanks. Tristan you're okay with this too?'

'Sure.' He said shrugging his shoulders.

'One more male for Sunday football.' He said grinning evilly.

'See what I've had to go through!!' Rory laughed.

'Well that's all about to change now. You've got two brilliant women in this apartment.' She said talking to Tristan who just rolled his eyes.

'So anyways, Rory was wondering if you'd be my maid or honor?'

'What? Me?' Rory asked shocked.

'Yea. I have friends but they're definitely NOT brides maid material. You...my dear are!'

'But me? I mean I'm a klutz, I have NO fashion sense whatsoever and yea!'

'Still would you, I mean if you don't it's okay—'

'No!! I'll do I'm just thoroughly shocked you picked me!' Jackie smiled.

'YAY!!' Jackie gave her a sisterly hug and Rory laughed.

'Just one thing.' Rory said.

'Anything.'

'Can I pick the dress?'

'Are you kidding me? I wouldn't let anyone else do it!' They both smiled and Tristan just rolled his eyes. Jackie walked over to him and made him an offer.

'Hey T.'

'Hey, what's up?'

'Nuthin, did you think I would leave you out?'

'I wish you would.'

'Nonsense! I wanna give you a really important part cause a really important guy!'

'Hit me.' He said sarcastically.

'Don't you wanna know what it is?' she asked frowning.

'I'm sorry, go ahead. What is it?'

'I want you to walk me down the aisle.'

'Whoa-a-what?' he asked. She shocked him silly and Rory just stood there staring at him.

'What about dad?' he managed to asked.

'That ass hole? Tristan you meant the world to me. Dad? He's just the man who gave me money to shop like it was a world charity! If he did it, it wouldn't mean anything to me, but if you did...well that would complete my day.'

'How can I say no to that?'

'So you will?'

'If it means that much to you, count me in.'

'YES!!' she screamed and threw her arms around his neck. He pryed her off himself.

'But there's more!' she added.

'Really?' he asked already shocked and not needing to be anymore.

'Yea, Nate wanted you to be part of the wedding party but he already has a best man.'

'So then how could I be?'

'He decided you're his best man's best man.'

'Oh I see, and how exactly does this role work?'

'I guess it just means you're an usher, but I have no idea.'

'Okay, I'll be waiting for an update.'

'This is SO great!' Jackie chirped. The two laughed but stopped when the door opened.

=

=

=

=

Don't worry, it's no one bad!! I just HAD to stop at some point!! Hope you liked it!! Now review please!


	22. Results

SeCrEt 

Rory and Dean broke up, she's going out with Jess, and the kiss at the piano did happen. Everything more or less happened, and Luke and Lorelai are married with a seven year old girl, Stephanie, and a five year old boy, Daniel.

Summary: Some secrets are better off kept, some you should tell. Bad summary. Trory.

Disclaimer: I only own this story, my imagination, and the people you don't recognize. I wish I owned Chad though. :)

enjoy!

_**Results:**_

'This is SO great!' Jackie chirped. The two laughed but stopped when the door opened. Jake came in.

'Hey Jake.' Rory said.

'Hey, ummm who are you?' he asked referring to Jackie.

'Oh, Jake this is Jackie, Jackie—Jake. You two talked I think' Tristan said introducing the two.

'Yes we did. Nice to match a face to the voice.' Jake said shaking her hand.

'Same here.'

'So have the inseparable couple here gotten you settled?' Rory and Tristan both smiled.

'Yes they have.'

'Good. Look I just came home to put my bags down and now I'm gonna go meet some friends okay?'

'Yea, okay.' Tristan nodded.

'Kay, see ya.' He said turning around. Rory ran up to him.

'Jake?' she asked quietly?'

'Yea.'

'I just wanted to tell you that Tristan knows. I told him.'

'Okay, thanks for letting me know.' He said and smiled. He patted her arm and left.

'What did you say to him?' Tristan asked.

'He knows you know.'

'Ahh okay.'

'hey you two...I'm gonna go see around a bit.'

'Kay.'

'Hey Ror?' Tristan asked when Jackie had left.

'Yea?'

'Thanks for telling me, and we WILL get through this together.'

'Thanks.' She said. He gave her a light kiss on the lips before giving her a hug.

Wednesday came and Rory and Tristan had gone to school both days. Ashlee mainly dominated Rory. Finally it was Wednesday night and Rory was the only one free. Jackie was on the phone with a friend talking to her about the wedding and asking her to be a bridesmaid, Jake had a study session for a major test at the library, and Tristan was taking a shower. Rory just sat watching TV when there was a knock on the door.

'Ashlee, I'm fine!! I'm not throwing up, I'm not nauseas, I do not have food cravings, my stomach is still the same size, and—ummm, sorry. Hi.' Rory said opening the door to a male. She blushed.

'Maybe I have the wrong apartment.'

'Or I could've mistaken you for my must-now-everything friend. Jake's not here, sorry.'

'Actually, I'm looking for Jackie?'

'Jackie Dugrey?'

'Yea, you know her?'

'Yea, she's a favorite with the guys here.'

'Wha, ummm, well I ummm—'

'I'm just kidding, you must be Nate. I'm Rory, Tristan's girlfriend.' She said seeing how nervous she made him.

'Ahh, nice to meet you. Tristan told me about you but he didn't say you made jokes.' Rory laughed and they shook hands.

'Yea, well I've got a little bit of everything in me. Lemme go get Jackie. JACKIEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!' Rory schouted. Nate covered his ears in surprise.

'I'm on the phone my pregnant wee friend who I still don't think is pregnant and who I nicknamed Jules!!'

'So you're Jules.' Nate said nodding his head.

'Yea, Rory, Jules, Mary...it's all the same.'

'Oh, so pregnant?'

'Yea, there's been speculation of whether or not I'm pregnant.'

'Really?'

'Yea.'

'Oh well if you want I'm a doctor I could do a test for you.'

'Really?'

'Yup of course anything I do in here or that you do will never always be accurate.'

'Right, that's why I'm getting it checked at this over booked clinic tomorrow.'

'Well from what I heard you shout through the door you don't sound like a typical pregnancy symptom case but I could check it for you tonight if you want.'

'What?'

'Do you?'

'Well yea, but—'

'Hold on.' He went to Jackie's room and then came back a few seconds later.

Just wanted to say hello.'

'Okay.'

'Do you wanna tell Tristan?'

'Yea hold on.' Rory ran to Tristan room. She opened the door and Tristan was completely naked from the waist down. Rory looked then quickly shut her eyes.

'Put something on.' She muttered. Tristan jumped at her voice not realizing she was there. He quickly put on boxers.

'Okay, you can look.' She opened her eyes and let her breath out when she saw he was fully covered.

'Nate is here, and he's a gonna bring me to the hospital to get the test done. He's a doctor.'

'Oh yea, I forgot about that. Can I come?'

'Would you?'

'Course.' He put on his jeans and shook his head like a dog to get rid of the access water. He took her hand and walked with her out. Jackie was hugging Nate.

'Jackie wrote a note.' Nate said opening the door. They all walked to the hospital and Nate showed them his doctors' license and went into the back. (A/N: I doubt this part is possible because I think you need to be registered with the hospital but just pretend it is for this part!) Rory, Jackie, and Tristan all sat in the waiting room until Nate came out.

'Okay, umm Rory do you want anyone there?'

'There?' she asked swallowing loudly.

'Yea, I mean in the room with you?'

'Well I don't wanna leave Jackie all alone...'

'Oh don't be stupid!! I'll be fine Jules, take Tristan.'

'Thanks.' Rory said.

'So I have the honor of joining you?' he asked.

'Well this will be the test that says whether or not I'm pregnant—for sure.'

'I'm coming! Sheesh!' Tristan said walking wit them into an examining room. Nate did the test and came back to thee room after seeing the results.

'Nate?' Tristan asked holding Rory's hand that had a death grip on his.

'Well, Tristan what do you think?'

'I have NO idea! But I really am hoping it's negative.'

'And Rory deep down...not saying anything because of what he said, but deep down what do you think?' Rory sighed and then answered.

'I wish it's negative.'

'Do you believe in wishes coming true?' Nate asked.

'Would you just tell me the fucking results already?' growled Rory.

'Just answer that.'

'No I don't, okay?' Rory said. Nate thought for a moment and then responded.

'I think you should.'

Is she? Is she not? Do you hate it? Give me some feedback PLEASE!!


	23. Leaving New York Behind

SeCrEt 

Rory and Dean broke up, she's going out with Jess, and the kiss at the piano did happen. Everything more or less happened, and Luke and Lorelai are married with a seven year old girl, Stephanie, and a five-year-old boy, Daniel.

Summary: Some secrets are better off kept, some you should tell. Bad summary. Trory.

Disclaimer: I only own this story, my imagination, and the people you don't recognize. I wish I owned Chad though. :)

enjoy!

_**Leaving New York Behind:**_

The four of them arrived back to the apartment and they all sat on the couch.

'We're SO stupid!' Rory said.

'No, you're not. You two just got caught up in it.' Jackie said.

'Yea but I mean me and Rory we were always protected! It would be pretty much impossible for her to really get pregnant.' Tristan said.

'Well, just be glad Rory isn't. I mean did you two use both condoms and birth control pills?'

'Well we didn't use birth control pills but always condoms. We've came close to being unprotected several times but we always stop before it's to late.' Rory said. The phone rang just as Jake walked through the door. He picked it up.

'Hello?'

'This is a collect call from "Lane". To except the charges please say "yes".'

'I accept.' He said confused. The call went through.

'Hello?' a girl asked.

'Yea, hi. Can I help you?' Jake asked.

'Yea, I'm looking for Rory. Is this where she lives?'

'Yea, hold on.'

'Rory, phone for you.' He called. Rory got up and walked to the phone.

'Hello?'

'Rory!!!'

'Oh my god! I feel SO horrible!'

'Yea well you forgot about me!'

'NEVER!! I've just been so busy with.... with everything!'

'Yea, that's what I thought and I figured I should call you because you were really busy and couldn't find time in over three months to call your best friend.'

'Lane that's not how it is!!'

'I know, but I miss you SO much!! I mean where was the snow man you and Lorelai make every year?'

'I'm kinda not talking to my mom right now.'

'Hey Rory, can you call her tomorrow? You should go to sleep, its really late.' Jake said.

'Lane, I'm being forced to get off, but if I don't call you soon then you can come here and drag me home.'

'Promise?'

'I promise.'

'Okay, talk to you later.'

'Definitely.'

'Good.'

'Bye.' Rory said hanging up the phone. Jake was waiting for an answer.

'She's my best friend from home and I kinda forgot about her.'

'Okay now get to bed.'

'Wait, ummm, Nate—Jackie's man did the test on me today. He's a doctor.'

'And?' he asked.

'The test was wrong. I'm not.' Jake's mouth curved up into a smile.

'And there we got all excited for nothing!'

'Excited? Hardly. I don't wanna have kids until I'm older!'

'Well I'm happy for you, now go scoot! Tomorrow is school and I need to get some sleep too!'

'Okay. Night Jake.'

'Night.' Rory walked down the hall and then into her room. She changed into a tank top and shorts and looked at her bed. It didn't seem very welcoming so she crossed the hall and knocked on the door before going in. Tristan was in bed reading a magazine. He smiled at her.

'You okay?' he asked.

'Yea, but my bed doesn't seem so appealing tonight.'

'Oh.'

'Yea, and I was wondering if you could maybe share your bed tonight?' Tristan laughed softly before moving over and patting the space next to him.

'Come.' He said. She obeyed and climbed into the bed.

'I'm scared.' Rory admitted.

'About what? You're not pregnant.'

'I know, but that things aren't gonna be the same between us anymore. Like our relationship wont be like before.'

'And you think I'm gonna treat your differently because of this?'

'No, but that we wont do the same things as before. I don't know.' Tristan thought about what she said and then it seemed like a light turned on.

'You think we aren't going to have sex anymore.' He said nodding his head. Rory blushed slightly and nodded her head.

'I know it's stupid but you always make it so special for me.'

'I don't think you have to worry about us not being sexually active.'

'Are you sure?'

'No, but Rory, if we both wanna do it, what's stopping us?'

'Me getting pregnant—for real.'

'We're always safe. I don't think you have to worry about that.' Rory nodded her head.

'So what do I tell Ashlee?'

'Tell her the truth.'

'Tomorrow?'

'That would be smart.' Rory laughed and rested her head on his bare chest. They were quiet for a few minutes before Rory spoke.

'I love you Tristan.'

'I love you too.' He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. She smiled sadly.

'What's wrong?' he asked cupping her face and rubbing his thumb over her cheek.

'I need to go back to Stars Hollow.'

'What?' he asked shocked.

'Tristan I'm not even 17 yet. I still need my family and my mom. The first thing I wanted to do when I thought I was pregnant was to tell my mom and let her talk to me about it.'

'I don't think I understand. I mean before you would shiver at the mention of your mom.'

'I know, but I've always been her best friend, and she's always been mine. This weekend we have a four day weekend, so I'm gonna go back home.'

'Okay.' He said nodding.

'I know your answer but do you wanna come?'

'Sure.'

'Wha—What?'

'I wanna visit my grandfather. He's probably lonely.'

'Okay. I was planning on leaving right after school on Thursday or I guess tomorrow.'

'I guess I better pack.' He said.

'Yea I already packed. This afternoon before I watched TV I packed. It's gonna be 4 days and 4 nights. Luke, will probably let us stay in the apartment above the diner.'

'Or if he doesn't my grandfather wouldn't mind seeing you again.'

'Okay.'

'You wanna help me pack?'

'Sure, but let's let Jake know.'

'Good idea.' They got up.

'Wait, it's one A.M.' Tristan pointed out.

'Oh yea, guess not.' Rory said stopping.

'You can make sure you have everything to leave.'

'Kay.' She smiled and left the room leaving Tristan to pack up all his belongings. The next morning Rory and Tristan stumbled out of their bedrooms hitting a few walls from being so tired.

'Morning!' Jackie chirped.

'Ahh! Shush!' Rory muttered sitting on a chair but completely missing it and landing on the floor with a thud.

'Ouch.' Rory said now fully awake. The others laughed.

'Rory are you okay?' Tristan asked helping her up.

'Yea, Hey Jackie, Nate, Jake. Jake—it's a coffee emergency. Jake cringed and gave her a mug. She chugged it down her throat not wincing the least bit from the hotness. The other four looked on in amazement when Rory poured herself another cup.

'We mind as well tell you all at the same time.' Tristan said.

'You guys are to young to get married.' Nate said.

'Married?' Rory asked.

'We're not getting married! We're going back to Connecticut.' Rory finished. Jackie dropped her spoon. The three stared at Rory and Tristan.

'I'm sorry, what?' Jackie asked shocked.

'Rory and I talked last night. Jackie: CeCe, Jordan, Alex—they need me. Grandpa never did anything but treat me like I should be. While getting away from those I need to like Chiltonites and my mom, I'm was also getting away from those I loved, and Rory was the only one who dared me to go back. We talked for awhile and we need to do this.'

'So this is for good?' Jake asked.

'Yes, Jake. And Jake I love you so much, but I need to do this. Jackie I love you too, and Nate well thanks for what you did.'

'Anytime. You'll be at the wedding right?'

'Wouldn't miss it.' She smiled. Jackie got up and hugged Rory then Tristan.

'I love you both too.' She said wiping away a tear. Jake went to them and gave her a brotherly hug and she hugged him back then gave Tristan a manly hug.

'This isn't a problem is it? I mean you'll find roommates right?'

'No, it wont be a problem. I have a few friends who are looking to share a loft. They'll be happy to find an opening.'

'Thanks.' Tristan and Rory walked out. They put all of their belongings in the limp and went to school to say goodbye to their friends. They saw a few of Tristan's friends first. He went to them and said goodbye.

'So her parents know, huh.' One said.

'Know what?'

'She's carrying your baby, man!'

'No she's not. She never was, it was just a rumor.'

'Oh sorry man I didn't mean—'

'Nah it's okay.' He walked back over to Rory.

'Who did you tell about being pregnant?'

'Ashlee.'

'Who else?'

'Just her, why?'

'Cause she may not be your friend.'

'Why?'

'Cause James knows. As well as Devon, Andy, and Chris. They all think you're a hooker and knocked up. Well I cleared that up but still.'

'What? Stop messing around!'

'It's always the quiet ones!'

'Ashlee wouldn't do that!'

'Go ask her.' He said pointing to her at her locker. Rory mumbled and went.

'Ashlee?'

'Oh hey.'

'Why did you tell everyone I was pregnant?'

'What? I didn't! Why would I do that? You're my best friend!'

'Then why does everyone know?'

'Shit.'

'What?'

'Cathy Bean overheard us once. She said something tome and I denied it but she must have spread it anyways!'

'It's okay, I'm not mad at you.'

'Kay, I'm sorry.'

'No hard feelings but I need to talk to you.'

'Okay...?'

'First I'm not pregnant; Tristan's, sister's fiancé is a doctor and he tested me last night.'

'Oh my god!!!' Ashlee screeched throwing her arms around Rory.

'There's more.'

'More?'

'Yea, I'm going back to Connecticut, and I'm staying.

'I'm losing you?'

'No! I'll come visit you ALL the time and you can come to me! We can write each other and IM each other!'

'Ashlee very sad.' Ashlee said.

'Fefe sad too.' Rory said. They both smiled sadly and gave each other another hug before Rory and Tristan left. She told Tristan what happened. They were almost to the exit when Rory stopped Tristan.

'Shall we put on one more last show before we leave?' Rory asked smirking. Tristan's eyes went wide.

'I don't know...shall we?' he asked inching closer to her and backing her into the last row of lockers.

'One wouldn't hurt.' She said before his lips crashed down on hers. She quickly responded and ran her hands through his soft hair and pulling his head closer. He pushed her farther into the lockers grinding against her. They both moaned into each other's mouths as their tongues dueled each other. They heard clapping and cheering like at the Halloween Dance. They pulled away slowly looking into each other's eyes. They were both breathing heavily.

'Come on, let's get out of here.' Tristan whispered. Rory nodded and Tristan grabbed her hand and walked out the door into the daylight, leaving the school and New York behind.

-

-

-

Wow, it's been like what a month since I've updated? Jeez, I'm so sorry!! I'll try, and really try to update soon!! Review please.... PLEASE!! Thanks, Kiki


	24. Jitters and Wise Decisions

SeCrEt 

Rory and Dean broke up, she's going out with Jess, and the kiss at the piano did happen. Everything more or less happened, and Luke and Lorelai are married with a seven year old girl, Stephanie, and a five year old boy, Daniel.

Summary: Some secrets are better off kept, some you should tell. Bad summary. Trory.

Disclaimer: I only own this story, my imagination, and the people you don't recognize. I wish I owned Chad though. :)

Authors Note: SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES!!!! Please forgive and forget!! First my Internet wasn't working, and then my computer broke, and then I had to get the new Internet! Trust me, it was just as annoying for me as it was for you.

enjoy!

_**Jitters and Wise Decisions:**_

'You know how when your really, really nervous about something you get butterflies?' Rory asked Tristan when they were about 20 minutes from Chilton.

'Yea, why?'

'Cause I'm experiencing that like never before! Too many butterflies!' Rory said clutching her stomach.

'So, we're really doing this, huh.'

'Looks like it.'

'So we're gonna transfer to Chilton this afternoon and then go to your local diner?' he asked.

'Yup. You know what's strange? I actually missed Paris!'

'Yea, she grows on you.'

'Too bad we're gonna be seniors!'

'So you liked my idea in New York?'

'Yes.'

'Well that's good to know.' The car came to a stop. 'Mr. Dugrey and Ms. Gilmore—we have arrived.' The driver announced. The two slowly got out and started at the gargoyle enriched school. It was bigger then they remembered it being.

'Hell awaits us.' Rory said flatly. Tristan nodded.

'Come on. Lets get this over with.' Tristan took her hand in his and started to walk in. they were greeted by a blast of warm air comforting them from the cold outside air. Some unfamiliar chiltonites stared at them as they made their way to the Ambrose building, away from the nosey eyes. They were sent into the headmaster's office immediately.

'Mr. Dugrey and Ms. Gilmore—welcome back. I understand you both have been accepted into colleges therefore you'll be joining the senior class while graduating in June, correct?'

'Yes.' They said simultaneously.

'Good. Now while the time it takes to get your transcripts, you WILL be attending classes, do you BOTH understand?'

'Yes, sir.' Tristan said.

'Mhm.' Rory nodded.

'Good, now I suppose with Ms. Gilmore's help, you both were able to come here directly instead of taking to friends, today there's no point in staying with only two classes left but tomorrow, I expect to see you both here at the proper morning time wearing your Chilton Uniforms.'

'Thank you, sir.' Rory said. Tristan nodded and followed Rory out of the office. They were stopped by two girls.

'Welcome back, Tristan.' One purred.

'If you need any help adjusting just lemme know. You can take your stress out on me' the other said seductively.

'Thanks.' He said before continuing.

'Amazing!' Rory said smiling.

'Me? I know.'

'No, you didn't even flirt with them!'

'Well I've got you. Why would I need to?'

'Good point.' Rory said nodding.

'Rory?' a blonde asked.

'Paris, hi! '

'Your back, and you brought him with you—or is this just a coincidence like the him/you disappearance thing?'

'No, not really.'

'So I assume you're here to stay?'

'Yup.'

'Good. Your article is due by Monday, and Tristan?'

'Yes?'

'Make out sessions are only allowed when I am NOT present. Got it?'

'Yes mom.' He said smirking. Paris glared at him but then left.

'So you'll help me pick out my new flavor for next week?' Tristan asked Rory.

'Sure, I already found someone in fact.'

'Good—who?'

'Oh ya know—my height, blue eyes, brown hair, answers to Rory.' She said smiling.

'She sounds amazingly hot, although she does sound like a Mary to me.'

'I doubt she'll like that.'

'But my kissing makes up for it!'

'I don't think so.' She said. He shrugged and kissed her.

'Now I don't think your Mary would like this kissing we do very much.' She said smiling.

'That's a shame.' He said laughing.

'So I see Summer.' He finished.

'Oh you mean Slut Barbie?'

'Yes.'

'Are you gonna talk to her?'

'Why talk to her when I can make out with you?' Rory rolled her eyes and walked away. Tristan followed her.

'So where to now?' Tristan asked.

'Your grandfather's to drop off our stuff and then to Luke's.'

'Not wasting any time are you?'

'No, you see if I'm gonna make this work, I have to know where she is. Luke will hopefully help me.'

'Oh. Kay let's go.' About five minutes later they pulled up in front of Janlen Dugrey's house. They walked up to the door. He answered the door.

'Tristan? Lorelai?' he asked pleasantly surprised.

'Hey Gramps.' Tristan said giving his grandfather a hug.

'Hello. And hello Rory.'

'Nice to see you again.' She said and gave the older man a hug too.

'Well come on in.' they went and sat in the family room.

'Now I must say I am pleasantly surprised to see you two!'

'I decided it was time to come back and Tristan wanted to be with me so he came, even thought he didn't want too.'

'You know Tristan, you two remind me of your grandma and me.' Janlen said smiling.

'How so?' he asked.

'I don't know. I get this feeling about the two of you. I haven't gotten this feeling for over fifteen years. The last time was right before Tristan's grandmother passed away.'

'I'm sorry.' Rory said sympathetically.

'No it was for the best. She was in pain, and it would have been worse for her to be alive and in pain.' Rory nodded understandingly.

'So Rory what made you decide it was time to come home?' Rory smiled and looked at Tristan who was smirking.

'Well not to long ago, I somehow thought I was pregnant and the home test I took came out positive. The test was wrong and I'm thankfully not, but it made me realize that my mom was who I really needed to talk to besides Tristan. I'm not even seventeen yet. I'm supposed to be that perfect child but even if I'm not, my mom is still my mom. And no matter what, I will always love her.'

'So I guess the "have you two had sex" question would be pointless then, huh?' The three laughed softly.

'Yea, I think so.' Rory responded.

'Rory, I think you are making a wise decision and I'm glad you brought my grandson with you. He needs to learn about family. I fully understand his motherly figure situation but I'm more talking about when he has his own family and he's married with kids of his own.'

'Well Tristan could never say anything bad about you.'

'I'm flattered.'

'Gramps, I'm sorry about me leaving. Rory helped me realize that people I don't even think about need me. I honestly didn't even think about anyone but myself. I mean now I realize what a bad role model I was for CeCe, Alex, and Jordan.'

'Well I'm glad your back and you know you're welcome here anytime, any day.'

'Yes, I do.'

'That includes you Rory!!'

'Yes, sir.'

'Coffee?' Janlen asked the two.

'Sure.' Tristan stood up and motioned for Rory to follow him into the kitchen where Janlen was already headed.

'So Rory, you haven't seen your mom in a while right?'

'Yea, about two months.'

'Right in time for Valentine's Day!'

'Wait, what's today?' Rory asked.

'February 12th, why?'

'God, I'm so stupid!' she said hitting her head with the palm of her hand.

'So how do you plan on meeting her?'

'My stepfather—he's the only one I really talked to during my absence. He's the only that seems to be on my side.'

'See your wrong. I'm on your side, and Tristan is on your side. If he wasn't, he wouldn't be in this house right now drinking coffee.'

'Tristan loves me.' Tristan spit his coffee back into his cup when he heard that. He looked at her.

'So you think he's required to take your side?'

'Yea do you?' Tristan asked.

'Well, I guess I mean I don't know!'

'My grandson is a Dugrey male. I bet you will never find a man more stuck in his beliefs then a Dugrey.' Tristan looked between the two. Rory sighed.

'Tristan, did you take my side because you have to, or because you wanted to?' Rory questioned.

'Honestly?'

'Yes.'

'I was never thrilled with the idea of you leaving here in the first place. See Gramps although I'm stubborn as hell, those Gilmore's are some competition. Rory you are the most stubborn person I have ever met, next to myself of course. So honestly, I have to agree with my grandfather. It's not because I love you, I do love you—I love you so much, but that's not why I'm on your side.'

'I wish life was easier!' Rory said sadly.

'Don't we all?'

'Yea.'

'Rory, I'm gonna tell you something I've never told anyone—not even you, Tristan.'

'Oh?'

'When Tristan's grandmother died, I thought my life was over. I felt like there was no purpose to life anymore, so I had begun to prepare to join my wife in heaven. Rory, I'm not that young so for me at the time it was a great idea—until I met you.'

'Me?'

'Yes. I first met you when you were three years old, and your mom was 19. After hearing your mom's story and seeing such a beautiful young girl, I realized that life goes on. Your mom had it very difficult as you know yet, she's got a beautiful daughter and a successful Inn. I may have lost the love of my life physically, but she will always be with me emotionally. Life soon after that started to make more sense to me. Sometimes we need something major to happen in one area of our lives to realize things in other areas. In my case and yours, they both included something that happened to you.'

'So why didn't I know Tristan earlier?'

'You did but after a short time we lost touch. You knew each other until you were about 3 1/2 I believe.'

'Gramps, why didn't you ever tell me that?'

'There was never a reason too. You were a baby when she passed away and I didn't want to upset you.'

'Excuse me, but do you mind if I make a call?' Rory asked.

'No, go ahead. There's a phone in my office. Down that hall, second door on the left.' Rory nodded and left.

'She's pretty confused about what to do.' Tristan said.

'I know, but she's a smart girl. She'll figure it all out. She just may need some time.'

'So I really knew her when I was 3?'

'Yes.'

'Wow.'

'So you two really did the deed?'

'Yes gramps.' Tristan said laughing quietly.

'And you two are really in love?'

'Yes gramps.' Janlen looked away and smiled.

'What?' Tristan asked.

'Oh nothing, you two just remind me of some other couple I knew.'

'Care to elaborate?'

'You two are going to have some challenges to face, but if you believe in the strength of your relationship and each other, it will last a lifetime.' Janlen got up and left leaving Tristan to ponder his words.

-

-

-

-

Alright so here's the deal…the scores for the stories were:

Secrets: 28

No Longer: 22

Time: 21

From War To Family: 16

So as you can see, the scores were REALLY close! Since I was planning on finishing this story before the others anyways, it worked out well!! I don't have much left of this story either. I'm gonna go ahead and guess four or five more chapters. But it could be less and it could be more. Thank you to all of my loyal and faithful reviewers!!

I hope you all had a fabulous Turkey day if you live in the United States! And if you don't, then I hope you had a happy last Thursday! Thanks again, Kiki


	25. Begging For Shelter

SeCrEt 

Rory and Dean broke up, she's going out with Jess, and the kiss at the piano did happen. Everything more or less happened, and Luke and Lorelai are married with a seven year old girl, Stephanie, and a five year old boy, Daniel.

Summary: Some secrets are better off kept, some you should tell. Bad summary. Trory.

Disclaimer: I only own this story, my imagination, and the people you don't recognize. I wish I owned Chad though. :)

enjoy!

**_Begging For Shelter:_**

'Thanks again Janlen.' Rory said as she and Tristan were leaving the house the next morning.

'Anytime! Now, I'll be seeing more of you Tristan, right?'

'Yes, sir,' he said nodding his head. The two walked to a waiting car and put their belongings in the trunk. About ten minutes later they arrived at Chilton for school. Both wearing their old uniforms, they walked in hand-in-hand. They got their schedules and stopped at both of their old lockers. Somebody noticed them.

'Rory? Tristan?' the two turned around. Louise Grant was standing there in shock.

'Hey Louise.' Tristan greeted.

'You and you! You're both back…'

'Yea, we kinda went to the same place.' Rory said.

'You two are a couple.' She stated.

How did—?'

'You're holding hands.' They looked down only now realizing it.

'Yea, since the end of October.'

'So no one has a chance with you, huh?' Louise asked disappointed.

'Rory does.' Tristan responded.

'Kay.' She said before walking off. Rory and Tristan laughed and walked to the homeroom they shared. Now being with Seniors, select few were actually juniors in a senior class. There were a few who had taught themselves a year of Math allowing them to skip a year of math. Soon the end of the day came and they realized that time together _actually_ studying school subjects and not each other, would help them both greatly. Rory was at her locker when a male hand came in front of her and taped a picture of her and Tristan on the inside of her locker door. She turned around to a smiling Tristan.

'You look like a little boy who just caught his first fish!' Rory commented on Tristan's mood.

'Well you see, tonight is the Valentine's Day dance and I got us tickets.'

'What makes you think I wanna go?' she teased.

'Because I'm gonna be there and then we can have our own little party.' He said wiggling his eyebrows. Rory smiled and looked away. Her eyes focused on the picture that Tristan had just put up. They were sleeping in what looked like the bed Tristan had in New York. They were naked and facing each other but the covers were over them showing just their shoulders, heads, two hands, and the outside outline of their bodies. Rory laughed.

'Did Jake take this?' she asked.

'Yea.' He smiled again.

'Sure. Let's go to this dance. Why not?'

'Yay!' Tristan rejoiced and kissed her lightly.

'Come on, if we're gonna go to this dance, shopping is required!' Tristan laughed at her statement and saw that his old butler had dropped of his Porsche for them leaving the keys in the office. Tristan ran back to get them and met Rory by his car. About four hours later they pulled into the back of Luke's Diner and changed into disguised outfits. Rory was wearing a taxi cab hat with baggy black pants and a grey long sleeve shirt. Tristan wore glasses with jeans, a wife beater, and a leather jacket on top. They sat down at a table and Luke came over shortly.

'You two visitng?' Luke asked taking out his order pad. (A/N: This next part, all of the words are pronounced exactly how I spelled them. I think it's German—Yiddush accent—something like that…)

'Uh yis. Ve are.' Tristan said with an accent that sounded real.

'Kay, what can I get for you?'

'Uh, she vil have dee hammborger wis French fry and ohnion ring wis coke, and I have same excepta wis rut beer.'

'Kay.' Luke said leaving.

'Where'd you learn to do that accent from?' Rory whispered amazed.

'Drama classes.'

'Impressive.' (A/N: English words and spellings are back the way they were before. No more made up words!)

'Sank you, milady.' He said kissing her hand. They got through the meal but not without some uncomforting stares. They changed into their formal clothes in the bathroom and literally ran out hoping no one recognized them. Tristan was in a suit while Rory now sported a tank top dress and tea length skirt with a matching shawl. They arrived to the dance at 7:30 when it started at 7:50. Twenty minutes late—not too bad. Headmaster Charleston was greeting couples at the door.

'Good evening Mr. Dugrey and Miss. Gilmore.'

'Good evening.' They murmured moving into the already crowded dance.

'Our first 24 hours in Hartford for like two months!' Rory said.

'Yup. Come on, let's dance!' he said pulling her onto the dance floor as a slow song came on. His hands moved around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling herself up against him and resting her head on his chest.

'Thanks.' She mumbled.

'For what?'

'For not siding with me because you love me.'

'Your welcome.' He said smiling.

'And for coming back here with me.'

'Rory, I should be the one saying Thank you. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be back here.'

'You know what scares me?'

'No, what?'

'That if I hadn't thought I was pregnant, I wouldn't have realized that I really do need my mom.'

'I think you would have. It may have taken a little longer but you're the smartest person I know.'

'I hope she gives me a chance.'

'We'll have to see.'

'Yea.'

'So what about your brother and sister?' Tristan asked.

'I was actually never close with them. I'm close with Luke and I'm extremely close with—was close with my mom but never Dan or Stephanie.'

'I was never extremely close with my siblings either but we all trusted one another. I remember nights when the four of us—not including Jackie, but I remember nights when the four of us all sat on my bed talking for hours about stupid stuff. My brother and me would debate which cars were better since he was still really young, while my sisters debated about boys or we would all argue about what our next trick would be at the next social gathering. But then once my youngest sister and brother fell asleep, me and CeCe talked about more important issues in her life and mine.'

'It must have been special.'

'It was. Now that I really think about it, I miss it…a lot.'

'Well tomorrow we're gonna talk more about seeing our families but for tonight, let's let love be in the air.'

'Could it be in a bed too?' he asked smirking.

'Maybe later.' She said.

'Tease.'

'Butthead.'

'Real mature.'

'Jerk.'

'Mary.'

'Self absorbed cocky rich boy.'

'Beautiful.'

'Handsome.'

'Smart.'

'Okay now you definitely through off our discussion.'

'Discussion? What discussion?' he asked.

'You halfway ruined it with beautiful, but smart? Come on you HAVE to do better than that.'

'I'm sorry I let you down.'

'Good.' He laughed and kissed her. Responding she deepened the kiss by pulling his head closer to hers. Tristan broke the feeling a an object vibrating.

'Hello?' Tristan answered.

'Uh yea, hold on.' Tristan handed the phone to Rory.

'It's Quinn.'

'Hmm.' She said putting it to her ear.

'hello?…hi quinn……no she's still in NY……Hartford……………………….What?!?!…..I'm like four hours away……….I'll keep an eye out for her.' Rory disconnected the call.

'Ashlee disappeared.'

'What?'

'he thinks she followed us.'

'You don't seem so upset.'

'She told me she was leaving for her grandparents without telling anyone. Ashlee will call him when she gets there.'

'Okay.' He said but not sounding so sure.

'Ashlee is my best friend!'

'I know.'

'Good. I just wanted you to know that.'

'I do. You wanna get out of here?' he asked.

'Oh god, please!' they smiled and left.

'Hey Tristan where should we go?'

'Have you ever gone camping?'

'Once.'

'How about without a tent and no sleeping bag?'

'No. Oh no Tristan, no!'

'It's to late to go back to my grandfather's house and do you really think that Luke is up now?'

'Wait…I know where his key is! No one's using his upstairs apartment right now! Come on, let's go!'

'Ror—are you sure about this?'

'Yea!' Rory ran back to the car which pulled out of the parking lot as soon as Rory shut her door. About 30 minutes later they came to a halt. Rory looked outside and saw the "William's Hardware" sign. She smiled and got out of the car. Tristan got out as well and watched as Rory found the spare key and pushed the door open. Tristan followed Rory up the stairs and into the apartment. They changed quickly into everyday clothes. Tristan was wearing jeans and a t-shirt while Rory had baggy punkish green pants and a black long sleeve shirt. Rory decided to keep the style since she was so happy with it, but to try and make a truce with her mom again. They heard a ding and realized it was now midnight.

'Where's your pumpkin?' Tristan asked sexily.

'Prince Charming, I do not know. Cinderella lost her glass slipper as well. Help her find them?' she asked seductively. He smirked leaning in to kiss her. The kiss was gently at first but then became heated before Tristan accidentally stepped on her foot.

'Oh shit, I'm sorry!'

'No it's okay!' they laughed and took in their surroundings.

'You sure no one lives here?' he asked.

'No, wait! Fuck! Jess!'

'Jess? Who's she?'

'She is a he. He was my boyfriend before I went to New York. He broke up with me.

'Oh.' Was all Tristan said,

'It's okay. He's not here. he won't be back till later.'

'If you're sure.'

'I'm sure that I wanna kiss you!' Tristan laughed and kissed her again falling gently onto the couch. Tristan was on top of Rory slowly running his hands under her shirt as her hands were roaming in his hair making sure his lips didn't leave hers.

'Who's there?' a voice asked. Rory and Tristan froze mid kiss.

'What the fuck?' the voice yelled. Rory and Tristan got up quickly.

'Rory?' he asked. Rory looked up to meet the man who owned the voice.

'Jess….heh, uh hi.' Rory said wiping her mouth and blushing deeply.

'What the hell are you doing here? Or within a 100 miles of here?'

'Jess, please quiet down!'

'Why?'

'Cause Miss. Patty will send her troops!'

'Doesn't matter to me, and whose he?!'

'Okay umm Jess this is Tristan, Tristan that's Jess.'

'Good now what are you doing here?'

'I came back.'

'No fuck, and there I was thinking I was back in New York.' He said sarcastically.

'I wanna make everything okay with my mom.'

'So is heyour **_boyfriend_**?'

'Yea, and did you hear what I said?'

'I heard what you said, but are you sure it's not something else?'

'No. I miss her and I need her.'

'Just like your mom said.' Jess said disgustedly. Tristan looked between the two helplessly, and not sure of what to do.

'What?' she asked.

'Your pregnant with **_his_** baby!' Rory stared at him.

'Jess!!'

'I knew it was too good to be true. You know, I gave up on you.'

'And you think I hadn't realized that?' Rory countered.

'No one wants to see you!'

'This is my business, **_not_** yours!' Rory cried.

'What, you think your mom wants to help you raise your baby after what you did to her?'

'I'm **_not _**pregnant! And what did I do to her?'

'Sure your not. You broke your mothers heart! She comes into the diner everyday and asks **_me_** why **_I_** let you go!'

'Why did you let me go? Were you upset that I wasn't putting out?'

'Oh come on! I bet your still a virgin!'

'Oh so I'm pregnant **_and_** a virgin?'

'You know what, do whatever the hell you want! I'm going to sleep.' They were quiet for a moment, all wishing the tension in the air would go away.

'Jess can we stay here?' Rory pleaded.

'If you don't mind the fear of being killed in your sleep.'

'You wouldn't kill me! You wanna see me to fuck up even more with my mom!'

'Well that's true.'

'So you won't tell my mom I'm here either, since it would ruin the drama.'

'Rory, I can't. You've broken your mother's heart and now to know her first daughter not only tricked her into letting you stay, but got pregnant at 16!'

'I AM NOT PREGNANT!!!'

'So your still mommy's little girl?'

'Jess, please!' she pleaded.

'Your mom and I get along, I don't wanna ruin it by allowing her delinquent daughter to stay.'

'You have **_no_** room to talk, Jess.' She said through gritted teeth.

'Oh yea?' he challenged her.

'Yea! How many times have YOU been arrested? Plus your background is great! Your mom is a psycho freak who can't even stay sober enough for her son to be home! And your dad, well I'm glad he's enjoying sunny California, Jess!!'

'That was a low blow…even for you Lorelai Leigh Gilmore. You don't even deserve your mom.' He said looking at her one more time with a disgusted face before walking out of the apartment. She broke down into tears. Tristan quickly sat down next to her and held her letting her cry into his shirt. Only Tristan looked up when they heard footsteps.

'What do you want?' Tristan asked.

'I **_live_** here.' Jess responded icily. Rory looked up, then down at her lap.

'I'm sorry.' She said weakly still crying hard. This caught both Jess and Tristan off guard, but mostly Jess.

'What?' he asked confused.

'I'm sorry, okay?!?! I messed up and my mom hates me, I ruined the relationship between her and Luke, and I haven't even seen my brother or sister for over six months! I'm sorry.' Rory cried standing at this point and pacing the room. Tristan and Jess couldn't do anything but watch and listen.

'I'm not perfect, yes I've had sex, I'm a disappointment to my family, I left the life I loved and had since October to make everything right with my mom, and I'm selfish, inconsiderate ass hole who is now making a fool of herself in front of her ex and her boyfriend!' she slid down to the floor in front of the couch. Tristan scooted onto the ground and hugged her. Jess looked at the devastated girl crying hysterically on the floor being held by her boyfriend. He kneeled down in front of her.

'You had sex with him?' Jess asked. Rory nodded and Jess sighed.

'If you loved your life in New York, why'd you come back here?' he asked. His voice was no longer cold, but it had curiosity and question in it.

'Because I'm not even 17, and no matter what I say, I still need her. She's my mom, I mean we used to be so close and when I thought I was pregnant I realized how much I missed the talking we did and the relationship we had.'

'So you are pregnant.'

'No! I thought I was, but I'm not.' Jess sighed and looked away. Jess felt his coldness towards her start to disappear, but it quickly returned as his eyes settled on the blonde guy.

'What about you, blondie?' he asked, his voice cold once more.

'Me?' Tristan asked surprised that Jess was addressing him.

'No the blonde guy sitting next to you.' Jess said rolling his eyes.

'What about me?'

'What are you doing here, and why aren't you in New York?'

'You know I'm from Hartford, right?'

'Yea I know.' He said rolling his eyes once more.

'Rory made me see why I needed to come back home.'

'And why was that?'

'Because, my grandfather never did anything to me, and neither did my siblings. I left to get away from my old life, but then Rory explained and made what I did in perspective for me.'

'Did you love your life there, too?' Jess asked sarcastically.

'I guess so. It was easier for me there without all of the family problems screwing my head up.' Jess calmed down slightly. He didn't get why he wasn't mad anymore…maybe it was because he actually felt bad for Rory.

'Okay see, what I don't get is why you left and stayed in the first place.' Jess said.

'Jess, I needed a change. I couldn't be Miss. Perfect anymore. My life was boring, and I needed to knock some sense into Tristan's head, although I ended up not wanting to leave either.'

'You were never Miss. Perfect…I dated you.'

'Yea I was, we never did anything but kiss, hold hands, etc.'

'That's not true and you know it.' Jess said a little angry.

'Fine then what did we do?' Rory asked getting a little angry as well.

'Plenty of stuff.'

'Would I have had sex with you?'

'Well no but—'

'See, I needed to be adventurous, I wanted to have sex, I wanted to wake up in the morning and not know where the hell I was.'

'Why did New York have to be the place you did it at?'

'Because I couldn't do it here, and I was there anyway trying to convince Tristan to come back. Plus, you loved New York too, did you not?'

'We aren't talking about me here, I didn't run away…I was forced to move here as you so kindly explained before.'

'I didn't mean to—'

'I know.' It was quiet for a moment.

'So Blondie, how do you know Rory?'

'We went to Chilton together.'

'Never heard or saw you before.'

'Yes you have.' Rory said. Jess looked at her questioningly.

'He's the one I so often complained about calling me Mary.'

'Tristan Dugrey?' Jess asked shocked.

'I see my reputation proceeds me.' Jess snorted.

'So Jess, will you please help me?' Rory pleaded once more.

'When are you going to talk to Lorelai?'

'Hopefully tomorrow.'

'I'm leaving around 9, and Luke comes up here everyday around 11 am.' Jess said before going into his bed. Rory smiled at Tristan and sighed. He smiled back at her and kissed her forehead before puling them both onto the couch. Tristan fell asleep soon after, and Rory was up for a little bit, but finally fell asleep with a pit in her stomach, and butterflies dying to get out.

-

-

-

Sheeesh, this chapter is LONG!! At least it seems so! Please Review!! I will be thy ever worthy of you if you do!! Thanks, Kiki


	26. Happy Valentine's Day

SeCrEt 

Rory and Dean broke up, she's going out with Jess, and the kiss at the piano did happen. Everything more or less happened, and Luke and Lorelai are married with a seven year old girl, Stephanie, and a five year old boy, Daniel.

Summary: Some secrets are better off kept, some you should tell. Bad summary. Trory.

Disclaimer: I only own this story, my imagination, and the people you don't recognize. I wish I owned Chad though. :)

enjoy!

---------------------------k--------------i------------k--------------i-----------------------------------------------

**_Happy Valentine's Day:_**

The sun woke Tristan up. He looked at his watch and gasped.

'Rory!!' he shook her awake.

'Mmm, what?' she asked groggily.

'It's ten thirty!'

'Shit!' Rory said getting up and standing up quickly. Tristan stood up too.

'So?' Tristan asked.

'Luke needs to know I'm here.'

'And how do we do this…?'

'Okay, go downstairs, if it's possible make sure he doesn't notice you and sneak to an open table and wait for him to come to you to take your order.'

'And…?'

'Tell him to get someone to watch the diner and to come upstairs.'

'And then what?'

'Just sit I guess—no don't! Come up with him.' Rory said taking a deep breath and trying to stop her shaking.

'Hey, I'm here okay?' Tristan asked pulling her nervous body to him. She nodded.

'And I'll be right here, and the challenging part is your mom—remember Luke is on your side.'

'Thanks.' She said looking down. He kissed her softly on the lips before leaving but stopped at the door.

'And no matter what happens—Happy Valentine's Day.' She smiled at this.

'Happy Valentine's Day.' She said back and watched him disappear out the door. Rory sighed and started to loom around waiting for the arrival of her step-dad.

Meanwhile, Tristan had managed to get to a table without anyone noticing. He saw Luke approach him.

'Who are you?' Luke asked gruffly.

'I—uhh—I merely come for the food.' He said. Luke rolled his eyes.

'What can I get you?'

'Someone to look over the diner while you take care of something.'

'No.'

'What?'

'I don't trust you.'

'What if it had to do with Rory?'

'You have her held hostage!!' Luke yelled.

'SSHHHHH!! No, I don't have her held hostage!! I am just her messenger.'

'If I leave, you come with me.'

'I was planning too.' Luke looked at him one moment longer before leaving and coming back shortly after.

'Okay, what?'

'Follow me.' Tristan said and got up walking upstairs to the apartment. The two walked through the door and Luke stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Rory looking back at him.

'Tell me my eyes are failing.' Luke muttered. Rory shook her head.

'Luke I'm back.' She said softly as her tears started to fall. He immediately went forward and wrapped Rory into a big tight hug. She hugged him back tightly and they stood that way for a minute or two. Finally he pulled back and brought her to the couch.

'I—I—don't know what to say.' He said looking at her.

'Then I'll start. I'm sorry Luke! About everything, about my leaving, my phone calls, the tension I caused between you and my mom, my lack of calls, my lack of everything!' She said. The tears were now free falling. He looked at her and then to Tristan.

'So who are you then?'

'Tristan Dugrey. I'm currently dating your step-daughter, sir.' Luke looked back to Rory. He needed to say something to her.

'I know I should say something else, but for now—Welcome home.' He said hugging her once again. She pulled away.

'Why aren't you mad?' Rory asked.

'I mean I haven't seen you over two months!'

'Because you needed space to figure things out on your own, and I knew that you would come back home—and your mom is going to be the challenge. She's pregnant and cranky.'

'Oh I forgot that she was pregnant! Damn.' Rory swore.

'Look, Rory no matter what happened in the past, this is the present and you never know what could happen. She may just forget about it and call it a brain lapse in your part—or she could give you pure hell.' He said weighing both possibilities.

'I'm scared she'll kick me out—I mean after what I did to her!'

'And what did you do?'

'I basically ran away, I secretly talked to you, I got her to sign papers that says I'm out of her care, I didn't even visit her when I was here for Thanksgiving.'

'You were here for thanksgiving?' Rory nodded sadly.

'Yea that kinda hurts.' Luke admitted.

'I only went to Tristan's grandfather's house—well I met his siblings but that's it. I never meant to hurt anyone—you know all I ever did was care about how I treated other people!'

'Yea, I do know.'

'I don't know how I'm going to tell my mom.'

'Just tell her the truth—and I don't mean bits and pieces, I mean **_everything_** from start to end. Don't leave anything out.'

'You can be mad at me, it won't matter.'

'I'm not mad—disappointed yes, but not mad.'

'I'll make it up to you.'

'I know you will.' They were all quiet for a minute before Luke realized something.

'Jess.' He said.

'Yea?' she asked confused.

'How did you—?'

'I spent almost an hour and half talking to him—he finally agreed to let me and Tristan stay here the night.'

'Well if Jess doesn't let you sleep here, just lemme know and I'll find you something.'

'Thanks Luke.' She said.

'So why did you decide to come back?' Luke asked finally. Rory looked at Tristan. He came to her and together, the two launched into the detailed story. Finally two and half hours later, the three walked downstairs. Rory and Tristan drank their coffee in peace until the bells jingled announcing a customer—the most frequent customer and the wife of the owner, Lorelai.

'OH LLLLLLLLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKE!!!!' she called. Rory's body immediately tensed up at the voice. Tristan rubbed his thumb over her hand soothing her. Lorelai sat down next to Rory not even paying attention to who it was. Luke gave her coffee—her only coffee each day. Lorelai was in a happy mood. She turned to greet the girl in the chair next to her.

'I'm happy!!! Hi!' Lorelai said to Rory smiling not noticing who it was yet. Rory took a deep breath.

'You know when someone says "hi", the polite thing to do is to say "hi" back. Now let's try it—'

'Hi, mom.' Ouch. Lorelai looked like she was hit over the head and in shock.

'Luke, please tell me that I am the only brown-haired blue-eyed female named Lorelai in the diner currently.' She said looking ahead. Luke came out looking down. Lorelai continued to look straight ahead. Tristan watched once again. He felt useless.

'I need to talk to you.' Rory said weakly.

'It's a little late for that, now isn't it.' Lorelai said coldly still looking ahead and not moving.

'I'm sorry.' Rory tried.

'For what? Breaking my heart, or causing me the most pain I will ever feel in my entire life?' Her head was still looking ahead.

'Both plus everything else.'

'So tell me, are you here to stay or did you feel like "stopping by", cause I'd **_really_** like to know.' Lorelai said turning her head to Rory for the first time. Her eyes looked like they could burn a hole right through you.

'I'm here to stay, and—'

'And what Rory? I gave up most of my life for you, and what do you do? You go to New York and stay there for three fucking months!!' Rory was glad no one was in the diner.

'I know.' This caught Lorelai off guard. She never thought Rory would admit that Lorelai keeping her and not giving her up was a mistake.

'Umm what?' Lorelai asked needing to hear that again.

'I said I know!! I know I was a mistake, but I thought just maybe you could look past these past three months and start over. I need you—'

'You need me now, but did you need me a month ago? No.'

'But I did! I didn't even know I needed you I needed you so much!'

'I find that **_very_** hard to believe.' Luke and Tristan slipped away to let them talk in private.

'You want the truth, mom?'

'Yes!!'

'I went to New York for two reasons. One of which was to bring back a friend—I wasn't lying about that, but the second part was because I didn't like the life I had here! I was Miss. Perfect and I hated it! I hated it **_SO_** much! The red head, she's Tristan's sister. She helped me find clothes that I could wear and to change myself. So when I got to New York, I didn't think you'd be too happy with what I wanted. I met some people, one of which became like a sister too me. I knew Tristan from here, but I finally got a chance to experience my life in a thrilling way! I went to school with Tristan, and eventually started to date him. That's when I really started to love my life there, and I started to forget more about this one I had here. So when you guys tried to bring me back home, I kind of got scared that I wouldn't be able to have that life again.' Rory paused and took a breath before continuing.

'I thought me coming back home would ruin everything I had gotten with my new life. I was so wrapped up in that world that I forgot about this one. Anyways, about a week ago I got a scare. I, I thought—I thought I was pregnant. I know, bad Rory. I went against everything you had taught me, and when I found out that the test I had taken was false, I realized that no matter what I do, or what happens in my life, I will **_always_** need you. And through everything, I didn't remember that—you were there through all my firsts and for once in my life, I realized that you won't—you won't be here forever.' She wiped away the falling tears.

'And at one in the morning, I talked to Tristan and I made him come home with me. I've been here—in Connecticut since Thursday. I needed to get myself together before I came here. I stayed at Tristan's grandfather's house, and last night, Jess and I talked and I finally got him to let me sleep upstairs.'

'Luke—'

'Luke's only known about me being here since about 3 hours ago.' Lorelai had cried from Rory's speech and was wiping her tears.

'Mom I'm so sorry. If I could rewind time, I would do it in a heartbeat and talk to you about everything I wanted before just taking off.' Lorelai looked down.

'I can't believe you said you were a mistake.' Lorelai said.

'I am.'

'No, no you're not!' Lorelai started to cry again.

'You did something that broke my heart, yes, but you had the guts to come back here and actually tell me all of that. Rory no matter what happens, you'll always be my Rory! That will never change, I know you will chane and your wants will too but, your right. I won't be here forever, and that kills me in itself. I want to be there for your whole life, and since I missed three months of it, your grounded for life.' Rory looked through her blood shot eyes at her mom.

'I know a normal daughter would be devastated to hear their mom say that, but you have no idea how **_happy_** that makes me!' Rory said too happy for words.

'Well people have always called you odd haven't they?' Lorelai asked. Rory smiled at her mom and accepted the hug her mom offered her immediately. Tears were rolling down both of their cheeks from happiness. Luke and Tristan looked on at the scene with tears in their eyes.

'I always knew she had it in her.' Luke said.

'What?' Tristan asked confused.

'Lorelai, I knew that Lorelai couldn't turn down her daughter.'

'That may be true, but once Rory's heart is involved, she can't turn down her mom either.'

'You did good with her Tristan—well except for the whole ending of New York.' Tristan shook his hand, and the two walked back into the room in time to hear the two mutter to each other one last thing.

'Hey mom?'

'Yea sweetie?' she asked still hugging.

'Happy Valentine's Day.'

'Oh you too sweetie!! Happy Valentine's Day!'

'I love you mom.'

'I love you too sweetie.'

'I'm gonna cry.' Tristan said quietly. They all laughed when they heard the response from Rory.

'Tristan, shut up.'

-

-

-

One more chapter left!! YAY!! Come celebrate with me!! I will then thank everyone with actual responses and my gratitude. Thank you all SSSOOOO much!!!! Love, Kiki


	27. Best Day Ever

SeCrEt 

Rory and Dean broke up, she's going out with Jess, and the kiss at the piano did happen. Everything more or less happened, and Luke and Lorelai are married with a seven year old girl, Stephanie, and a five year old boy, Daniel.

Summary: Some secrets are better off kept, some you should tell. Bad summary. Trory.

Disclaimer: I only own this story, my imagination, and the people you don't recognize. I wish I owned Chad though. :)

enjoy!

kiki

* * *

**_Best Day Ever:_**

The room where the reception would be was covered in white, pale blue, and lavender flowers. It was set up perfectly, waiting to be used and filled with all of the guests. The band was setting up, and servers were walking around quickly adding the final touches to everything as the chefs cooked away in the kitchen.

The ceremony was outdoors in the peaceful warm summer air. Rory stood next to Jackie wearing the beautiful lavender spaghetti strap dress that had pale blue flowers stitched into the bottom of the dress. Next to Rory were Jackie's two bridesmaids, and diagonally from Rory and opposite Jackie was Nate. Rory could see Tristan standing directly across from her wearing his tux as well as the two ushers.

Jackie's dress aired some from the light breeze. The whole wedding had this mystical feel to it. The eight people at the front looked out onto the crowd of people, wanting to share this special day with Jackie and Nate. Finally the priest came forth and started the testimonials.

_**'****Do you like it? I tried to find the one that you'd like best.' Tristan said looking at her face and taking in everything about it.**_

_**'No, it's perfect.' Rory whispered wiping away a tear.**_

Rory and Tristan smiled at each other as they watched the magical scene before them happen. The two had been included in all of the planning of this day and they knew that nothing could ruin this day—nothing at all. The last parts were said.

'Do you, Nathaniel Andrew Parker, take Jacqueline Amelia Dugrey, to be your lawfully wedded wife, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?'

'I do.' He said sincerely.

'And do you, Jacqueline Amelia Dugrey, take Nathaniel Andrew Parker, to be your lawfully wedded husband, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?'

'I do.' She said teary-eyed.

'Then with the power invested in me, I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride.' Nate stepped forward and lifted her veil before kissing her softly. They pulled apart keeping steady eye contact, and then walked down the aisle, the ushers and bridesmaids following after.

'_**Aren't we too young?' Rory asked skeptically.**_

'_**You're never to young for the love we feel towards each other.' Tristan responded. Rory smiled and laughed softly.**_

They entered the ballroom and gasps could be heard coming from the crowd all-trying to get through the door at the same time. The band was playing when Rory and Tristan finally made it in after the crowd that congratulated them. They sat down at their table before getting bored and wandering to the dance floor. Jackie and Nate smiled happily at them and joined them on the floor.

They passed by each other as the two couples danced, Rory and Jackie wearing the same goofy grins. Tristan and Nate noticed this and looked at each other confused which only made the two girls smile even wider.

'_**Why won't you wear it?' Tristan asked.**_

'_**I can't.' Rory said.**_

'_**Yes you can!!' He argued.**_

'_**No, I don't want to take the attention away from you sister.'**_

'_**Please?' he begged. Rory smiled and gave in.**_

'_**Okay, but only because you made me.' They smiled at each other.**_

The afternoon ended way to quickly in the four minds. They were all their even after the rest of the people left.

'Today was the best day of my **life**!!' Jackie yelled.

'I would hope so, I mean you married me, didn't you?' Nate asked pulling her into his embrace. Rory was sitting on Tristan's lap since her feet were hurting her from the shoes. The two smiled at Jackie and Nate.

'So…tell me love birdies when we get to switch roles.' Jackie said. Rory shrugged and looked at Tristan. He smiled.

'See Rory, I told you.' He said teasing her.

'Ah shut up!!' she said hitting him playfully. Nate looked at them confused but Jackie just smiled at Rory.

'What?' Nate asked.

'Hey, you knew!!!' Tristan accused Jackie. Jackie nodded.

'Indeed I did. Your fiancé has a big mouth.' She told Tristan.

'Wait—so this is for real?' Nate asked. The two nodded.

'And you're not pregnant?' Nate asked. They all laughed.

'No, I'm not pregnant.' Rory said.

'Wow, congratulations!' Nate hugged Rory and Tristan, and Jackie hugged Tristan. Their attention was taken by the knock that came from the door.

'Umm, yea was there a wedding here?' a woman asked.

'Mom!!' Rory said running to her and hugging her.

'No no get away!! I need to see the rock first!!' Lorelai instructed Rory. She held out her hand showing Lorelai the sparkling diamond on her left hand.

'Oh E.T.!!' Lorelai called to Tristan. She hugged Tristan.

'Oh hi guys.' Lorelai said to Jackie and Nate.

'Mom, you do know they got married right?'

'Married? What!?!?' Lorelai asked feigning shock and surprise.

'Of course I know! I'm happy for you both! Bless you guys.' Lorelai said and hugged Nate and Jackie.

'Mom, where's Lori?' Rory asked.

'Home, she was being a pain so I left her at home with Luke while she naps.'

'Huh.' Rory said amused.

'Lorelai, I still don't get why the hell you would name **_both_** of your daughter's Lorelai.'

'Simple, it's tradition. The Gilmore Girls are named "Lorelai".'

'She's still got a little bit of a pregnant lady brain.' Rory whispered to the other three. They nodded understandingly.

'Oh but wait. Rory, we already named our daughter.' Tristan said seriously.

'Oh yea. Hey its okay, mom named two Lorelai, she made up for us.'

'Daughter?!?!' Lorelai asked confused. The two couples burst out laughing at Lorelai's look.

'We're just kidding mom!!' Lorelai let out the large breath she had been holding in.

'That's it, I officially name you the meanest couple I've met! Don't expect my best wishes for a long marriage.' She said to Rory and Tristan.

'That's too bad. I guess I'm just going to have to get Grandma to help me with the planning.' Rory said smiling.

'Ask her and you die.' Lorelai threatened.

'Then take it back!!'

'No fair!!'

'Take it back.'

'Fine, I hope you guys have an amazing marriage and hmmm, and…oh yea, just so you know, Wednesday's are known as "Hump Day" because that is the day when most couples have sex.' The two couples groaned and covered their ears in anticipation for the long sex talk that was bound to come after—but it never came.

'What you're not going to go into the bird and bees?' Jackie asked surprised.

'No, you guys have all had sex already what's the difference?' The four looked at her in shock.

'So as I was saying,' she pulled up a chair and sat down and leaned in close as if in a conspiracy. The all leaned in close. Lorelai continued.

'The safest sex is no sex. But if you need to have sexual pleasure then make sure that some kind of protection is present otherwise the little fishies—'

'Uhhhhh.' The four groaned covering their ears again and leaning back in their chairs. The sex talk had started and they couldn't stop it. The next two hours would be for Lorelai's sex talk and the nonsense she made up to go with it.

-

-

-

Well, that's it!! I sincerely hoped you liked it!! At the moment I am not going to do continuation, but maybe later on. The next story on the list is, "No Longer". I may even do two at a time since I am finding that at the moment I can do two stories at once. So yea, I'm not sure why I named the story "Secrets". Hmm, I'll have to think about that one…lol. And now for my promised thanks (In no order unfortunately…):

_**Jay **_

_**Julie **_

_**Ange**_

_**Smile1 **_

_**Arabella **_

_**Coffeegrl**_

_**Amanda**_

_**AlexiaWarren**_

_**BellaAmore**_

_**Pearls24**_

_**Frackandbonechick**_

_**Sam**_

_**Callista NicTeryn**_

_**bBy x jUjUbee**_

_**Angel Moon Princess**_

_**Thought'sPen**_

_**SiLvErFaTeD**_

_**Jessica**_

_**Readergurl87**_

_**Sooty7sweep**_

_**Dolphin-girl**_

_**Shannon**_

_**Michelle22**_

_**Nightmarechild**_

_**Fashiongurl3188**_

_**CommaSplice**_

_**OTHlover04**_

_**Cilou**_

_**Last Kiss**_

_**Livelearnlove**_

_**Dork1147**_

_**Vicky**_

_**Mar0506**_

_**Kala**_

_**BrownEyedQT715**_

_**Becca**_

_**Abby**_

_**Jane**_

_**Crystal Stokes**_

_**Ggfanatic**_

_**Controversyqueen**_

_**Laine**_

_**Bbwholly1981**_

_**Lanna**_

_**Lilturtlegrl7**_

_**Alexia**_

_**Renee205**_

_**Kelly**_

_**Jill**_

_**Lenny**_

_**BC-Dancer**_

_**Erin**_

_**OMARION**_

_**Megliz716**_

_**Helon**_

_**Jenn**_

_**C**_

_**Fallen Heart**_

_**Lora**_

_**LolAZNtumbler**_

_**Pjturkey86**_

_**Lonnie**_

_**Jess**_

_**Rjs0123**_

_**Rubberdukki**_

_**LilyLOVESwb**_

_**Caitlyn**_

_**Klonschaf14**_

_**Boo**_

_**Kay**_

_**Piper-h-99**_

_**Blondiegrl**_

_**CharmingPiper**_

_THANK YOU EVERYONE SO MUCH!! I WOULD NEVER HAVE FINISHED THIS STORY WITHOUT YOUR REVIEWS!! AND MANY MORE THANKS TO THOSE WHO CRITIZED MY WORK, IT ONLY MADE IT BETTER. BYE FOR NOW, KIKI.**  
**_


End file.
